The Feon Region
by FOBsessed12
Summary: A girl named MaryFrancis Ross AKA Frankie begins her journey in the new Feon Region. But to become the Feon Champion, she must face many things, including rivals and enemies. But she has her friends backing her up. Can she still make it? OC's accepted.
1. Moving In

**The Feon Region**

**Chapter 1- Moving In**

The ship moved quicker and I had a sight of a dock. I frowned. "Get me outta here!" I yelled. Dad placed his arm on my stomach so I wouldn't run around screaming.

"Frankie, shush." He whispered, "That's not polite."

"It's not polite to force me to leave all my friends at Hoenn." I snarled.

"Frankie, give Feon a chance. It seems like a nice place!" Mom told me.

I frowned, "But my friends aren't there, now are they?"

"But won't it be fun to start your Pokémon journey at a brand new Region?"

"No." I turned away. "Mom, dad… I wanted to start with a Hoenn starter! They're the coolest!"

"I appreciate it that you loved our hometown…" Dad said. "But, we moved here for _you_."

"Wha-?! No! If you did, we wouldn't even move at all!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it'll be fun here--!" Mom stopped as a voice through the loudspeaker went on.

"We are docking at Spring Town, thanks a million for choosing Lilycove Cruise to travel with. Have a grand stay at the Feon Region!" the voice said.

"I won't have a grand stay." I mumbled. We got of the cruise and we went to a huge house. "This is _ours_?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dad nodded. "Of course, I, the winner of the Grand Festival, Drew Ross, gets amazing prizes."

"Oh Drew, quit showboating. I did come in second place." Mom replied. Mom and dad were _great _rivals back then.

"Frankie, will you be a Co-Ordinator when you start your journey tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"No. I'm gonna be a Pokémon Trainer! Like Uncle Max! And Mr. Ketchum!"

"Speaking of Ash, isn't he in this Region about now?" Dad asked.

"There _is _a Pokémon League here, so I guess so." Mom nodded.

Something in the house caught my attention. There were two rooms. Two _BIG _rooms. I quickly ran in one. I pulled my luggage into the room and unpacked quickly. I slapped the mattress on the bed thingy, and put the bedsheets on. There was a desk already, so I put my laptop there and my books. I put up posters I received at Hoenn. I had a poster of Lucy and Flannery. I was never fond of Fire- Pokémon, but Flannery was really cool! And Lucy, I love her Pokémon! Seviper and Milotic! Cool isn't it?

Around noon some big men brought in my closet and some other big stuff. I filled up the closet with my clothes. Mom told me I should go outside. I picked up a book I bought at the cruise's gift shop. I sat on the porch steps and read my book. It was, "The Feon Region: A Traveler's Guide"

I flipped it to the page that talked about cities and towns.

_Spring Town, majestic and beautiful.  
Spring Town has a dock that welcomes Lilycove Cruise. Spring Town is also perfect for starts. It is a neighbor to Coral Town, where the Pokémon Lab is._

I skipped the rest and went to the page about the Pokémon Lab.

_The Feon Region's Pokémon Lab is located at Coral Town. Professor Ludwig Spruce runs the place. He raises not just three starters, but any kind of baby Pokémon in his backyard! Who knows what it holds!_

_Professor Spruce owns two Pokémon helpers. A Turtwig and Raichu. _

_Professor Spruce is also a father. He is married to Nora Spruce and they have a child named Cameron Spruce._

Then it had a photo of Professor Spruce. He looked really young. He had brown hair, glasses, and a lab coat and clothes under that. A Turtwig was by his shoulder and a Raichu by his ankle.

"Hello there. New to the region aren't ya?"

I looked up. A boy with jet black hair looked at me. He wore a navy blue shirt with white sleeves coming out. He wore baggy brown shorts. "Oh yeah. I'm new here."

"Nice to meet you, the name's Landon Roland Trohley." The boy introduced himself. He stuck his hand out.

"Oh, I'm MaryFrancis Charley Ross." I replied, might as well say my full name since he said his! I shook his hand.

"MaryFrancis. Sounds classy. But… No offense but you don't look classy."

"Yeah, you can call me Frankie though." I said. I never liked my name so I shortened it when I was seven. Frankie.

"Right." Landon nodded.

"You live around here?" I asked.

"Nah, I live in Coral Town. I already got my Pokémon, see?" He flashed a PokeBall right there.

"Woah, so what Pokémon did you pick?" I asked.

"Bulbasaur." Landon released his Pokémon from its PokeBall.

"Bulba!" he Bulbasaur had a bulb on its back.

"It's a guy." He said.

"Right." I nodded.

"I'm gonna be a Pokémon Co- Ordinator with my partner Bulbasaur." Landon told me.

"Really? My parents are Co- Ordinators."

"Who?"

"Drew Ross and May Ross."

Landon's eyes widened, "That's amazing! My parents are just helpers at Professor Spruce's lab. Tch." Landon said.

My watch suddenly started beeping. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." I said.

"I'll see you sometime Frankie!" Landon told me.

"Meet me in the Pokémon Lab tomorrow." I informed him.

"Right." Landon nodded.

I went inside the house and turned on the TV quickly. I watched the Champion against… Mr. Ketchum!

The Champion was some guy named Ruby Birch. He wore a black and red jacket, and black and red pants. It was his Swampert versus Mr. Ketchum's Torterra.

"Torterra! Use Frenzy Plant!" Mr. Ketchum commanded. Torterra roared and thick, spiky vines emerged from the ground and slapped Swampert.

"Stop those vines Swampert, use Ice Beam!" Swampert froze the vines. "Now crush them! Take Down!" Swampert slammed the vines and they shattered, "Let's go, use Muddy Water!" Ruby commanded. Swampert rose and rode a wave filled with _brown _water. The wave splashed at Torterra, and Torterra fainted.

"But! It wasn't even that effective!" Mr. Ketchum sighed, "Return Torterra! Staraptor, I choose you!"

"Return Swampert, let's go Kirlia!"

Suddenly, the TV was turned off. "Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Bed, now. Go to sleep early so you get a good Pokémon tomorrow." She said.

I sighed, "Fine." I went to my room with my book in my hand and changed into my PJ, took off my glasses, and went to sleep. I still didn't like the idea of having my journey _here. _But, I have no choice, might as well make the best of it.

* * *

**thanks for reading. please review. :)**

**Spruce is a kind of tree.**

**and Ruby Birch is based of the PokemonSpecial dude. he'll have the same Pokemon, but no nicknames.**


	2. Team SoulHeart

**Chapter 2- Team SoulHeart**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I put on a black shirt and covered that with a yellow hoodie. I put on white Capri. I combed my brown hair and put my glasses back on. I put on my socks ten my yellow slip-on shoes. I put the Feon Region book in my white backpack and my extra pair of glasses. I put in some extra clothes. I went outside.

"So, are you ready for your journey to start?" Dad asked.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Be sure to come back here, I wanna see your Pokémon!" Mom squeaked.

"Alright." I nodded again. I went outside and walked into Route 301. There were Bidoof, Zigzagoon, Rattata, and Sentret. Oh, how I wanted to catch one of them! I exited Route 301 and entered Coral Town. It was very… Calm. There was a pond, a rose garden, a few houses, and the Pokémon Lab. I went inside.

Professor Spruce was with his Turtwig and Raichu. I saw Landon in the back with his Bulbasaur.

"Oh, a new Trainer! Welcome." Professor Spruce greeted. "May I have your name?"

"MaryFrancis Ross, but you can call me Frankie."

"Okay, would you like to—"

"Frankie! What's up?" Landon exclaimed.

"Hey Landon." I greeted him.

"Would you two like to go outside and look at the Pokémon Barn?" Professor Spruce asked.

"Sure." Landon and I said in unison.

The barn was _huge. _There was a lake, a small hill, and a lot of grass. There were different kind of baby Pokémon.

"Go on, pick any Pokémon you'd like." Professor Spruce told me.

"Okay!" I nodded. I went around but no Pokémon caught my eye. I went to the pond and saw different Water- Pokémon. A very hyper Totodile jumped and splashed water at the other relaxing Pokémon. I needed that kind of Pokémon to raise my spirits when I would remember missing Hoenn.

I looked at the Totodile closely and he spotted me.

"Toto!" he cried. He sprayed water at my face.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. Maybe I didn't need him. I frowned at Totodile. Suddenly, he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Toto?"

"Well, do you wanna be my starter?" I asked.

"Dile!" Totodile exclaimed. Totodile nodded quickly.

I smiled, "Okay." Totodile jumped in my arms. I went towards Professor and Landon.

"Nice choice." Landon told me.

"Yes, now let's go back in the Lab, I'll need to give you tools." Professor Spruce told me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Landon, go fetch the PokeDex for Frankie. And five PokeBalls."

"Yes sir." Landon ran to a room with his Bulbasaur. Professor Spruce returned Totodile in a PokeBall and gave it to me.

"Now, I want you to be very, very, careful, because in the Feon Region, an evil team named Team SoulHeart lurks in the shadows." Professor told me.

"Team SoulHeart?" I asked.

"Yes, they steal rare Pokémon to power up some generator that covers the world in darkness." Professor said. I was scared. Team SoulHeart sounds scary. "Be very careful."

"Okay!" I nodded.

"Professor, here are the tools." Landon came back with a PokeDex and minimized PokeBalls. I clung the minimized PokeBalls on my belt and the PokeDex in my backpack.

"Good luck on your journey Frankie and Landon. Be very careful." Professor Spruce told us. We left the Lab together and I asked Landon if we could visit my house for a moment.

"Sure." He answered. We went to my place and dad frowned at Landon.

"What's a boy doing with you Frankie?" Dad snapped.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, blushing, "He's just a friend!"

"Oh Drew, give her a break. You can't be snappish every time Frankie is around a boy." I heard mom whisper.

"Hello, you must be Drew and May. I watch every Contest you two enter." Landon stuck his hand out.

"Well." Dad lightened up, "You're accepted."

"Dad!" I exclaimed again.

"I'm Drew." Dad ignored me.

"May." Mom smiled. "So what Pokémon did you get?"

"Totodile!" I exclaimed. I sent Totodile out. Totodile jumped around.

"A Water- Type?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I was thinking he could cheer me up when I thought of Hoenn."

"That's a smart choice." Dad said, "What did your _friend _here choose? Something non- formal like a Charizard or Typhlosion?!"

"Actually, a Bulbasaur." Landon told dad. Landon showed them his Pokémon.

"Hmph. A Grass- Type." Dad said. I heard him mumble, "Like Roserade. Hm."

"Well, we're off mom and dad. Bye." I picked up Totodile and Landon picked up his Bulbasuar. I looked over my shoulder.

"Bye sweetie." Dad called. Mom was busy crying on dad's shoulder.

"Bye Frankie darling." Mom managed to get out.

"Bye!" Landon and I started running. We went outside and left Spring Town. "Don't you wanna visit your parents?" I asked Landon. Totodile hopped on my shoulder and Bulbasaur got on Landon's head.

"Nah, I'm fine, let's head onto Aerial City. That's where the first Gym _and _Contest is!"

"Alright! To Aerial City, we go!" I exclaimed. Landon and I plunged into Route 302.

"Stop right there!" a voice exclaimed.

"Who was that?" I shouted.

"Just step away and give us your Pokémon!" suddenly, out of the surrounding trees, two people came out. One female, one male. The female smirked, "Totodile and Bulbasaur, perfect, boss wants them exactly, for his son."

"Wha--?! Just stay out of our way Miss!" Landon exclaimed.

"Sure." The woman grinned, "Just hand over the Pokémon!"

"No!" I cried.

"The love couples are always the annoying ones. All the time." The man mumbled, "We'll have to force you to hand them over then! Electrike, come out!"

"Oh, how fun! I _love _battling!" the woman cooed, "Let's go, Glameow!"

Landon and I took out our PokeDex's. Landon's studied Electrike and mine studied Glameow.

"**Electrike: The Lightning Pokémon. Male. Using electricity stored in its fur, it stimulates its muscles to heighten its reaction in speed.**"

"**Glameow: The Catty Pokémon. Female. It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed**."

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw on them!" The woman commanded. Glameow jumped and shadow took over her arm.

"Glaa!" Glameow screeched. I was stunned, so I couldn't move or dodge. Totodile jumped of my shoulder and tackled Glameow. Glameow fell back.

"Ah!" shrieked the woman.

"Elecrike, use Shock Wave!" the man ordered. Electrike lunged at Totodile, and released electricity. Totodile cried in pain and fainted.

"Totodile!" I exclaimed. How could I lose _already! _Ugh, it's not about me losing! My friend's in pain right now! I ran to Totodile, but Electrike placed his paw on Totodile. He was threatening me. He would shock Totodile more. I was frightened.

"Stay away from Totodile!" Landon shouted. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur sent sharp leaves at Electrike. Electrike jumped out of the way, and the leaves aimed at Totodile. I grabbed Totodile as fast as I could and swept him away.

"You guys are so dramatic." The man sneered.

"Stay away from us." Landon snapped.

"Hand us the Pokémon and we will." The woman said.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Landon commanded.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur slapped the two with vines and it gave us the chance to run away. They didn't chase us though, they were probably too tired. We quickly left Route 302 and entered Aerial City. It was a nice place. Much bird Pokémon. We went inside the Pokémon Center and we healed our Pokémon.

"He's gonna be alright… Right?" I asked.

"Frankie, don't worry, every Pokémon faints."

"Right." I nodded.

"Your Pokémon are all healed!" Nurse Joy called. I got Totodile's PokeBall. "Would you like to sign up for the Feon Pokémon League?"

"Oh, of course! I didn't know you had to sign up for it."

"I'll need to see your PokeDex." Nurse Joy said.

"Sure, here." I gave Nurse Joy my PokeDex.

"Hey! Frankie, come here! Look!" Landon called. He was looking at a poster.

"Here's your PokeBall." I gave him Bulbasaur's PokeBall.

"Look!"

I looked at the poster. It had the picture of the same people we encounter. It was a WANTED Poster! The boy had brown hair and the girl had brown hair too. They both had emerald eyes, and they wore orange and silver clothing.

I read the description under the man.

_Gold  
Gold is a top agent at Team SoulHeart. Twin brother of Silver. He is in hold of an Electrike and is a tough Trainer. If you spot him call Officer Jenny A.S.A.P_

I turned to the one under the girl.

_Silver  
Silver is a top agent at Team SoulHeart. Twin sister of Gold. She is in hold of a Glameow and is a tough Trainer. If you spot her call Officer Jenny A.S.A.P_

"You think we should call Officer Jenny?" Landon asked.

"No, they probably left by now. I'm pretty sure they won't stumble upon us anymore."

"Frankie, you're now registered!" Nurse Joy called. I took my PokeDex and thanked her. "You may book a room tonight. Would you like to?"

"Of course!" I nodded. "Two beds please."

"Sure. All booked." Nurse Joy gave me a key. "Have a nice stay."

"Hey Landon, let's go to our room."

"Right behind ya." He replied. We went inside a cozy- looking room. Landon got on a bed and sent out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur sat on his stomach.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I told Landon. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed in my PJs. I went to sleep as Landon took his shower.

This road to the Pokémon League sure is a bumpy one. With Team SoulHeart, what's next?

* * *

**If you still havent figured out, Team SoulHeart are based off HeartGold and SoulSilver, and the names of the grunts too. thanks for reading please review. (:**


	3. First Catch

**Chapter 3- First Catch**

I woke up the next morning and changed into my "traveling" clothes. Landon woke up a few minutes later and he changed too. "Hey," I said, "Why don't we catch some Pokémon? I mean, a Contest has two rounds, and a Gym Battle never has a 1 on 1 match."

"Sure. Let's head to Route 302 after breakfast." Landon said.

"Okay."

**~.Route302.~**

"What Pokémon are you looking for?" Landon asked me.

"Well, I'm guessing the Gym Leader has Flying- Types, so I'll look for something that doesn't have a disadvantage." I said.

"Okay, I heard there's Plusle and Pikachu around here. I think…"

"Alright I'll look for a Plusle." I replied. "What about you?"

"Bulbasaur will be for the Appeal Rounds, and I'll look for a tough Pokémon for the Battling Rounds."

"That's smart." I said. "So who goes first to capture his or her Pokémon?"

"I can wait."

"Alright. I guess I'll go." I told him.

"Right."

"Now let's look for a Plusle!" Landon and I roamed Route 302. I found a red ear sticking out of the bush. "Oh! Is that a Plusle?" I opened up my PokeDex.

"**Plusle: The Cheering Pokémon. Female. It cheers on friends with pom-poms made out of sparks. It drains powers from telephone poles.**"

"Yeah! Totodile, come out and battle!" I sent out Totodile.

"Toto!" Totodile jumped.

"Water Gun on Plusle!" Totodile spat a jet of water at Plusle. Plusle noticed the incoming attack and she jumped and shocked Totodile.

"Toto!" Totodile screamed. He fought the electricity off and it disappeared.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" I commanded.

Totodile jumped and slashed Plusle's ear. "Dile!"

"Plus!" Plusle cried, "Plusle, plus!" Plusle sprayed a flurry of stars at Totodile. Totodile got hit by the stars and Totodile was sent away, hitting a tree.

"Wow, this Plusle's Swift attack is pretty strong." I mumbled.

"You can do it Frankie!" Landon cheered.

"Right! Totodile, use Water Gun one more time!"

Totodile sent a stream of water at Plusle, but Plusle sent a weak wave of electricity which rode the stream of water. The wave hit both Totodile and Plusle. They both got up.

"Plu!" Plusle cried. Plusle gained unbelievable speed and tackled Totodile. Totodile had no chance to dodge.

"Dile! Toto!"

"Totodile, use Bite!" I ordered. Totodile opened his mouth and lunged at Plusle. He clamped his teeth at her ears.

"PLUSLE!" Plusle screamed. Plusle shocked Totodile off. Plusle was tired and she fell.

"Throw a PokeBall!" Landon said.

"Yeah, I know that!" I threw a PokeBall and it hit Plusle. The PokeBall opened and a ray of light enveloped Plusle sealing her in the PokeBall. It shook three times and it rung! I ran to the PokeBall, "I caught a Plusle!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Landon cheered with me.

"Good job Totodile." I looked at my partner. He was tired, I returned him in his PokeBall and we looked for a Pokémon for Landon.

"A tough Pokémon." Landon muttered. I saw him looking at a Pokémon. I took out my PokeDex to identify it.

"**Growlithe: The Puppy Pokémon. Male. A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer.**"

"I'll catch it!"

"But, it'll be hard; Bulbasaur's a Grass- Type." I told him.

"Whatever, I believe in Bulbasaur." Landon sent out Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!"

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur sent pointed leaves at Growlithe. Growlithe was startled and quickly spat an Ember attack at the leaves. The leaves burnt and fell as ashes.

"Rrgh!" Growlithe barked. Growlithe shot an intimidating glare at Bulbasaur. It was Leer! Bulbasaur's Defense lowered.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Bulbasaur tackled Growlithe. Growlithe got back up. He charged towards Bulbasaur and opened his mouth. He gnawed on Bulbasaur's bulb.

Bulbasaur screamed. "Bulba! Saur!"

"Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip to slap him off!" Landon commanded. Bulbasaur summoned vines and kept hitting Growlithe. Growlithe finally got off and Bulbasaur had a scar on his bulb.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe roared.

"This Growlithe is really ruthless." I said.

"Yeah, and it was supposed to be loyal." Landon frowned.

"Maybe it'll be loyal when you catch it."

"Right! We'll end this quickly, before anything happens! Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder!" Landon commanded. Bulbasaur released green spore that smelled horrible. I pinched my nose and Landon did too. The spores surrounded Growlithe and he dropped sleeping. Landon quickly threw a PokeBall and the beam of light took over Growlithe and he was sealed in the PokeBall. It wobbled and rung.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cheered.

"I caught a Growlithe!" exclaimed Landon.

"Awesome job!" I encouraged him.

"Let's head to the Pokémon Center, we hurt these Pokémon badly." Landon said.

"Okay."

**~.Aerial City Pokémon Center.~**

"Nurse Joy, can you please heal our Pokémon." I asked.

"No problem Frankie."

"Can we stay a few more nights?" I asked again.

"Sure! Why not?" Nurse Joy flashed that warm smile of hers.

"Thank you."

"Here's your Pokémon." She handed me the tray of four PokeBalls. I gave Landon's PokeBalls to him and I placed mine in my backpack. "I'm bored, but I don't wanna go to bed yet..."

"Why don't we have a battle to train you?" Landon suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to battle you!" I said. We went outside to the battle field. "One on one!"

"Right! Go, Growlithe!" Landon sent out his newly caught Pokémon.

I had the advantage… "Totodile! I choose you!"

"Hey! That's not fair! You have to use the Pokémon you caught!" Landon exclaimed.

"Too bad." I giggled. "Totodile, use Water Gun!" Totodile shot a ray of water at Growlithe.

"Dodge it Growlithe!" Landon said. Growlithe jumped and dodged. "Wait… What're your moves?" Landon opened up his PokeDex and smiled. "Alright! Use Dig!"

Growlithe dug and went underground.

"Totodile!" I called, "Expect the unexpected!"

"Toto!" Totodile looked around. Growlithe came from his back and tackled him down. Growlithe jumped.

"Ember attack!" Landon exclaimed. Growlithe sent out an Ember attack.

"Extinguish the flames! Use Water Gun!" I commanded. Totodile doused the flames.

"Growlithe, use Bite!"

Growlithe ran towards Totodile, mouth wide open. Totodile grinned.

"Totodile…" I called. "Jump no--!"

Totodile shot a Water Gun at Growlithe, and Growlithe was sent back. Growlithe fainted. "Man!" Landon snapped his fingers. He returned Growlithe.

"Great battle." Landon said.

"Yep, Totodile's strong!"

"So is my Growlithe! Nice battle. Thanks for not killing my Pokemon."

"No prob." I laughed. I returned Totodile. "Let's go to bed."

We went into the room and had our showers, changed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Alright that wraps it up. im not so sure what to put in the next chapter. training, a new friend, gym battle, or contest?? it'll come to me.**

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	4. Rival Riley

**Chapter 4- Rival Riley**

_(A/N: Before reading this chapter, you should know what a faux-hawk is.  
It is a "fake" Mohawk which approximates the style without shaving the sides of the head.  
It's pronounced FOE-hawk.)_

I woke up the next morning, drowsily. But, I suddenly jerked up, remembering something _very _important.

**~.Aerial City Gym.~**

"Frankie! I didn't get breakfast yet!" Landon groaned.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed. I felt really foolish, but I _needed _this battle! Unfortunately, the Gym Leader was in the middle of a battle. We sat down and watched the battle up close. Might as well, what else would we have done? The Gym Leader wore a light blue jacket, white pants, and he had a faux- hawk on. He had clear glasses.

"So, that's Sora."

"Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah, Gym Leader of Aerial City. I've heard a lot about this guy. He controls Flying- Types. He's pretty strong for a first Gym Leader."

"Hm…"

Sora's challenger was a boy with red hair. It was kind of like Mr. Ketchum's hair, but red. He wore a red hoodie and black jeans. He had black sneakers. His Pokémon was a… Well, I really didn't know. I took out my PokeDex.

"**Cyndaquil: The Fire Mouse Pokémon. Male. It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously.**"

Sora's Pokémon swooped down at the Cyndaquil, but Cyndaquil sent out an Ember attack and drove his opponent away. Landon studied Sora's Pokémon with his PokeDex.

"**Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Female. It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.**"

"You think you can take Sora?" Landon asked me.

I gulped… "Of course I can!" I exclaimed, "I believe in my Pokémon!" I watched the battle, Spearow fainted after a Swift attack. Sora sent out another Pokémon. I turned on my PokeDex.

"**Staravia: The Starling Pokémon. Male. Recognizing its own weakness, they always live in a group. When alone a STARAVIA cries noisily.**"

"Staravia! Use Wing Attack!" Staravia swiped his wings against Cyndaquil.

"Flamethrower!" the red- haired boy exclaimed. Cyndaquil sent out a lare amount of flames. Staravia dodged the Flamethrower.

"Staravia, use Double Team!" Sora commanded. Staravia cloned himself and Cyndaquil looked confused.

"Focus!" The red- haired boy called.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried.

"Use Swift when you're ready!"

Cyndaquil sprayed stars at a direction and hit the Staravia. Staravia fell, but flew back up.

"Quick Attack, now!" Sora said. Staravia tackled Cyndaquil, and Cyndaquil fainted. The red- haired boy grunted.

"Good battle, Riley." I guess that was his name… "You may heal your Pokémon right there." Sora told his challenger. The boy healed his Pokémon and went outside. I wondered… I ran to the boy and asked for a battle.

"Hmph. You? You seem like a rookie. I don't wanna battle rookies." Riley sneered.

"You're a rookie too! You're in the first Gym!" I exclaimed.

"No, I was there for Training, I already have four Badges." Riley opened a case with four shiny Badges.

"Showoff." I muttered.

"Hey, Frankie, you're next to battle Sora c'mon." Landon told me.

"Wait, I wanna battle this guy." I said.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I don't battle rookies!" Riley frowned.

"I am _not _a rookie! I'll show you! C'mon! One- on- one battle! Bring it!" I shouted.

"Ugh. You're wasting my time."

"You're scared." I remarked.

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Knock it off."

"Mmhmm…" I nodded.

"Agh! Fine, we'll battle! Route 302!"

"Route 302." I agreed.

**~.Route302.~**

"This will be a One- on one battle!" Landon declared.

"Vibrava! I choose you!" As Riley sent out his Pokémon, sparkles came out!

"That's a…" Landon trailed off.

"Yeah, _Shiny _Pokémon." Riley smirked, "Pretty rare, and _strong._" I looked up Vibrava on my PokeDex. It was strange… His Vibrava's colour was different than the one in my PokeDex.

"**Vibrava: Vibration Pokémon. Female. It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people.**"

"If you're too stupid to understand, Shiny Pokémon have different colour too." Riley grinned.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. I sent out Plusle, it could beat a Flying- Type like Vibrava… Riley's grin grew wider. Landon looked worried.

"Battle…" he muttered, "Begin…!"

"Vibrava, Sand Tomb!" Riley said. Vibrava flapped her wings and a lot of dirt, sand, and earth twisted and trapped Plusle.

"Plusle! No! How does a Flying- Type do that?!" I exclaimed.

Riley started chuckling, "Vibrava's a Ground- Type, Dragon- Type dual. You thought she was a Flying- Type?!" Riley laughed, "You are stupider than I thought…"

A vein bulged from my forehead, "Ugh! Plusle! Escape, quickly!" I called. The Sand Tomb disappeared and Plusle was found fainted.

"Plusle is unable to battle! Riley and Vibrava are the winners!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Riley returned his Vibrava. He went back to Aerial City and left us at Route 302.

I groaned, "I'm such a loser."

"No, you're not." Landon patted my back, "You'll beat him someday. Now, c'mon. Sora's waiting for us."

"Yeah!"

Landon and I ran to the Gym and I healed my Pokémon. My Pokémon were ready. So was I. This was my first Gym Battle!

* * *

**So, Frankie has her rival now. Riley. To make it clear, his team is Vibrava and Cyndaquil, he is in hold of four Badges. **

**Next chapter will be the Gym Battle for sure!! **

**thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


	5. Gym Leader of the Sky!

**Chapter 5- Gym Leader of the Sky!**

_(A/N: Did you notice? If you've heard of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky, you can understand the chapter title's pun)_

_I've discovered I haven't done the Disclaimer ever..._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon... too bad..._

"Welcome to the Aerial City Gym. I am Sora, the Gym Leader. Who is my challenger?" Sora asked.

"Me." I stepped up, "I am Frankie Ross of Spring Town."

"Very well." Sora nodded. Landon took a seat.

"This will be a two- on- two battle!" the referee exclaimed, "Challenger may substitute her Pokémon, and she shall go first!"

I sent out Totodile.

"Toto!"

Sora sent out Spearow.

"Spea!"

"Battle, begin!" the referee declared.

"Totodile! Water Gun!" I commanded. Totodile aimed at Spearow and shot a jet of water at her. Spearow's feather got drenched.

"Spearow!" Spearow cried.

"Spearow, Pursuit!" Sora said. Spearow shook the water off and aimed at Totodile. Spearow was suddenly surrounded by black and purple energy. She tackled Totodile.

"Totodile!" I exclaimed, "Are you okay?" Totodile got up. "Okashook the water off and aimed at Totodile. Spearow was suddenly surrounded by black and purple energy. She tackled Totodile.

"Totodile!" I exclaimed, "Are you okay?" Totodile got up. "Alright, we can't lose now! Totodile, use Water Gun one more time!"

Totodile fired a Water Gun and hit Spearow critically. Spearow fell back. "Row! Spear!"

"Spearow, get up and use Agility to speed up, and then use Aerial Ace to be even more quicker!" Sora said.

Spearow flapped her wings rapidly. She got up and flew around like a hummingbird. Totodile looked confused. I really didn't know what happened, Spearow was too quick. But, I did see Spearow slash Totodile more than once. Totodile had scratched all over.

"My Spearow specializes in speed." Sora smiled.

Suddenly, a thought hit my head. I remembered something. Dad told me about the move Scary Face when I was five. And what it could do…

"Okay! Totodile, use Scary Face!" I exclaimed. Totodile flashed a frightening look at Spearow, who started flapping her wings slower. Scary Face reduces an opponent's Speed level!

"Spea… spea… spea…" Spearow slowed down.

"Now, when she slows down, jump and use Scratch!" I called.

Totodile leaped and he scratched Spearow's wing. Spearow fell.

"Spearow, get up!" Sora called. Spearow fainted.

"Spearow is unable to battle! Totodile and Challenger Frankie win this round!" the referee exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" I cheered.

"Totodile!" Totodile jumped.

"Hm, but I'm not sure your Totodile can't survive…" Sora released his Pokémon, "Staravia!"

"Star!" Staravia crowed.

"Spearow may specialize in Speed, but Staravia specializes in Accuracy and Attack." Sora boasted.

That's tough to beat, but we could do it!

"Battle, begin!" the referee stated.

"Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Staravia gained speed and tackled Totodile really quickly.

"Totodile!" Totodile cried.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!"

Totodile shot a Water Gun, but missed.

"Tackle!" Sora said. Staravia swooped down and tackled Totodile. Totodile fainted.

"Totodile is unable to battle! Staravia and Gym Leader Sora win this round!" the referee announced.

I returned Totodile. "You did a good job, buddy. Have some rest." I clung his PokeBall on my belt and sent out Plusle.

"Plusle!" Plusle squeaked.

"Hm, Plusle." I heard Sora whisper.

"Battle, begin!" the referee yelled.

"Plusle, use Thunder Wave!" Plusle discharged a weak jolt. Staravia got hit and became paralyzed. Staravia's wings stopped flapping. "Now, Swift!" Plusle sprayed stars from her ears. Staravia kept twitching as he got hit by a star. They slashed and cut his feather.

"Hm, I always expected Paralyze status from challengers. So, I buy a lot of these." Sora took out a yellow spray bottle. "It's a Paralyze Heal," Sora said, "It's a helpful medicine." He sprayed the medicine at Staravia, and he gained mobility. Staravia flew up.

"Oh man… And I thought we were gonna win." I mumbled. "Well, we just have to keep tryin'. Plusle! Use Spark!"

"Plu! Plusle, plu!" Plusle jumped and used Spark. Staravia dodged and flew away.

"Wing Attack, now!" Sora exclaimed. Staravia swooped down plunged down and slashed Plusle's ear with one of his wings.

"Oh no! Plusle, get back up! Please!" I begged. Plusle got up and readied an attack. "Right, Spark one more time!" Plusle shocked Staravia. Staravia fell, but flew back up.

"Quick Attack, let's finish this!" Sora said. Staravia dashed to tackle Plusle, but an idea hit my head.

"Plusle! Grab Staravia's beak, then use Spark!" I said. But, I also had my doubts, how could Plusle grab Staravia? "Use Thunder Wave as he comes closer!"

Plusle sent the weak electricity at Staravia, and he froze right in front of her. She grabbed his beak and electrocuted him. Staravia fell and fainted.

"Hah! I won!" I exclaimed.

Sora returned Staravia. Plusle leaped in my arms. "Plusle!" she squealed.

"Awesome job!"

Landon came by my side, "Congratulations!" he said.

"Thanks." I smiled. Sora came over and handed me a Badge. It was shaped as a gust of wind.

"Oh, and here's a Gym Badge case." He gave me a clear blue glass case. Inside was velvet. There were carved slots to place Gym Badges in. I placed the Badge he gave me inside. "That Badge is called the Gust Badge. It shows proof that you have beaten me. Come back again someday, I'd like to see how you kids have grown."

"You sound like an adult. How old are you?" Landon asked.

"Eighteen."

"Hunh?! You look pretty young." I said.

Sora just shrugged. "Good luck on your journey."

"We will." I replied.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure you'd know, but when's the next Contest?" Landon asked. As Sora answered I looked out the window and I could've sworn I saw Riley walking away. Plusle's ears tickled my chin, which brought my attention back to the conversation. "Okay, thanks."

We left the Gym, "So, when's the Contest?"

"Tonight."

* * *

**TONIGHT?!?!?!?!?**

**yes tonight. next chappie will be about landon's contest.**

**And people should understand guys can enter contests!! like drew!!! (not harley, harley's not a boy, he's not a girl either, that would bring SHAME to the name girl. he's a... a... fudger. {i dont curse})**

**thanks for reading, please review (:  
PS: sorry harley fans.**


	6. Contest Tonight

**Chapter 6- Contest Night**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokémon. But the Frankie, Landon, Riley, and other Original Characters belong rightfully to me._

**(I'd like to thank Shizuka Taiyou for letting me use one of her OC's)**

"Tonight?!" I repeated.

"Yeah, and it's noon. So we can have some lunch and I'll train a bit and by six 'o clock we can make it to the Contest!" Landon exclaimed.

"Wow, how'd you plan all that when we just received the news?" I asked. We started walking. Landon shrugged.

"Look, a park. We can have a little picnic there!" Landon said.

We ran to the park, which was named, Aerial Square. Landon unpacked his bag. I didn't expect much. But, he had some snacks and a picnic blanket. There were two sandwiches and soda bottles, and Pokémon food.

"I didn't know you were… Ready."

Landon shrugged… Again. We sat on the blanket and had our lunch. We sent out our Pokémon. They ate too. I laid down on the grass and Plusle was on my stomach.

"So, why don't you train now? I'd like to see your performance."

"Okay, so, I had a change of plans. Growlithe will be my partner for the Appeal Rounds and Bulbasaur will be at the battling rounds." Landon explained, "Wanna try somethin' new Growlithe?" He asked his puppy Pokémon.

"Growlithe!" he barked.

"Alright, let's check your moves again." Landon read them aloud. "Ember; Bite; Flame Wheel; Leer; Agility."

"Some helpful moves."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to make combinations…" Landon thought about something for a moment… "Maybe…"

"Growr!" Growlithe yapped.

"Use Flame Wheel," Landon said. Growlithe rolled and flames coated him. "Now, Agility." Growlithe increased in speed and bounced around. "Ember." Fire came out of the Flame Wheel. I was kind of frightened, I was confused that Landon didn't even budge. "Now, halt!" Suddenly, the Flame Wheel, which was up in the sky, dropped slowly, the flames faded and Growlithe was sitting perfectly, like a loyal partner.

I clapped, and so did his Pokémon. Bulbasaur was clapping his vines. Landon and Growlithe bowed. Growlithe pounced on Landon and licked his face. "You were outstanding!" Landon laughed.

"Grow!" Growlithe barked happily. "Lithe!"

"And, if I say so myself, Bulbasaur's strong enough to beat any other novice Co- Ordinators." I said.

"Alright, that was quick Training."

"You're unnatural." I laughed.

"Since we're all done, why don't we head to the Contest early?"

"Uh yeah, sure." I nodded. We went inside the Contest Hall after cleaning up. Landon went to go sign up. We entered the Hall. I've only went to one Contest before, mom took me to a Contest Hall. No one was competing, I only saw the place. Landon and I went inside. I took a seat and he went backstage. I left the Hall for a few hours to do some sight- seeing, but when six 'o clock came, I went back to the Hall and watched the Contest.

"Welcome to the Aerial City Pokémon Contest! I'm your host, Jillian!" a woman in blue tights announced. "May I introduce our judges? First, is Mr. Contesta!"

"Pleasure to be here!" he was pretty old.

"Next, is Mr. Sukizo!"

"Remarkable to be here!" the second judge exclaimed. The man had a history of saying 'remarkable' a lot. Mom once said it annoyed her.

"And, lastly, Aerial City's very own Nurse Joy!"

"I can't wait to see the performances!" Nurse Joy smiled. She'd probably notice Landon, since we stayed at the Pokémon Center for like, three nights.

"Our first contestant is Jazz!" Jillian announced. A girl with long brown hair, an orange flannel, and Capri came on stage she threw a PokeBall out with a Flora Seal. I checked her Pokémon on my PokeDex.

"**Butterfree: The Butterfly Pokémon. Male. It loves honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny emmounts of pollen.**"

"Alright, Butterfree, use Silver Wind!" Jazz said.

"Free!" Butterfree cried.

"Jazz and her Butterfree start with a dazzling Silver Wind!" Jillian exclaimed. The Silver Wind was a bunch of silver powder. It was sparkling as it flew around.

"Now, Safeguard!" Jazz commanded. Butterfree formed a clear silver sphere force field. The Silver Wind was absorbed and the sphere was so… Shiny.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's like Butterfree created a glittered pearl!" Jillian announced.

"Now, Wing Attack!" Jazz said. Butterfree spread his wings out and the Safeguard broke, and his wings were shining. The Silver Wind sparkle added the effect. Butterfree and Jazz bowed.

The crowd cheered and I clapped.

"How beautiful! What a young woman can do with just a few glitter and a Butterfree! Let's turn to the judges and see what _they _think!" Jillian said.

"It was splendid, pretty great for a novice." Mr. Contesta said.

"It was _remarkable!_" Mr. Sukizo complimented.

"It was very superb! You must've raised the Butterfree well!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Well, no doubt Jazz will do great in tonight's Contest! Our next contestant is Trace!" Jillian said. Trace had jet black hair, a black shirt with grey sleeves, dark skinny jeans, and black shoes. He flipped his hair and frowned. His eyes were as dark as burnt charcoal.

He threw a PokeBall and the Smoke Seal came out. I checked his Pokémon in my PokeDex.

"**Sableye: The Darkness Pokémon. Female. It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems transformed its eyes in gemstones.**"

"Oooh… Trace's enter has given me the chills! Please begin." Jillian exclaimed. The lights suddenly shut off and shrieks were heard everywhere.

"Shadow Ball." Trace's voice said. A cluster of purple energy emerged. It exploded in dark sparkles. "Power Gem." There was a shine on stage and the shine was shot up at the still Shadow Ball. The gems stuck on the Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball was like a light now, it shone above Trace and his Sableye.

"Sabe!" Sableye hissed.

"Confuse Ray." Trace said. Sableye fired a yellow bobbing light at the Shadow Ball and Power Gem it formed with it, lighting the whole Hall. A lot of kids younger than me sighed. "End, Zen Headbutt." Sableye's head had a blue aura covering it; she launched up and hit the "light". Again, it was dark. Screams went on, until the real lights clicked on. There were multi- coloured sparkles everywhere. Little kids tried to reach for it and waved their arms to catch sparkles. Trace and Sableye bowed.

"So… Mysterious!" Jilian said. "Judges?"

"It was so… brilliant, with the lights flickering, it's like a horror movie put so beautifully!" Mr. Contesta said.

"That was simple, yet _remarkable!_" Mr. Sukizo said… Again.

"It was okay, but are you sure hitting that Shadow Ball was safe for your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hm, Nurse Joy has a good point. But, so did Mr. Contesta!" Jillian said. "Our next contestant is Serenity!

She had green hair with two ponytails, green spaghetti top, bleached blue jeans, and flip flops. She sent out a Pokémon with the Electric Seal. A small Pokémon came out. I used my PokeDex.

"**Pichu: The Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Female. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked.**"

"Aw!" Jillian cooed, "How adorable!"

"Pi, pichu!" Pichu cried.

"Alright, Pichu, use Shock Wave!" Serenity commanded. Pichu jumped and sent out a large Shock Wave. "Twirl!" Pichu twirled and the electricity spun around. "Now, use Charge!" More electricity surrounded Pichu, making larger energy.

"What power, for such a little Pokémon!" Jillian commented.

"Charm!" Serenity said. Hearts surrounded Pichu and the hearts engaged with the electricity. They were electric hearts! They collapsed in sparkles. The Shock Wave disappeared and Pichu suddenly fell, "Pichu! Quickly, use Thunderbolt!" Serenity cried. Pichu used Thunderbolt to push herself back up and she was suddenly in perfect posture.

"From a mistake to something magnificent!" Jillian said.

Pichu had a large electricity sun. Some kids closed their eyes because of too much light. Pichu ended and falling on Serenity's shoulder. "Pi, pichu!"

"I think that was adorable! Judges?" Jillian turned.

"It was okay, Pichu needs more Training though." Mr. Contesta said.

"It was almost _remarkable!_" That could get really annoying.

"Maybe Pichu fell because she had no more energy, making her charge up like that again isn't healthy." Nurse Joy remarked.

"Ooh… Tough," Jillian bit her fingernail, "Now, up next, Landon!"

Everyone clapped, so did I. Landon came on stage with Growlithe.

"Alright, Flame Wheel!" Landon exclaimed.

"Growow!" Growlithe jumped and rolled. Flames appeared.

"Agility, let's go!" Landon said. Growlithe gained speed and rolled and jumped around. "Ember!" More flames appeared out of the wheel. "Use Reversal!"

"Reversal? Huh?" I mumbled. Blue orbs bounced around the Flame Wheel and Ember. The orbs collapsed and destroyed the Flame Wheel making small flames everywhere, but they weren't fatal.

"Now, let's end this with… Roar!" Landon said. Growlithe let out a howl.

"Growww!"

"So, unique!" Jillian said. "Judges?"

"I've never seen anything like it! Unique is very good!" Mr. Contesta exclaimed.

"Unique and _remarkable!_" I swear, that was so… Ugh!

"Yes, Growlithe are hard to Train, lots of bonding I assume." Nurse Joy smiled.

Landon went backstage. "Now," Jillian announced, "Let's see the scoreboards and the matchups for next round!"

_Jazz 7.0_

_Trace 6.0_

_Serenity 6.5_

_Landon 7.5_

"That means, Jazz and Landon battle and Serenity and Trace battle! Now, let's welcome back Serenity and Trace!"

The two took their places.

"Go!" Serenity sent out a Pokémon with the Party Seal. It was a small brown Pokémon. I took out my PokeDex.

"**Sandshrew: The Mouse Pokémon. Male. To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions, with minimal rainfall."**

"Nice choice." Trace smirked, "Go!" He sent out a Pokémon with the Foam Seal.

"**Croconaw: The Big Jaw Pokémon. Male. Evolution of Totodile. Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs grow quickly in place."**

Evolution of Totodile?! I sent out my Totodile and put him on my lap. "You see?" I asked, "That's what you'll evolve into!"

"Toto!" Totodile looked at Croconaw closely.

"Ready?" Jillian asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Five minutes on the clock! Begin!" Jillian declared.

"Croconaw, use Aqua Jet!" Trace commanded. Croconaw launched towards Sandshrew covered in water. I was so amazed; Totodile's could possibly do that someday!

"Croco!" Croconaw cried.

"Sandshrew, Dig now!" Serenity said.

Sandshrew dug underground and dodged.

"Inside the hole." Trace said. Croconaw plunged down the hole that Sandshrew dug. I didn't know what happened… But, Sandshrew was still up because he was scurrying out of the hole. Croconaw emerged too.

"Sandshrew, use Defense Curl, then Rapid Spin!" Serenity exclaimed. Sandshrew jumped and curled into a ball. He spun and headed to tackle Croconaw. Croconaw jumped and Sandshrew hit the floor, sliding down. Sandshrew lost points for that.

"Croconaw, use Rage." Trace ordered. Croconaw's eyes turned blood-red and his fangs suddenly grew large.

"CROCO! CROCONAW!" he shouted. He rampaged around and tackled, scratched, and bit Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew! Oh no!" Serenity exclaimed.

"How could Trace do that to his Pokémon?" I whispered, gripping on Totodile a bit tighter. "That's not a good move…"

"Croconaw, halt." Trace whispered. Croconaw suddenly stopped. His eyes became normal, and his fangs became smaller.

"Croco…" Croconaw sighed. Trace noticed that Croconaw lost points for that.

"Trace, it isn't right to let your Pokémon off like that. That was an unnormal Rage attack." Nurse Joy frowned.

"Hmph."

"Sandshrew, use Gyro Ball!" Sandshrew fired a silver energy ball.

"Use Water Gun and send it back!" Trace said. Croconaw shot a Water Gun and the Gyro Ball and Water Gun met. They both pushed against each other. It exploded, and both got hurt. Both lost points. Both were also down to half of their points.

"One minute left on the clock! Who'll win this?" Jillian said.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun again." Trace said.

"Croco." Croconaw fired one more Water Gun.

"Defense Curl, now Sandshrew!" Serenity said. Sandshrew curled up and as Croconaw's Water Gun shot him. Sandshrew lost more points. Time was up. Croconaw won.

"Good job Sandshrew. Return." Serenity returned her Pokémon. Trace returned his Pokémon too.

"The winner of this round is Trace from Surge City!"

"Surge City?" I quickly looked at my traveler's guide. I read about Surge City.

_Surge City. A _shocking _city! A town after Aerial City.  
Filled with electricity and power. Not the best home for eco- people.  
It is the home of the second Badge, the Energy Badge. The Gym Leader's name is _

They announced Landon and Jazz's battle, so I put my book away, even if I was eager to find out who the Gym Leader was.

Landon sent out Bulbasaur with the Flora Seal.

"Bulba!"

"Oh cool." Jazz smiled, "Go!" She sent out a Pokémon with the Flora Seal too. I checked the Pokémon on my PokeDex.

"**Turtwig: The Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Male. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy TURTWIG, the shell should feel moist.**"

"Would you look at that? Two Grass- Starters! This should be good! Five minutes on the clock, begin!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Landon said. Bulbasaur took out vines and pushed them against the floor, and propelled himself from the ground. Bulbasaur flew.

"Use Razor Leaf to get him, Turtwig!" Jazz said. Turtwig shot leaves at Bulbasaur, but missed.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Landon commanded. Bulbasaur plunged down and slammed into Turtwig.

"Turt!" Turtwig cried.

"Bulbasaur, use Poisonpowder!" Bulbasaur released purple dust and poisoned Turtwig. The leaf on Turtwig's head wilted. Turtwig started coughing. Bulbasaur got off.

"Bulba."

"Now, Bulbasaur, use Take Down!" Landon commanded. Bulbasaur ran towards Turtwig and crashed into Turtwig, crushing him. Turtwig lost a lot of points and Bulbasaur lost some for recoil.

"Rapid Spin!" Jazz said. Turtwig got up and jumped. He spun around in his shell and tackled Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur lost more points, but Turtwig lost some from his Poison status. Turtwig bounced around and tackled Bulbasaur. Turtwig stopped after another Poison attack.

"Turt!" Turtwig cried.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle attack!"

Bulbasaur tackled Turtwig, but Turtwig managed to get out of the way. Bulbasaur hit the floor. He lost more points. Landon was suddenly going downhill.

"One more minute! Will Landon make it?" Jillian exclaimed. I saw Landon grit his teeth.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Landon said. Bulbasaur took out his vines and they launched at Turtwig.

"Bite those vines!" Jazz said. Turtwig jumped and bit the vines. Bulbasaur cried and withdrew them. Bulbasaur lost all his points and fainted. Landon was shocked. I felt really sorry for him. He lost his first Contest…

Landon returned Bulbasaur and just walked backstage. "The battle with Jazz and Trace is underway!" Jillian said.

"Totodile, let's go." I whispered. I left my seat and went backstage. I looked for Landon. I found him with his fainted Bulbasaur. He stroked Bulbasaur's bulb and had a straight face. He wasn't smile or frowning. "Landon? You okay?"

"Yeah. It's alright, don't think I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown or anything." Landon said.

"Okay, good. Is Bulbasaur okay?" I asked.

"Not really, he can't use Vine Whip for a while, until the vines grow back." He replied.

I patted Bulbasaur. "Tomorrow we go back on the road okay?" I said.

"Sure. What town are we heading to anyway?" he asked.

"Surge City," That reminded me! I opened my book and continued reading.

_Surge City. A _shocking _city! A town after Aerial City.  
Filled with electricity and power. Not the best home for eco- people.  
It is the home of the second Badge, the Energy Badge. The Gym Leader's name is Maxine.  
Maiden of Shock._

"Maxine, huh?" I said.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center and rest for tomorrow."

"'Kay."

We returned our Pokémon and left the Contest Hall. Maybe he just wanted to leave because he didn't want to see the Ribbon they were going to give out to the winner. We went to our room, had our showers, and went to sleep.

"G'night Landon." I said.

"Mhm." He just mumbled.

* * *

**my longest chapter yet! whoa! about 2.000 words, i know im an ameteur. im just pretty proud of myself. like always...**

**thanks for reading and please revew :)**


	7. Son of SoulHeart

**Chapter 7- Son of SoulHeart**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokémon_

"Why do we have to go through a cave?" I muttered. One thing I _always _feared and hated on journeys. Caves. This cave was called Charge Cave.

"C'mon, Frankie, caves are cool." Landon said.

He sure was positive, even when he lost the Contest last night. We entered the cave. It was pretty bright for a cave. There were many Electric Types. I checked them on my PokeDex.

"**Magnemite: Magnet Pokémon. The faster the units on its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate.**"

(Quick a/n: I didn't put the Gender there because Frankie was studying MANY Magnemite. Gender will only pop up when she's studying ONE Pokémon.)

"Cool Pokémon, but I'm not sure I want one." I said.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Stay still!" a voice said. Landon and I looked at each other confused.

"Did you say something?" We both asked.

"No." We both answered.

"Because I thought you said something." We both replied.

"Okay! Stop!" I said. We listened to the voice again. I heard a rubbing against something. We found a boy our age drawing with a pencil. A Magneton and Magnemite were floating in a pose. The boy had blonde hair, a white hoodie, and dark green pants. His shoes were white too.

"Hello." The boy turned to us.

"Hi." We replied.

"You must be travelers, I'm Jasper Stentz."

"I'm Frankie Ross." I introduced myself, shaking his hand.

"Landon Trohley." Landon shook his hand too.

"I'm a Sketcher." Jasper said.

"Oh! Can we see some of your drawings?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jasper opened a backpack behind him and gave us a notebook. We opened it. Wow. It was filled with _talent_! There were so many good drawings!

"How long have you been sketching, Jasper?" Landon asked.

"Two years, since I was eight."

"Since you were eight?" I repeated. This boy's got talent!

"Yup." Jasper nodded. "What are you guys doing in this cave?" He asked.

"Well, we're going to Surge City for my Gym Badge." I answered.

Jasper started packing up, "So you're challenging the Pokémon League?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

"My cousin's in the Pokémon League." Jasper put on his backpack.

"Really?" Landon asked.

"Yep, he's Hale. He uses Ice- Types." Jasper said.

"Ice- Types. Cool." Landon nodded.

I saw the exit, "Hey, Landon, I see the exit, let's go!"

"Bye Jasper, hope to see you soon." Landon and I left and saw the sky! We were out! Suddenly, a net fell on us. The net was pulled up. Suddenly, we were flying! What was happening? We looked up and saw a helicopter. We heard familiar voices.

"We caught 'em. Let's bring 'em to a Lab." a feminine voice said.

It was Team SoulHeart!

"Boss will make us _elite _members when we bring back these Trainers!" Gold's voice said.

"Yeah, I bet they caught some new Pokémon too!" Silver's voice added.

Landon and I kept struggling to break free. "Hey! Quit squirming! Nothin's gonna happen. Don't waste your time."Gold said.

Landon tried biting on the net, it didn't work. "What if _Totodile _bites us out?" I asked. Landon nodded, agreeing to the plan. I sent out Totodile, and he gnawed on the net. He didn't even make any scratch. I returned him and sighed, "We'll never escape." We neared some kind of building. We entered the building and it was freaky. A lot of scary- looking people looked at us. Silver and Gold released us from the net, they took our backpacks, and went through them. They took out our PokeBalls. They took out the Pokémon. Growlithe, Plusle, and Bulbasaur.

"Where's the Totodile?" Silver asked.

Totodile's PokeBall was clung to my belt. I sent him out, "Use Water Gun!" Totodile fired a stream of water at Gold and Silver.

"Agh! My hair!" Silver shrieked. Silver's long brown hair was soaked. I giggled. "You think that's funny, do you?! Ugh!" Silver sent out her Glameow, "Shadow Claw!" Glameow slashed Totodile with a shadow- coated arm.

"Meow!" Glameow cried.

"Aipom, use Swift!" A flurry of stars covered Gold and Silver.

"Who was that?!" Landon asked. Behind Gold and Silver, was Jasper!

"Jasper! Thanks!"

"Run!" Jasper just commanded us. We picked up our bags and PokeBalls and ran away. We ran out of the building, and went back to Charge Cave.

"How did you know where we were?" I asked.

"I didn't." Jasper shrugged.

"Huh?" Landon frowned.

"Well…" Jasper gulped. "My dad is the Leader of Team SoulHeart."

My eyes widened. How?! Jasper seems too innocent! "You're not lying to us are you?"

"No. But, I hated the life of crime. So, when I was eight, I had a piece of paper and a pencil and drew. After I discovered my talent, I left my dad and traveled alone. When I was ten, I went to Coral Town and got my Aipom."

"How did you travel? You were just eight." I said.

"Well, my dad's a mastermind; I've discovered how to covet food from people." Jasper replied.

"Maybe you have crime in you." Landon grinned.

"So… Are you the son of the boss who wanted a Totodile and Bulbasaur?" I asked.

"No, I never wanted a Totodile or Bulbasaur. My younger brother Brayden wants those Pokémon. He's just five so he can't capture those Pokémon, dad assigned Gold and Silver to steal those Pokémon."

"Hmph. What a chump." Landon said. "What about your cousin? The one in the Elite Four? Does he know about Team SoulHeart?"

"Yep, but his dad, my uncle, hates my dad, so they're rivals, and Hale doesn't really care. He just puts that aside and lives the life as a Trainer."

"Wait, if your dad was the captain of Team SoulHeart, is your last name SoulHeart?" I asked.

"Yes, but ever since I told people that, they feared me and just ran away. I changed it to Stentz, like a stencil."

"Can you really do that?" I asked. Jasper just shrugged.

"Yeah. And I have another Pokémon too." He took out another PokeBall.

Landon and I studied the Pokémon.

"**Aipom: The Long Tail Pokémon. Male. It lives high among treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.**"

I studied the other Pokémon.

"**Swablu: The Cotton Bird Pokémon. Female. It can't relax if it or its surroundings are not clean. It wipes off dirt with its wings.**"

Suddenly Landon asked, "If you're with us, will Team SoulHeart still chase us?"

"No, they think I betrayed them. So, I'm a target too."

"Aw, man." Landon sighed.

"Hey, can I join you guys? I wanna sketch your Gym Battles, and other sights! And I wanna crush dad's company." Jasper said.

"Hm…" I turned to Landon.

Landon shrugged, "If it's okay with you, it's okay with me."

"Well, you have to beat me in a battle first." I smirked.

"Okay! But, not in the cave, we might wake the Pokémon."

"Alright."

We left the cave and entered a clear field. "A one- on- one battle!"

I sent out Plusle and Jasper chose Aipom.

"Battle, begin!"

"Aipom, use Scratch!" Jasper exclaimed. Aipom jumped and his tail swiped Plusle's ear.

"Plusle! Use Shock Wave!" I commanded. Plusle electrocuted Aipom with a quick shock.

"Plu!"

"Aipom! Ai!"

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Jasper said. Aipom's tail glowed and he punched Plusle.

"Plusle, plu!" Plusle cried.

"C'mon Plusle, use Quick Attack!"

Plusle disappeared and reappeared, "Plu! Plu! Plu!" As she neared Aipom she tackled him and cried, "Plusle!"

Aipom fell but got back up, "Swift attack, Aipom!" Jasper said.

"You too, Plusle! Use Swift!" I said. The bundle of stars hit each other, and each Pokémon. Aipom got up and so did Plusle.

"Aipom, use Doubleslap!" Jasper said. Aipom slapped Plusle with his tail. "Now, Focus Punch again!" When Aipom's tail stopped, he slammed Plusle again with his tail fist. Plusle quickly fainted. Already?!

"I won! Alright, awesome job Aipom!"

"Return, Plusle. Good job." I put Plusle's PokeBall in my bag.

"So, I can travel with you guys?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Sure!" Landon said.

"Okay! Now, to Surge City we go!" The three of us ran as fast as we could and entered Surge City.

* * *

**If you know what Twilight is, Jasper and his cousin Hale are loosely based off the character Jasper Hale. I don't know why i chose Jasper. in fact, i dont even like Jasper! But i think it matches with the two cousins. **

**and if you also didn't notice, Hale is also loosely based off the word _Hail._** **and you know what hail means right?**

**thanks for reading! please review (:**


	8. Riley Again? Another Battle!

**Chapter 8- Riley Again? Another Battle!**

We walked across Route 303, but we had to stop because Jasper found a whole bunch of Pokémon in perfect position. He said he _had _to draw it, or he'd "die".

I checked the Pokémon on my PokeDex.

"**Roselia: The Thorn Pokémon. Female. The more healthy the ROSELIA, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. Its scent deeply relaxes people.**"

The Roselia was holding her roses up high. Jasper was sketching it greatly; it was as if he was taking a picture, because it was so perfect! Whenever Jasper would sketch he would stick out his tongue. He finished the sketch and it was so magnificent!

"You are such a great artist." I said.

"Mhm, thanks!"

"Yeah, she's right. Where'd you learn to sketch like that?" Landon asked.

Jasper put away his sketching stuff, "Well, I really don't know, Landon. I just… _drew_."

"Well, let's go! Surge City is close!" I said. We ran north and we entered Surge City. The place was so… Electrifying. There were huge pillars around it with electricity. The floor was metal and there were so many lights. It must've been the brightest city in Feon.

"I'm not gonna battle yet, I'll train for a while. I'm still a bit weak." I admitted.

"Now isn't that a shock?" a voice sneered. I turned. Riley. Ugh.

"What are you doing here?"

Riley frowned, "Being nosy aren't you?"

"I'm not the one listening into people's conversations." I replied.

"Well, if you must know." Riley flipped his hair, "I'm here to train."

I laughed. "Train again? You liar. Those four Badges you showed me, must've been fake. You're just a rookie like me, getting his second Badge."

Riley frowned again, "Shut up. At least I'm stronger than you."

"You are _not _stronger than me." I said.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you think I beat you back then." He grinned.

"Well, I'm stronger! Let's battle, again! I'll beat you!"

"Fine, you'll lose again anyway." Riley snickered.

We got in position. Jasper and Landon watched from the sidelines, Landon didn't referee this one…

"Totodile, I choose you!" I sent out Totodile.

"Toto!" Totodile cried.

"Cyndaquil, come out!" Riley said. Cyndaquil came out and his flames grew.

"You know I have an _advantage… _Right?" I said.

"We'll see. Flamethrower, Cyndaquil!" Riley commanded. Cyndaquil shot a large Flamethrower towards Totodile.

"Extinguish the flames! Use Water Gun!" I said. Totodile fired a Water Gun before the Flamethrower touched him.

"Toto!"

"Hmph. Cyndaquil, use Swift!" Riley said. Cyndaquil sent out a flurry of stars that followed Totodile everywhere. Totodile fell back, but he managed to get back up.

"Scratch, Totodile!" I ordered. Totodile jumped and slashed Cyndaquil's side.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil squeaked.

"Dile!" Totodile said.

"Alright, let's finish this off—"

"Toto!" Totodile jumped and slashed Cydnaquil harshly, it was even stronger than a normal Scratch attack.

"Hm… Slash attack." Riley said. "Impressive, that's all I say."

"Yay! Totodile, you learned Slash!" I said. "Use Slash again!"

But, Totodile didn't even budge. "Frankie, if a Pokémon learns a move, you'll need to practice it! So, don't use it now!" Landon called.

"Ah, okay. Totodile, use Scratch!" I said. Totodile scratched Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil fainted. Riley returned Cyndaquil and frowned.

"Another battle." He said. He sent out his Shiny Vibrava. I saw Jasper suddenly start sketching.

"Fine, Totodile, use Water Gun!" I commanded. Totodile fired another stream of water at Vibrava, but he missed.

"Sonicboom, Vibrava." Riley said. Vibrava sent a wave towards Totodile, who got hit by it. Totodile was swept off his feet and he hit Landon, who was sitting on a rock, but fell off. "Loser." Riley shook his head.

"Totodile, c'mon. Get back up." I said. Totodile got up, but Landon seemed to be hurt. I shot a glare at Riley, "How could you?!"

"How could I what?" Riley smirked.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" I said. Totodile scratched Vibrava's wing, but it probably didn't do much damage, because Vibrava's a Ground- Type, he must've been rock- hard.

Totodile suddenly screeched in pain, "TOTO!"

"Stupid." Riley chuckled.

"Totodile, use Water Gun, once more!" I said. Totodile shot a weak Water Gun at Vibrava, who didn't dodge that one.

"Vibrava, Dragonbreath. Let's end this." Vibrava fired a blue fiery breath at Totodile, Totodile fainted. I returned Totodile and sent out Plusle. "You do know you'll lose right?" grinned Riley.

"Shut up, Riley." I frowned, "Plusle, use Swift!" Plusle sent out a flurry of stars towards Vibrava, scratching him. Vibrava ducked down and Plusle started missing.

"Vibrava, Dig." Riley said. Vibrava dug underground and popped out under Plusle, tackling her.

"Plu!" Plusle fainted already.

"What a weak Pokémon." Riley returned his Vibrava. "You need some training."

"Oh, shut up." I said. Riley left and Landon and Jasper came up to me. Jasper showed me two nice sketches, one with Totodile slashing Cyndaquil and another with Plusle shooting Swift attack at Vibrava. "Nice." I complimented.

"Thank you. Hey, I heard there was a nice Wild Pokémon Garden in Route 304. Can we go check it out?" Jasper asked.

"Okay. I wanna see some new Pokémon." Landon said.

"Well, I wanna _catch _some new Pokémon." I said.

"Let's go!" We passed Surge City and went to Route 304, The Wild Pokémon Garden.

* * *

**well, that ends it. riley won... again *sigh***

**but... in the next chapter the team'll get some new Pokemon! who knows what Pokemon they'll catch!**

**thanks for reading and please review :)**


	9. Wild Pokemon Garden

**Chapter 9- Wild Pokémon Garden**

We had a break before we started catching, studying, and sketching wild Pokémon. Our Pokémon rested, had lunch, and relaxed.

"So you're cousins with an Elite Four member?" I asked Jasper.

"Oh yeah, he's really cool. I can tell you one of his Pokémon if you want." Jasper told me.

"Do tell." Landon said.

"Alright, his signature Pokémon is Mamoswine." Jasper replied.

"Signature Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yeah, each Elite Four member has a signature Pokémon that's like their strongest Pokémon." Jasper said, "That's how it is in the Feon region."

"Hm… I never knew that." I said.

"You're not from here are you?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, she's from the Hoenn Region. Probably from Lilycove since she came from Lilycove Cruise." Landon explained.

"Yep, I'm from Lilycove. With my parents, Drew Ross and May Ross." I replied.

"Drew and May. They sound very familiar." Jasper mumbled.

"Yeah! They're from the Grand Festival! Drew won most of them."

"Yeah, my parents were rivals back then, and look at them now. All lovey- dovey." I said, giggling. I took a sip of water, "Well, let's start catchin' some Pokémon!"

We headed into the Wild Pokémon Garden. There were so many cool Pokémon! Landon kept studying the Pokémon with his PokeDex.

"**Ralts: The Feeling Pokémon. Female. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly.**"

"**Starly: The Starling Pokémon. Male. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, if they bicker if the group grows too big.**"

"**Phanpy: The Long Nose Pokémon. Male. It is strong despite its compact size. It can easily pick up and carry an adult human on its back.**"

"Wait a sec." I said, stopping him from studying more Pokémon. "I like that Pokémon! It's cute, yet strong! I'll capture it!" I sent out Totodile.

"Toto!"

Phanpy noticed us and got ready for battling. "Phan!" Phanpy raised his nose.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" I said. Totodile shot a stream of water towards Phanpy. Phanpy jumped and dodged.

"Phan!" Phanpy dug underground and emerged from the ground under Totodile. "Py!"

"Dile!" Totodile cried.

"Use Water Gun now!" I said. Totodile shot a Water Gun at Phanpy.

"Phan!" Phanpy squeaked. Phanpy jumped and tackled Totodile.

"Toto!" Totodile said, "Toto!" Totodile got back up. He looked really weak. He jumped and readied a new move. His jaws turned icy then he bit onto Phanpy's ear. Ice spread little by little.

"What move is that?" I asked.

"That's Ice Fang." Landon told me, "Like Slash, you should practice that tomorrow or somethin' before achieving it fully."

"Okay!" I said.

"Phan!" Phanpy cried. "Phanpy!"

"Totodile, use Water Gun once more and we got him!" I said.

"Toto!" Totodile fired a last Water Gun and Phanpy fainted. I threw a PokeBall. The PokeBall shook three times and chimed. I captured a Phanpy! I ran and picked up my PokeBall. I sent out Phanpy. "Toto!" Totodile hugged Phanpy.

"Hey there buddy. I'm your new Trainer." I shook Phanpy's nose.

"Phan!" Phanpy hugged me.

"Aw…"

"Hey, now it's my turn to capture a Pokémon!" Landon said. He looked around and spotted a Pokémon. It was pink and dopey. I took a seat. Phanpy sat next to me and Totodile sat on my lap. Plusle came out and sat on my shoulder. I checked the Pokémon on my PokeDex.

"**Slowpoke: The Dopey Pokémon. Male. Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its tail is bitten.**" The Slowpoke kept biting his own tail.

"Come out, Bulbasaur!" Landon said.

"Bulba!"

"Use Razor Leaf!" He commanded. Bulbasaur shot sharp leaves towards Slowpoke who got hit by most of it, but just yawned. "Is it _mocking _me?!" Landon exclaimed.

"No, that's how Slowpoke is." Jasper said.

"Sloooow!" Slowpoke yawned and launched at Bulbasaur, pushing his head forward. "Poke!" He blasted Bulbasaur off with his head. Bulbasaur hit a tree, squishing his bulb. Bulbasaur quickly got off the tree.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Landon said. Bulbasaur tackled Slowpoke, but Slowpoke was so squishy, he didn't get much damage.

"Sloww!" Slowpoke used Confusion and lifted Bulbasaur up with Psychic powers. He slammed Bulbasaur down. He bit his tail again.

"Bulbasaur, get up and use Take Down!" Landon said. Bulbasaur slammed Slowpoke and bounced off. Slowpoke bit his tail again and started chewing.

"Sloww…"

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed, now!" Landon said. Bulbasaur fired seeds toward Slowpoke. He drained energy from Slowpoke. Slowpoke bit on his tail harder.

"Slowwww…"

"Bulbasaur, use Take Down!" Landon said. He tackled Slowpoke harshly and took recoil, but it was healed because of the Leech Seed.

"Slowpoke. Slow!" Slowpoke let go of his tail and shot a Water Gun towards Bulbasaur that didn't do that much damage. Maybe he was just too lazy to think.

"Let's finish this, Bulbasaur. Use Tackle!" Landon said. Bulbasaur tackled Slowpoke and he still didn't faint. "He won't fight back if I throw a PokeBall… I think." Landon threw a PokeBall, the ray of light covered Slowpoke and sealed him inside. It shook three times and rung. "Hah! I caught a Slowpoke!" Landon jumped.

"Landon." Jasper said.

"Hm?" He turned.

"Landon, you caught a _Slowpoke, _the Dopey Pokémon. It won't be much help." Jasper said.

"He will… once I train him." Landon assured him.

"Why don't you catch a Pokémon, Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged, "Okay…" He looked around a found one Pokémon.

"**Heracross: The Single Horn Pokémon. Female. It loves sweet honey. To keep all the honey to itself, it hurls rivals away with its prized horn.**"

"Hm… Heracross, huh?" Jasper said, "Okay, looks like a nice Pokémon. Go, Aipom!"

"Ai, ai!" Aipom cried.

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Jasper commanded. Aipom hit Heracross with his glowing tail.

"Hera!" Heracross cried. Heracross's horn glowed, and then he swiped it against Aipom, over and over.

"That's Fury Attack!" I said.

"Right. Aipom, stop the Fury Attack and use Fury Swipes!" Jasper said. Aipom scratched Heracross with both his hands and his tail. Heracross stopped is Fury Attack, Heracross slammed onto Aipom, using Take Down.

"Ai! Ai, ai, ai!" Aipom cried. Aipom got up.

"Aipom, use Focus Punch one more time!" said Jasper. Aipom's tail glowed and he punched Heracross.

"Hera!" Heracross cried in pain.

"Alright, Aipom, use Swift!" Jasper commanded. Aipom shot a flurry of stars at Heracross who kept getting scratched.

"Aipom, use _Thunderbolt!_"

"THUNDERBOLT?" Landon and I asked.

"Yes." Jasper said. Aipom let out an explosive surge of electricity. He electrocuted Heracross and paralyzed him too.

"Hera…" Heracross stood still and fell, in a very stiff position. "Heracross!" he fainted.

"Alright, go PokeBall!" Jasper said. He threw a PokeBall and the light coated Heracross and sucked him in the PokeBall. The PokeBall shook three times and rung! Jasper caught Heracross! "Yes! I caught Heracross!"

"Awesome!" Landon and I cheered.

"Thanks! You too, Aipom!" Jasper said. Aipom hopped on his shoulder. "Alright!"

"It's getting dark," Landon said, "We should go get a room at the Pokémon Center."

"Okay." Jasper and I nodded. We returned all our Pokémon and left the Wild Pokémon Garden.

**~.Surge City Pokémon Center.~**

Our Pokémon were healed and we went in our room. There were two bunk beds. Jasper was on the top bunk on the right bed and Landon was on the bottom. All the Pokémon shared the lower bunk on the left bed, and I took the top.

"G'night." We all said.

"Ai."

"Swablu!"

"Toto…"

"Plu!"

"Bulba."

"Growr!"

"Hera!"

"_Slowww?_"

* * *

**That's chapter 9. so, Frankie caught a Phanpy, Landon caught a Slowpoke, and Jasper caught a Heracross!! **

**thanks for reading! Please review! (:**


	10. Little Sister?

**Chapter 10- Little Sister? **

We all woke up the next morning pretty late. "Alright, time for some training!" I looked at the top bunk and all the Pokémon were still asleep. I returned them all in my PokeBall, so did Jasper and Landon.

"Alright, I'm gonna train too!" Landon said.

"Yeah! Time for some sketching!" Jasper exclaimed. We went outside and trained for a bit, but a girl stopped us. She had blonde hair, green eyes, a pink sleeveless shirt, and black jean shorts. She had a Pichu in her arms.

"Hello. Do you know where Riley Hart is?" she asked.

"Riley Hart?" I answered, "You mean, a red- haired Riley?"

"Yeah! That's him!" the girl nodded.

"I'm not sure…" I shrugged.

"Why would someone want to be looking for Riley?" Landon frowned.

"I'm his stepsister." The girl replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lisa Hart." The girl took her hand out.

I shook it slowly; who knew Riley had a stepsister? "So, you're Riley's stepsister?" I asked.

"Yep, he promised me when he reached our house he'd let me travel with him." Lisa said.

"Hm…" I nodded. "I guess he's still at the Gym or something. Want us to come with you?"

"Okay!" Lisa smiled.

We left the Pokémon Center. Jasper looked at Lisa, "You know, you're nothing like your stepbrother."

"Yeah, I noticed." Lisa said, "He's too mean. And, he doesn't really have friends but his Pokémon."

"Well, does he have a troubled past?" I asked.

"Look! The Gym!" Lisa totally ignored me. We went inside the Gym and saw Riley going against a blonde- haired girl. The girl had a ponytail and wore a yellow leather jacket and white shorts. She wore tall yellow boots. It was Riley's Vibrava against the girl's sheep- like Pokémon. I checked the Pokémon on my PokeDex.

"**Mareep: The Wool Pokémon. Female. Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking**"

"Alright, Mareep, use Tackle!"

"Let's end this, Vibrava! Dodge the Tackle and use Dig!" Riley said. Vibrava dug underground and erupted underneath Mareep and Mareep fainted.

"Mareep! Return!" the girl said. She returned her fallen Pokémon. "Thank you for the great battle, Riley. I present to you, the Charge Badge." She gave Riley a circle Badge that was yellow and seemed like it was attracting electricity.

"Thank you." Riley said. He returned Vibrava and saw us. He frowned, "What're you doing here?"

"Your _stepsister _was looking for you, so we helped her out." Landon said.

"Hmph. She's not my stepsister. I don't know her. She's just one of your weak friends."

Lisa gasped, "Riley! You meanie! I'm not weak! I can defeat you!"

I chuckled, "What about a battle with your own little stepsister. If you lose, she travels with you. If you win…"

Riley raised his eyebrow and continued for me, "If I win, she travels with _you_."

"Ooh! Either way it'll be fun!" squealed Lisa.

Jasper frowned, "I don't want a too happy girl with us. I don't care if she's older than us, she's just… Too squeaky. It's pretty annoying."

"I believe in her, she'll pummel Riley." I said.

"How can you believe in her, you just met her…" said Landon.

I didn't answer.

**~.Pokémon Center Battlefield.~**

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle!" Landon declared, "No substitutions!"

"Alright! Go, Pichu!" Lisa sent out the mouse Pokémon. I know I've seen that Pokémon before, back at Landon's contest. That Serenity girl had a Pichu.

"Cyndaquil, I choose you!" Riley said. He sent out his starter.

"Ooh!" cooed Lisa, "Cyndaquil, you grew!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil smiled at Lisa.

"Ugh." Riley groaned.

"Battle begin!" Landon said.

"Pichu, use Shock Wave!" commanded Lisa. Pichu shot a surge of electricity at Cyndaquil.

"Cynda!" he cried.

"Cyndaquil, get up." Riley frowned. "Use Ember!" Cyndaquil shot an Ember attack at Pichu who's ear kept getting burnt.

"Pichu!" squeaked Lisa, "Oh no, use Quick Attack!" Pichu sped up and ran towards Cyndaquil.

"Look out and once you spot Pichu, use Swift!"

"Pichu, pichu, pichu!" Pichu said, reappearing everywhere.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil cried and shot a flood of stars at Pichu once he spotted him. Pichu fainted.

"Weakling." Riley grunted.

Lisa started sniffling, "What kind of brother are you?!" she started crying. I couldn't help but make her stand there. It's weird, she's older than me … but…

"It's okay… He's mean to everyone." I said.

"Alright…" she sniffed, "Return, Pichu. Go, Cyndaquil!" she stopped crying.

"Cynda!"

Two Cyndaquil huh? This'll be interesting.

"Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!" Lisa commanded. Cyndaquil rolled and burst in flames. He rolled on Riley's Cyndaquil, but it didn't really hurt him.

"Cyndaquil, use Quick Attack!" Riley ordered. Cyndaquil tackled the other Cyndaquil with much speed.

"Cyndaquil! Get up, please! Use Swift!" Lisa said. Her Cyndaquil sprayed stars at Riley's Cyndaquil. Riley's Cyndaquil fell back and fainted.

"How did she do that?!" I exclaimed.

"My Cyndaquil's really strong!" Lisa said.

Riley frowned, "Vibrava, go!" The Shiny Vibrava came out. "Use Dragonbreath and end this!" Vibrava fired a blue flaming stream. Cyndaquil already fainted. "Now, travel with her."

Lisa put her head down and returned Cyndaquil. She sighed, "I promise not to be a bother." She said.

Riley frowned, "Who am I kidding! You're gonna make my sister a dork! C'mon Lisa."

Lisa smiled, "Really Riley?! Oh, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I just didn't want them to taint you." Riley said. Lisa hugged Riley and Riley hugged back.

I nearly said 'aww.' But since Riley was there, I couldn't do that…

"Bye, Frankie, Landon, and Jasper!" Lisa said. The two left. Hm, would they cooperate?

* * *

**sort of a filler chapter... but it explains riley's last name. now he's got a traveling partner...since i dont know what to write in the next chapter, im gonna make a riddle right now. WINNER GETS TO MAKE THEIR BEST OC AND THAT OC GETS A SPOT HERE AS A NEW ELITE FOUR MEMBER! so... here goes the riddle... PS: It's a Pokemon.**

Each step I take,  
can purify a dirty lake.  
Something purple follows me,  
While I cross from sea to shining sea.  
Who am I?

**i know it's not that great, because I made it up... it could be pretty easy.**

**SO... all you need is to submit your answer and your Elite Four OC. and of course, since your OC will be in the Elite Four, you'll need a certain type. i wont be updating until i get an answer. **

**i recommend the Trainer's name is similar to his/her type like Hale and his Ice- Types. and ONE OC PER PERSON.**

**thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	11. Graceful Grace

**Chapter 11- Graceful Grace!**

**(The OC in this chapter belongs to Scorchtail, winner of my riddle!  
I might have more riddles in later chapters for a Gym Leader OC. A lot of people answered RIGHT, but only one person answered FIRST.)**

**[Oh and thanks to my 43****rd**** reviewer, Shizuka Taiyou! 43 is my favorite number!  
Don't get me wrong, I love other reviews too!]**

We went inside for a quick rest, and then we went back to the battlefield. A girl watched us. She had long brown hair, emerald green eyes, a green t-shirt, and long blue jeans. She wore green sneakers and she had a green bow in her hair. Wow, this girl was green… "Your battling style is very good." The girl complimented me.

"Thank you…?" I said. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Grace Lavendine." She took her hand out.

Jasper and Landon gasped and blushed.

"You're Grace Lavendine!" Jasper said stupidly.

Grace giggled, "Yes I am."

"You're Grace Lavendine!" Landon repeated. Stupidly, too.

"She said that!" I punched Landon.

He came back up with a wiggling smile, "Hehe… You're Gra—"

"Oh shut up!" I slapped him.

Grace giggled, "That was cute."

I gagged, "Them? Cute?"

Suddenly, Jasper and Landon glared at me.

"How do you guys know her anyway?" I asked.

Jasper smiled, "'Cuz she's Grace Laven—"

I slapped Jasper too. "Shut up!"

"Because, she's from the Elite Four!" Landon exclaimed. I suddenly looked up at her.

"No… Way…" I said.

"Yeah. I'm the third Elite Four member." Grace said.

"Can we battle?!" I asked.

"Oh… Well, okay." Grace nodded.

We got in position. Landon refereed this one again.

"This will be a three-on-three battle! No substitutions!" Landon said. "Frankie versus… Hehe… Grace."

"Ugh."

"Okay! Let's go, Vileplume!" Grace sent out a blue Pokémon. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Vileplume: The Flower Pokémon. Female. Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen.**"

"Go, Phanpy!" I sent out my newest Pokémon.

"Phan!" Phanpy cried.

"Frankie, Grass- Types have a great advantage over Ground- Types." Grace warned me.

"Okay." I shrugged. Who cares?

"Battle, begin!" Landon announced.

"Vileplume, use Mega Drain!" Grace said. Vileplume shot a green stream from her flower. It hit Phanpy and energy was sucked out. Phanpy cried in pain. Vileplume stopped.

"Plume!" Vileplume cried.

"Phanpy, use Take Down!" I commanded. Phanpy jumped and rammed into Vileplume, but Vileplume just shook Phanpy on.

"Vi!" Vileplume puffed her chest.

"Vileplume, use Petal Dance!" Grace said. Pink petals came out of Vileplume's flower and the swirled around Vileplume and Phanpy. Phanpy got hit by them, and Vileplume danced around them. Phanpy suddenly fainted.

"Grace wins this round!" Landon said.

"Oh no! Return!" I returned my Phanpy. "Plusle, I choose you!"

"Return, Vileplume. Go, Meganium!"

I took out my PokeDex, "**Meganium: Female. The Herb Pokémon. Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers.**"

"Plusle, use Quick Attack!" I commanded.

"Stop the Quick Attack, Meganium! Use Razor Leaf!"

Meganium shot sharp leaves at Plusle, stopping Plusle's Quick Attack. "Um… Try Swift!"

"Plusle, plu!" Plusle sprayed stars towards Meganium.

"Wipe them out, use Vine Whip!" Grace commanded.

"Meganium!" Meganium cried and threw her vines at the stars, wiping them out. "Nium!"

"Let's end this, use Magical Leaf!" said Grace.

"Mega!" Meganium drew her head back and shot multi- colored leaves towards Plusle, who fainted too.

"Winner, Grace!" Landon said.

"Return Plusle." I sighed. "Totodile, c'mon out!"

"Retun, Meganium. Let's go, Sceptile!" Grace sent out another new Pokémon. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Sceptile: The Forest Pokémon. Male. The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat.**"

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!" Grace said. Sceptile shot multiple seeds towards Totodile.

"Jump and dodge!" I commanded. Totodile tried to jump, but he still got hit by the Bullet Seed.

"Scep!"

"Alright, use Quick Attack!" Grace commanded. Sceptile tackled Totodile with unbelievable speed.

"Oh man, Totodile!" I called, "Are you okay?!"

"Toto…" Totodile tried to get up, but fell.

I sighed, "Return."

"Return Sceptile." Grace said.

"Grace wins the battle! Three to zero!" Landon announced.

"Nice battle, you seem like a good Trainer. Your Pokémon just keep trying and trying." Grace smiled.

"Thanks." I said. "You're a good Trainer yourself."

"'Cuz she's Grace La—"

I punched Jasper again.

"I hope to see you around." Grace turned to leave.

"Wait! Who's your signature Pokémon?"

"My Sceptile! He's my signature Pokémon." answered Grace.

"Why'd you choose Sceptile?" Jasper asked.

"It's a souvenir!" she smiled.

"Uh…?" we all mumbled.

"Yes, I come from Mauville City, Hoenn. But, I got sick of it so I left to go to Feon. Nurse Joy gave me a Treecko… Kind of like a souvenir." Grace explained.

"What's wrong with you?! Why'd you leave Hoenn?! Hoenn is like—" I was stopped.

"Everyone's got their opinions." Grace said. "Now, I have to go. Goodbye!" Grace smiled and left.

"We just talked to Grace Lavendine!" Jasper and Landon high- fived each other.

"You guys are so stupid." I said. I went back in the Pokémon Center and healed my Pokémon.

* * *

**this is bad... my chapters are getting shorter. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**anyway... i have a major crush on a guy named Brendon Urie in Panic! At The Disco, so, I might update chapters with his name ^.^**

**aaaaaaand, like i said, ill have more riddles for maybe gym leaders or something **

**thanks for reading, please review! (:**


	12. Max Power!

**Chapter 12- Max Power!**

"Alright, you guys ready for another Gym Badge?" I asked my Pokémon the next morning.

"Phan!"

"Toto!"

"Plus!"

"Seems ready to me!" I smiled. We had a quick breakfast and we left the Pokémon Center. We entered the Gym and we saw the Gym Leader.

"Hello, welcome my Gym." The girl said. "I'm Maxine, but you can call me Max."

"I'm Frankie and I'd like to battle you today." I introduced myself.

"Okay!" Max smiled.

**~.Surge City Pokémon Gym Battlefield.~**

"This will be a three-on-three match!" declared the referee. "Only the challenger may substitute!"

"Pachirisu, let's go!" Max sent out a new Pokémon. I took out my PokeDex.

"**Pachirisu: The EleSquirrel Pokémon. Female. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.**"

"Alright, Totodile, I choose you!"

"Battle begin!" the referee declared.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" I commanded. Totodile slashed Pachirisu's tail with his claws.

"Toto!"

"Pachi!" Pachirisu cried.

"Pachirisu, use Thunder Wave! Max said. Pachirisu let out a weak blue wave and Totodile was electrocuted. Suddenly, Totodile couldn't move! Totodile was paralyzed! It was like when I paralyzed Staravia back at Aerial City.

"Toto!" Totodile wouldn't move. He just stood still.

"Hah! Perfect!" Max exclaimed, "Pachirisu, use Spark!" Pachirisu shot a blue spark at Totodile and shocked him.

"Dile, toto!" Totodile cried.

"Hang in there buddy! We can do it!" I called.

"Iron Tail, Pachirisu!" Max commanded. Pachirisu swiped her tail at Totodile, who couldn't dodge.

"Totodile! Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"Dile!" Totodile said.

"Maybe you're mouth isn't paralyzed!" I said. Totodile opened his mouth and closed it, "Alright! Use Water Gun!"

Totodile sprayed water at Pachirisu, who was blown away and hit the wall. Pachirisu got back up.

"Use Quick Attack and Spark at the same time!" Max ordered. Pachirisu ran towards Totodile with the speed of Quick Attack and tackled him with Spark surrounding her. It was like a mini Volt Tackle.

"Oh man… C'mon Totodile!" I called. Totodile got back up.

"Dile! Toto!"

"That's some pretty good defense. Impressive." Max said.

"Thank you. Let's show her defense isn't all we've got!" I told Totodile. "Try a Slash attack!"

Totodile ran towards Pachirisu with his arm behind him. "Dile!" He swiped his claw against Pachirisu and Pachirisu fainted.

"Return, Pachirisu! You did a good job, take a rest." Pachirisu was returned.

"Winner of this round is Frankie Ross and her Totodile!" the referee announced. It felt good to hear that.

"Alright, you'll have nothing against… Mareep!" Max sent out her next Pokémon. It was the same sheep Pokémon I saw with Riley.

"You still okay to battle Totodile?" I asked.

"Toto!" Totodile nodded.

"Alright." I knew Totodile couldn't use Slash repetitively so I didn't use it for a while.

"Maaa!" Mareep cried, "Reep!"

"Mareep, use Thundershock!" commanded Max. Mareep shot a yellow wave towards Totodile, which ended the battle already.

"Winner, Gym Leader Max and her Mareep!" the referee said. It didn't feel good to hear _that_.

"Return, Totodile. Good job." I returned Totodile. "Go! Plusle!"

"Ooh! Another Electric- Type! Great!" Max exclaimed.

"Plusle, use Swift!" I commanded. Plusle shot a bunch of stars towards Mareep, which cut some of her wool.

"Oh man! Mareep, use Tackle!" ordered Max. Mareep rammed into Plusle.

"Plu!" Plusle cried. She got up.

"Use Quick Attack!" I exclaimed. Plusle gained speed and tackled Mareep. Mareep fell back but landed on her fur.

"Mareep, use Iron Tail!" Max commanded. The orange pearl on Mareep's tail glowed and then she slammed it against Plusle.

Plusle fell back and struggled to get back up, "Plu… Sleplu."

"You okay bud?" I asked.

"Plu…" Plusle moaned, "PLUSLE, PLU!" Plusle let out a large amount of thunder. It hit Mareep, and made a lot of damage, which was pretty unbelievable since they were both Electric- Types.

"What move is that?" I asked.

"That was Thunder." Landon said, "But, like Slash and Ice Fang, you'll need Training for that."

"Okay!" I nodded.

"Ma!" Mareep cried.

"Alright, Plusle, use Quick Attack." I said. Plusle used Quick Attack again and hit Mareep.

"Mareep! Plusle is almost out of energy, use Tackle and let's end this!" Max said. Mareep tackled and… Max was right. They did end it. Plusle fainted. But, this was a three-on-three battle which means…

"Return Plusle. Good job." I said. "Go! Phanpy!"

"Phan!" Phanpy cried and raised his nose.

"Ooh! A Ground- Type…" Max shuddered, "Mareep, use Tackle!"

Mareep ran towards Phanpy as he stood there, waiting. "Wait for it!" I called. Mareep ran closer, "Dig!" Phanpy quickly dug underground and Mareep fell in the hole. "Tackle her outta there!" Phanpy tackled Mareep out of the hole.

"Smart." I heard Max mumble, "Mareep! Use Iron Tail!"

The pearl glowed again, as the Iron Tail readied. "Maaaa!"

"Phan!"

"Phanpy, stay still." I said. Mareep jumped and swiped her tail. "Grab it with your nose!" Phanpy held Mareep's tail with his nose. "Flail!" Phanpy shook around and let go of Mareep, then tackled her. Mareep fainted.

"It's not the end!" Max said, "Return! Have some rest, Mareep."

"Good job Phanpy!" I called.

"Winners are Frankie Ross and Phanpy!" the referee said.

"Time to show you my greatest Pokémon!" Max sent out a blue Pokémon. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Manectric: The Discharge Pokémon. Male. It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud  
overhead to drop lightning bolts.**"

"Hm… We can take 'em! Right Phanpy?"

"Phan!"

"Manectric, use Bite!" Max commanded. Manectric seemed to be really fast! He bit Phanpy's ear.

"Phanpy!" I called.

"Alright, add some fire!" Max said. Manectric exhaled and fire surrounded Phanpy.

"That's Fire Fang!" I heard Landon exclaim.

"Phanpy, c'mon! Stay strong! Use Flail and shake him off!" I said. Phanpy shook around and Manectric got off.

"Manec!" Manectric barked.

"Use Rollout!" I said. Phanpy rolled around and hit Manectric.

"Trrriii!" Manectric snarled.

"Manectric, use Quick Attack." said Max. Manectric tackled Phanpy quickly.

"Man, that is some _speed_!" I said. "But, not much power! Phanpy, use Take Down!"

"Phaaaaaan, PY!" Phanpy slammed onto Manectric.

"Mane!" Manectric hissed.

"Phanpy, add more power, Rollout!" Phanpy rolled on top of Manectric's fallen body.

"Phaaaan… PY, PY, PY!" Phanpy cried.

I grinned, "Now, jump and slam down!" Phanpy jumped once and slammed down.

"MANE!!!!" Manetric cried.

"Oh man! Manectric, are you alright?" Max asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Did I break any bones or anything?" I asked.

"Oh no… He's fine." Replied Max… "Just fainted."

"Fainted?! That means I won!" I cheered. Landon and Jasper ran to my side.

"Awesome job!" they both told me.

"Look, I got a good sketch." Jasper showed me a sketch of Phanpy slamming Manectric.

"That was a great battle." Landon told me.

"Thanks!"

Max came to me, "You are worthy of the Charge Badge," She gave me the same badge she gave Riley the other day.

"Thank you Max."

"No problem. The next Gym is at Maine Town. You just have to pass Secta Forest and Topaz Town."

"Yeah! There's a Contest at Topaz Town." Landon said.

"Alright. Let's get to Secta Forest!" Jasper exclaimed.

"_Forest?_"

* * *

**Well, seems like Frankie isn't fond of forests! That's the end of chapter 12. What'll happen at Secta Forest? Will Landon win his contest at Topaz Town?**

**Oh and if you didn't notice Max's name is like… a bunch of energy… like the chapter, Max power, max energy, max electricity. Do you get it? Anyway, that's all for now! **

**thanks for reading, please review! :) **


	13. Secta Forest's Challengers!

**Chapter 13- Secta Forest's Challengers**

"Gosh, I hate forests." I frowned as we entered.

"Why? It's the perfect place for Training. Why don't we battle a few Bug- Catchers?" said Landon.

"Besides, your Pokémon are in ship shape after battling Max, she even healed your Pokémon for you." Jasper added.

"Fine." I groaned. We found a boy about our age. He wore a green shirt and black shorts. He had brown sandals and a hat. He also had a net and a was probably the normal Bug- Catcher outfit in Feon.

"I'm Bug- Catcher Donald! Let's have a two-on-two battle!" he told me. Donald had an Australlian accent.

"Um… Okay…?"

"Let's go, Wurmple!" He sent out a worm Pokémon. Landon used his PokeDex.

"**Wurmple: The Worm Pokémon. Male. Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes.**"

"Go, Totodile!" I sent out Totodile.

"Ladies first!" Donald said.

"Alright, Totodile, use Water Gun!" I said. Totodile shot a jet of water towards Wurmple.

"Don't take that! Use Poison Sting!" Donald said. Wurmple shot a bunch of toxic needles, as Totodile dodged them.

"You see, _Donald_… I'm a pretty skilled Trainer! In hold of two badges! Yeah!" I bragged.

"Well, I'm just starting my journey. Going against you will be great training!" Donald replied.

"It sure will…" I smirked, "Totodile, use Slash!" Totodile finally perfected Slash! He hit Wurmple with one swipe and Wurmple fainted.

"Oh man! Return, Wurmple. Come on out, Hoothoot!" said Donald. He sent out an owl- like Pokémon. Landon studied the Pokémon again.

"**Hoothoot: The Owl Pokémon. Male. It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways.**"

"See, Hoothoot is my best friend. Since no one wants to travel with ol' Bug- Catcher Donald, I catch lots of Pokémon so I've got company!" Donald said. It was weird, he was smiling while he said that. "Hoothoot, use Aerial Ace!" Hoothoot flew towards Totodile with unbelievable speed. It was like a Quick Attack in the sky! Hoothoot slammed into Totodile and Totodile fell back.

"C'mon, bud! Get up!" I said. My encouragement got Totodile up and running. For a beginning Trainer, Donald's Hoothoot was pretty strong.

"Dile!"

"Totodile, let's try training for _Ice Fang _now!" I said. Totodile lunged at Hoothoot. He bit down and ice spread. Hoothoot's wing was frozen. "Let's finish this quickly, use Slash!" Totodile slashed Hoothoot's frozen wing and the ice shattered.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot crowed.

"Hoothoot, use Peck!" Donald said. Hoothoot aimed his beak at Totodile and sped up. He pecked Totodile's jaw repetitively. "Yeah! Let's beat 'em, use Hypnosis!" Donald said making a fist, punching the air. Hoothoot looked at Totodile's eyes a mysterious purple aura rung and hit Totodile. Totodile dropped asleep.

"Toto…" Totodile snored.

"Oh man! Return, Totodile. Go, Plusle!" I sent out Plusle.

"Oh no, an Electric- Type, this'll be tough." Donald's fist loosened. "Use Hypnosis, Hoothoot!"

"Nope! Dodge it with Quick Attack!" As Hoothoot shot the purple aura, Plusle used the speed of Quick Attack to propel herself from the ground. She jumped up and landed on a tree branch, "Use Spark!" Plusle shot electricity at Hoothoot.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot cried. Hoothoot fell back and fainted.

"Oh man! Hoothoot, you okay?" Donald picked up his fallen bird Pokémon.

"Hoot." Hoothoot crowed weakly.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Donald returned Hoothoot, "But I do ask a favor, can I go with you to exit Secta Forest?"

"Sure!" the three of us said.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"I am Psychic Rachael. A battle I see in the future. With you!" A girl with grey robes, black hair, and sandals pointed to Landon.

"Me? Okay." Landon agreed to a battle.

"A one-on-one battle I see! My choice of Pokémon is Psyduck!" Rachael told Landon. She sent out a yellow duck Pokémon. I used my PokeDex.

"**Psyduck: The Duck Pokémon. Male. Overwhelmed by enigmatic abilities, it suffers a constant headache. It sometimes uses mysterious powers.**"

"Alright, Slowpoke, I choose you!"

"Two dopey Pokémon. I'm not sketching that." Jasper crossed his arms.

"Slowpoke, use Water Gun!"

"You too Psyduck!" said Rachael.

The Water Guns collided and water splashed Landon, Rachael, Donald, Jasper, and I.

"Psyduck, use Fury Swipes." Rachael said. Psyduck ran towards Slowpoke, flailing his arms.

"Psy, psy, psy!" he cried. He scratched Slowpoke.

"Sloww…"

"Slowpoke, use Headbutt!" Slowpoke launched at Psyduck and slammed Psyduck's head.

"Psyduuuuck!" Psyduck screeched.

"Yes, release your psychic energy, my Psyduck, use Confusion!" Rachael said, mysteriously. Psyduck looked at Slowpoke and his eyes glowed. Slowpoke was being controlled by Psyduck's telekinesis! Slowpoke floated in the air with his tail in his mouth.

"Slowwpoke…?" Slowpoke mumbled. Psyduck threw him around then slammed him to a tree. Slowpoke regained consciousness. "Poke…"

"Yes, use Tackle attack, Slowpoke!" said Landon. Slowpoke tackled Psyduck and he fell back. Psyduck fainted… Already?!

"Well, I haven't seen my loss in the future…" said Rachael, "May I travel with you out of Secta Forest?"

"Hm, okay?" Jasper shrugged. Lots of people wanted to travel with us.

**-After lunch-**

"Hey there! I'm Youngster Calvin! Can I battle _you_?" A boy with a blue shirt and brown shorts came up to Jasper. Calvin had a cap that was worn backwards. "A three-on-three!"

"Uh… Sure?" Jasper took a drink of water and got ready for battle.

"Right, Pidgey, standby!" Calvin sent out a bird Pokémon. I used my PokeDex.

"**Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Female. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed however, it can ferociously fight back**"

"Aipom's my choice!" Jasper sent out his Aipom. I think I knew why he chose Aipom, because Aipom knows Thunderbolt.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Calvin's Pidgey flapped her wings and wild gusts hit Aipom.

"Stick your tail to the ground to prevent being blown away!" Jasper said. Aipom dug his tail down to the ground and the winds didn't blow him away. "Yeah! Now let's use Swift!" Aipom jumped and his tail shot stars at Pidgey.

"Use Aerial Ace and dive through them!" Calvin commanded. Pidgey's body was surrounded by white waves then he dove down, tackling the stars and making them explode.

"Let's just end this! Use Thunderbolt!"

Aipom's Thunderbolt shot Pidgey and Pidgey fainted.

"Oh man! Return, Pidgey. Come out, Beedrill!"

"Return, Aipom. Let's go, Swablu!"

I checked Beedrill on my PokeDex. "**Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokémon. Male. Its best attack involves flying around at high sped, striking with poison needles, then flying off.**"

"Hm! We can take 'em. Right, Swablu?"

"Luuu!" sung Swablu.

"Beedrill, use Quick Attack!" Calvin said. Beedrill dove down and tackled Swablu.

"Swaaa!" cried Swablu.

"C'mon, get up! Use Wing Attack!" Jasper commanded. Swablu swiped her glowing wings against Beedrill.

"Beebee!" Beedrill exclaimed.

"Hang in there! Use Poison Sting!" Calvin called. Beedrill shot multiple toxic needles at Swablu. Swablu dodged them all until the last one.

"Swa!" Swablu was poisoned.

"Oh man, Swablu, return! You did good so far. Come back out, Aipom!" Jasper sent Aipom back out. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"You won't get us with that move again! Use Double Team!" Beedrill multiplied himself.

"Just strike all of them Aipom!"

"Ai, ai!" Aipom shot a Thunderbolt at every clone until he demolished all of them, but the real Beedrill was nowhere.

"What the--?!" we all exclaimed.

"Behind you!" Jasper said. Beedrill stabbed Aipom's tail with his needles.

"AIIII!" cried Aipom. Aipom fainted.

"Beebee!" Beedrill cheered.

"Good job, Aipom. Return. Go! Heracross!"

Jasper's new Pokémon came out, "Hera!"

"Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Jasper commanded. Heracross stabbed Beedrill with one stab and Beedrill fainted.

"Return, Beedrill. Time for you to meet, my best friend! Come out, Turtwig!" Calvin sent out a Pokémon. It was the Pokémon that defeated Bulbasaur in Landon's contest!

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Calvin commanded. Turtwig shot many sharp leaves and they slashed Heracross.

"Cut those leaves with Horn Attack!" Jasper used the same move and the leaves were cut. "Use Tackle attack!" Heracross flew by to tackle Turtwig.

"Withdraw!" Turtwig withdrew in his shell and Heracross just tackled the hard shell. "Use Rapid Spin!" Calvin's Turtwig spun then Heracross's move was countered. "Yeah!"

"Heracross, use Brick Break!" said Jasper. Heracross beat Turtwig with his horn and Turtwig came out his shell… Fainted! "Yeah! We won!"

"Return, Turtwig, you deserve a good rest."

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed, "I've got an idea. Why don't the three of us travel together? Me, Rachael, and Calvin."

"That's a great idea." Rachael and Calvin agreed.

"Thank you for bringing us together." Calvin told us.

"No problem!" We replied. We exited the forest, but Donald, Calvin, and Rachael stayed in the forest to Train.

"Hey! A Contest Hall!" Landon exclaimed as we entered Topaz City.

* * *

**Okay, so next chapter will have Landon's Contest! What will happen? Stay tuned!**

**thanks for reading, please review! (: **


	14. Landon's Rival! Enter: Brady!

**Chapter 14- Landon's Rival! Enter: Brady!**

"_Closed?!_" exclaimed Landon as he saw a sign on the Contest Hall door.

"Hm…" Jasper read the sign, "They were closed due to being destroyed by Vigoroth."

"Vigoroth?! Ugh!" Landon groaned, "I hate that Pokémon now."

"Man, you guys are late with news." said a voice. We turned and we saw a boy with blond hair. He wore a black long-sleeve and he wore a white open collar shirt. He looked like my dad when he was younger. He wore glasses and blue jeans. He had a yellow backpack on his left shoulder. "The name's Brady Paller."

"Nice to meet you, Brady. I'm Landon Trohley. I'm guessing you're a Co-Ordinator too." Landon shook Brady's hand.

"Yep, though my parent's aren't really fond of that… You see, my parents are Frontier Heads." Brady said.

"Frontier? What's a Frontier?" I asked.

"It's like a huge place filled with different buildings and such. Where Trainers can test their skills." Brady explained. "There are three Battle Frontiers." He held up three fingers, "The one at Hoenn." One finger went down, "Another at Sinnoh." Another finger went down, "And the latest and newest one, here at Feon." He put his finger down and made a fist.

"Sounds cool! Can I go?" I questioned him.

"You need every Badge and you need to defeat the Elite Four." answered Brady. "But, I can tell you three about the Battle Frontier."

"Yeah! Do tell!" We all said.

"Okay. There's the Battle Island where Trainers go through a tough water obstacle course, then they battle the Frontier Head, kinda like a Gym Leader, but tougher! There's also the Battle Factory, where you can rent Pokémon and battle until you reach the certain place where the Frontier Head is at! Then, there's the Battle Museum, that place freaks me out, you have to go through this really creepy, supposedly 'haunted' museum, and when you get to the right place, you battle the Frontier Head! Also, there's the Battle Dojo, where my parents work at, you have to simply battle until you reach my parents and do a double battle. There's the Battle Circus, it's kind of like a bigger Contest, but mostly battling, but you have to look good. Lastly, the most hardest, most complicated, is the Battle Tower. You go through a huge tournament, and if you finish, the strongest Frontier Head awaits his battle."

"Well that is a lot of info! I'm not sure I'll remember that!" I said.

"It's in any Feon Region book, and those can be bought everywhere." replied Brady.

"Okay."

"Hey, Brady. You said you were a Co- Ordinator. You think we should have a battle?" asked Landon.

"Sure! I'd love to have a battle. How about three-on-three?"

"Perfect." Landon nodded.

**~.Pokémon Center Battle Field.~**

"Alright! Let's go, Monferno!" Brady sent out an orange Pokémon. I took out my PokeDex.

"**Monferno: The Playful Pokémon. Male. It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance.**"

"Meet my best bud, Monferno. He was my very first Pokémon. I may come from all the way here, but that doesn't stop me from getting a partner!" Brady said. That must mean, he went from here, all the way to Coral Town, and back!

"Well, meet my starter, go Bulbasaur!" Landon sent out his starter.

"Ugh! Landon, maybe your even stupider than the Pokémon you shoulda used!" Jasper called, "You shoulda used Slowpoke!"

"Ah! Right!" Landon slapped his forehead.

"Too late, my friend. Monferno, use Ember!" Brady commanded. Monferno shot bolts of fire at Bulbasaur, who dodged all of them successfully.

"Yeah! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and grab Monferno's tail!" said Landon. Bulbasaur took out his vines and they grasped on Monferno's tail and squeezed it. "Now, throw him!" Bulbasaur waved Monferno around then threw him.

"Hm, that Bulbasaur's pretty strong, Landon. Monferno, get back up and use Mach Punch!" Monferno got back up. His fist glowed, then he rapidly punched Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried.

"Bulbasaur, get a grip! Take out your vines again, grab his tail, and swing him under you!" Landon said. Bulbasaur did as commanded. He took out his vines, grasped Monferno's tail, and swung him. Landon dodged the incoming Pokémon.

"Saur!"

"Bulbasaur, he's down, use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur shot a seed from his bulb.

"C'mon! Use Flame Wheel and get up!" Brady gritted his teeth. Monferno got up, rolled, the flames covered him, and he blasted off. He rolled towards Bulbasaur's side and tackled him with the flames. "Let's finish this Bulbasaur, use Fury Swipes!"

"Ferno! Fer, fer, fer!" Monferno scratched Bulbasaur over and over, and Landon didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Bulbasaur started glowing and shining.

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur said. Monferno stepped back and the glowing faded, but Bulbasaur seemed different. He looked different too.

"Bulbasaur! You evolved!" exclaimed Landon. He ran to his newly evolved Pokémon and hugged him.

"Ivy!" the new Pokémon cried. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Ivysaur: The Seed Pokémon. Male. When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom.**"

"Awesome! You're stronger now! Now, use Leech Seed!" commanded Landon. Ivysaur shot two seeds at the stunned Monferno. The seeds grew quickly and vines wrapped around Monferno. Energy got sucked out and Ivysaur gained it. Ivysaur's wounds were healed. Monferno fainted.

"Return, Monferno!" Brady returned Monferno, "Come out! Corphish!"

"Corr!" A red Pokémon came out. I checked the Pokémon on my PokeDex.

"**Corphish: The Ruffian Pokémon. Male. Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey.**"

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam!" Brady ordered. Corphish shot multiple bubbles towards Ivysaur. Ivysaur seemed like he didn't get any pain at all, he looked pleased that he was getting showered with bubbles.

"Phish!?"

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" Landon commanded.

"Saur! Ivysaur, saur!" Ivysaur fired sharp leaves at Corphish, they scratched the ruffian Pokémon.

"Phish, cor!"

Corphish fell and fainted. "Return, Corphish." Brady said, "I just caught him okay?"

"Right."

"Go, Leafeon!" Brady sent out a Pokémon I have never seen.

"Leafeon… Huh?" I used my PokeDex.

"**Leafeon: The Verdant Pokémon. Female. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis.**"

"Your PokeDex may say most Leafeon don't like to fight, but mine _lives _to fight!" Brady said.

"A Grass- Type huh? Return, Ivysaur! Go, Growlithe!"

"Finally, a smart choice." Jasper said.

"Leafeon, use Quick Attack!" said Brady. Leafeon disappeared in a blink of an eye, but reappeared when she tackled Growlithe.

Growlithe howled, "Growwwwww!"

"Growlithe, Ember quickly! While she's still there!" Landon exclaimed. Growlithe shot a flurry of little fire at Leafeon, but she was already at the other side of the field.

"Grow!"

"Use Agility and raise _your _speed level." Landon said. Growlithe ran around and raised his speed. He ran around Leafeon, making her dizzy.

"Lea!" Leafeon squeaked.

"Focus, Leafeon! You run around too and chase the real Growlithe!" said Brady. Leafeon started running too. I didn't see much, because it was too quick. But, I did see when they stopped. Leafeon tackled Growlithe. Growlithe was pushed to the air.

"Growr!" Growlithe barked.

The two clashed in the sky, until they reached the floor. "Growlithe, use Dig!" Growlithe dug underground.

"Leafeon, just feel the rumbles! If you feel anything coming closer, just move away!" Brady warned.

"Leaf!" Leafeon agreed. She must've felt rumbles, because she hopped away. But, Growlithe, who was inches away from Leafeon, went back up and blasted a large tongue of fire.

"Whoa! Is that Flamethrower?! Growlithe, you know Flamethrower!" Landon exclaimed. Leafeon fell and fainted.

"Return, Leafeon." Brady went towards Landon. "Thanks for the great battle."

"No problem."

Jasper and I got off our seats and ran towards the two boys.

"I'll see you guys in the Contest. I'm thinking it'll open up two weeks from now." Brady said.

"Okay." Landon nodded.

"Well, I gotta go back home, my sis' and my bro' are all alone. Bye!" Brady ran and left, waving.

"So? What're we gonna do for two more weeks?" I asked.

"Maybe we could visit the next town for your Gym Battle, and I think we can make it by then." Landon said.

"A- Are you sure?" I asked again, "I mean, what if we miss the Contest?"

"Don't worry… It's alright." Landon held my wrists. I looked at him closely.

"SO!" Jasper barged in, "Off to the next city!"

Landon healed his Pokémon and we headed for the next town, Maine Town.

* * *

**Shall there be LandonxFrankie!?!?!?!?!?! Maybe not… anyway, I was planning to make Bulbasaur evolve in the next chapter, because in the Pokémon manga, Red's Bulbasaur didn't evolve till chapter 15. Aw man! Well, it's alright. But, that's only one evolution. Another evolution won't happen soon. Maybe s'more captures, but no evolution soon. :P Anywayzies! Brady will be a definite rival for Landon. Oh and someday I MIGHT make chapters with the Battle Frontier… POKÉMON! BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE AND FIND YOUR DESTINY! IT'S THE MASTER PLAN! THE POWER'S IN YOUR HANDS…! POKÉMON! Sorry, whenever I say/type Battle Frontier, the theme song gets in my head, I kept singing it when I wrote the part when Brady talks about the Battle Fronter (POKÉMON! BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE AND FIND YOUR--) **

**Yeah I should stop.**

**Till next time!**

**thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	15. MewThree Part I

**Chapter 15- MewThree Part I**

**I present to you, FOBsessed12's first three- part arc! ENJOY!**

"You never really expect a bunch of technology at Maine Town." I said. There were so much tall skyscrapers, buildings, and offices. We raced down a hill and we spoke to some people.

"We never speak of it! We never speak of it!" a woman wept and ran away from us.

We turned and went to different people, "No! They threatened to take my Chatsie!" a different woman grasped her bird Pokémon tighter. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Chatot: The Music Note Pokémon. Male. Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech.**"

"Chatsie?" I asked.

"It's a nickname… This place is filled with terrified people!" Jasper said.

"Hey, look at this picture." I showed the guys a picture of Maine Town in my Feon Region book. It was filled with barns, markets, cottages, and it was so simple! "It's so different… What happened?"

Suddenly, I felt a grab on hood. I choked, then I saw Jasper and Landon being taken away too. I was pulled to a dark room. The lights flashed on and Jasper and Landon were right next to me. "Who are you?!" we all screamed.

"Shush! I'm gonna help you!" a voice said. A man emerged from the darkness. He was old and he had wrinkles all over his face. He held a cane, wore a blue shirt, a brown open- buttoned vest, brown pants, and dress shoes. "My name is Ivan Rockford."

"Okay…?" we all said in unison.

"I'm the only one in this fearless town with guts."

"Doesn't everyone have guts?" Jasper asked stupidly.

"Shut up or I'll destroy your guts." I whispered.

"Well, I've got a story to tell you. And it goes way back." Ivan started whispering and began his story, "Three years ago a man named Boyd SoulHeart arrived in this town. He knew this town was too weak, so he crushed it and made his own town. Maine Town, he named it that because it was the main HQ for his new team, Team SoulHeart."

"Wait, if this is Team SoulHeart's HQ, why is there a Gym?" Landon asked.

"There _was _a Gym." Ivan said, "No one is ever updated about Maine Town's news, so everyone in Feon thinks the name was just changed for _fun_. Okay, so… To this day, we're inside Team SoulHearts major HQ. And, we shall be doomed."

"Doomed? How?" I asked.

"Mewthree." Jasper said.

"You know?" Ivan asked.

"Yes. My father is Boyd SoulHeart."

"Stay away from this child, you two!" Ivan shouted.

"No! Jasper's cool, he's okay." I said.

"Mhm." Ivan frowned at Jasper, I knew he had his doubts on him.

"Like I said, Mewthree. My dad's going to hunt down Mew and Mewtwo and bring them here. I remembered, before I left him, he said he didn't need Mew and Mewtwo, all he needed was a simple scale. He already had Mewtwo's scale…"

"Yes, and now, he has Mew's scale! He's finishing his experiment! His doomsday Pokémon, Mewthree will destroy the world and make a new one! A horrible one…" Ivan continued.

"But, why did you pick us to tell the story…?" Landon asked.

"Because, you two are the only newcomers, I think you have the guts for my mission." Ivan said.

"Your _mission_? What's your mission?" I said.

"To steal back the scales and restore the old Plaine Town." Ivan answered.

"So, its original name is Plaine Town." I nodded.

"Yes, now… Are you three tough… _brave _enough to do this mission?" Ivan asked.

"Yes!" we all answered.

"Right, now listen in on my plan." Ivan said.

I ran to the side of the building with Plusle on my shoulder. "Shock Wave… Quietly!" I whispered.

"Plu!" Plusle said quietly. She shot a quick bolt at the electric doorknob. The doorknob's energy faded and we went inside. I saw the video camera screen, the SoulHeart watcher fainted, he was lying on the ground, groaning.

On the screen, Jasper and Swablu were destroying the other door, and Landon and Growlithe were destroying another door. I saw them enter, that was our cue!

"Ready Plusle?" I asked.

"Sle, plu!"

We ran into another door and a bunch of grunts started talking, "Intruder! Get 'er!"

"Thunder, Plusle!" I said. Plusle shot a large Thunder attack at the grunts and we quickly ran across the hall. We went inside a room where we met up with Jasper and Landon.

"Where's Ivan?" Jasper asked.

"Right here!" Ivan teleported in the middle of us. "Good job, Exeggcutor, return." I had no chance to check out the Pokémon on my PokeDex. "Now, there are more grunts around, so you need physical skills, because your Pokémon'll need the rest for later."

"Right. Return!" we all said.

"This next room will need brains. A big one." Ivan said.

"Me!" Jasper exclaimed. _Him?! Brains?! _Well, I wasn't smart anyway… And, I never thought of smarts with Landon…

"You'll need to know _a lot _of Pokémon facts."

"Yeah, I know."

We entered the room. There were different monitors and sliding doors. The monitor started typing on its own.

_What Pokémon can trigger earthquakes just by using its voice?_

Jasper typed, 'Exploud' The sliding door slid open. The next monitor had another question.

_Which Pokémon can only run in a straight line?_

'Linoone' The door opened.

_True or False. Grumpig's pearls are used by artists._

'True' The door opened again.

_Which Eevee evolution is the lightest?_

'Jolteon' The door opened once more.

_What do Dodrio's three heads represent?_

'Anger, sadness, and 'happiness' The door opened.

_The password to this final door is:_

"Oh no! How will we know that?!" I said.

Jasper typed, 'JB'

The door slid open! "How did you know?" Ivan asked.

"Those letters are the first letters of _J_asper and _B_rayden." Jasper answered, "We're his sons of course he'd use them."

"But, you said your dad didn't like you…" Landon said.

"Well, I never said he still knows me." We bumped into another door.

"This room needs speed, we'll need a quick runner."

"Me!" I volunteered.

"We'll need you to run across the hall and pull a lever."

"That's a piece of cake!" I said. Ivan opened the door. There were a bunch of traps! That's not… _normal! _"Well… Here goes nothing!" I inhaled and ran as fast as I could. Pokémon's moves were going to hit me! Poison Sting, Water Gun, Ember, Razor Leaf! A Swift attack hit my sleeve, and my arm started bleeding, but I still kept trudging on.

"Go, Frankie!" they all called.

"Ah!" I ran and the noises stopped. I pulled a lever, and the entire ruckus stopped. It was safe to cross. Ivan gave me a bandage to put over my bleeding arm.

"This next room needs strong self- defense." said Ivan.

"I'll do it." Landon said.

"Very well! There will be a lot of hologram Pokémon and they will come at you with strength, can you do it?" Ivan asked.

"Yes!" Ivan opened the door and there were a lot of big Pokémon. Landon shivered, he tried to go through a Monferno hologram, but it just hit him like a wall. "Hey! I'm supposed to go through these!"

"Maybe they're not holograms!" Ivan called. Landon just punched every Pokémon and made a clearing for us.

"It's not normal to hurt Pokémon like that." Landon rubbed his shoulder.

"It's not normal to control Pokémon like that.

"Well. There are two rooms left. I have no idea which room is up next." Ivan told us, "But I know, it's harder than the rest."

"We can take the risk. Right?" Jasper said.

"Right."

We opened the door and a boy with blond hair, a grey t- shirt, and baggy black shorts stood there with six PokeBalls next to him.

"Brayden?!" Jasper exclaimed.

* * *

**Yes, Brayden. Jasper's brobro!!! What'll happen? What does he want?!!? Will everyone succeed in taking back the scales? And what's up with Ivan Rockford?! Stay tuned and get the awesomeness (is this story awesome??) of PART 2 OF THE MEWTHREE ARC!**

**Boyd SoulHeart is named after Brendon BOYD Urie... Brendon's awesome! (check out his music with his super awesome- famous band, Panic! At The Disco!) **

**thanks for reading, please review (:**

* * *


	16. MewThree Part II

**Chapter 16- MewThree Part II**

"Yes, Jasper. It's me… Brayden." Brayden replied. "Which one of you are up for a battle?"

"A battle? You're just nine!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Nope. You got it all wrong, I'm ten." Brayden said.

"You're nine!"

"NO! I'm ten!" he whined.

"Okay! Let him be ten!" I whispered.

"You don't have to _let _me, I _am _ten, m'lady." Brayden said, "May I have a batte with, _m'lady_?"

"M'lady's gonna barf." I mumbled.

"He always likes brown haired girls." Jasper whispered.

"Go, Phanpy!" I sent out Phanpy.

"I choose you, Nidorino!" Brayden sent out a purple Pokémon. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Nidorino: The Poison Pin Pokémon. Male. It has violent disposition and stabs foes with its horns, which oozes poison compact.**"

"Nidorino, use Poison Sting!" Brayden commanded. Nidorino shot poisonous needles towards Phanpy.

"Defense Curl!" I said. Phanpy curled up and the spikes just bounced off. "Rollout!" Phanpy's curl jumped up and rolled towards Nidorino. Phanpy rammed into Nidorino and went back and forth. Nidorino quickly fainted.

"Ugh! How could this happen! Return! Go, Meowth!"

I turned on my PokeDex again, "**Meowth: The Scratch Cat Pokémon. Female. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.**"

"Return, Phanpy. Come out, Totodile!"

"A Totodile!?" Brayden exclaimed.

"Totodle, use Water Gun!" I said. Totodile fired a jet of water at Meowth.

"MEOWOW!" Meowth hissed.

"Meowth, use Fury Scratch!" said Brayden stupidly.

"Uh… Brayden, it's Fury _Swipes_… or Fury _Attack_." Landon said.

"I knew that!" snapped Brayden.

"Don't talk like that to my friends!" I said.

"These weirdos are your friends?" Brayden snorted.

"Okay, maybe they're weird, not smart, idiotic, stupid, annoying… But, they're still my friends! So back off you punk!" I exclaimed.

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes!" Brayden commanded. His Meowth slashed Totodile rapidly.

"Use Slash and show 'em a _real _scratch!" Totodile slashed Meowth off, then made a combination by blasting water.

"Meow!" Meowth fainted.

"Urgh! Return, come out Froslass!" Brayden returned Meowth and sent out another Pokémon. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Froslass: The Snow Land Pokémon. Female. It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degrees F breath. It is said to secretly display its prey.**"

"Return, Totodile! Come out, Plusle!"

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball!" Frosslass shot a purple and black spiraling ball at Plusle.

"Send it away, use Swift!" Plusle sprayed stars at the Shadow Ball. The stars covered the Shadow Ball and pushed it back at Froslass. "Use Thunder!"

"Pluu!" Plusle shot a large thunder at Froslass and made her faint easily.

"Too strong!" Brayden grunted, "Come out, Scyther!"

I checked the Pokémon on my PokeDex, "**Scyther: The Mantis Pokémon. Male. The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects**."

"Scyther, use Quick Attack!"

"Use Quick Attack too, Plusle!" Plusle and Scyther dashed everywhere, trying to find each other, until they both reached the middle and they both tackled each other.

"Scyther!" Scyther hissed.

"Plusle!" Plusle squeaked. Plusle pushed Scyther and used Shock Wave. Scyther fainted already.

"You're a weak Trainer!" I said.

"Shut up, return!"

"Don't you have other Pokémon?" Jasper asked.

"Those are just empty PokeBalls. Gr! I hate you guys!" Brayden went to the corner and cried by himself. I didn't feel sorry for him one bit. Suddenly, I heard whispering. It wasn't Brayden, Jasper, or Landon. I turned, it was Ivan! Ivan was speaking through a walkie- talkie.

"Ivan, what're you doing?" Landon asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Y'know, let's go!" Ivan said. We ran out of the battlefield, Jasper looked like he had doubts about Ivan, because he was frowning the whole time. "Here's the final room. Y'ready?"

"Yeah!" Landon and I said.

"Uh-huh." Jasper simply nodded. Ivan kicked open the door.

"Master! I have brought the enemies!"

"_WHAT!?_"

"Very good, Vain." said a voice. A leather chair spun and a man looked at us. He had a striking resemblance of Jasper. He had blond hair and hazel eyes, like Jasper!

"Vain? His name's Ivan!" Landon said.

"Oh, you used another name this time? Vain, you sure do change your codename." The man said.

"D-Dad." I heard Jasper whisper.

"That's him?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Boyd SoulHeart. According to Gold and Silver, you three have been messing up all my plans!" the man glared at us.

"W- Well, they try to steal our Pokémon!" said Landon.

"Well, that's what they do!" Boyd said angrily. "Vain, get rid of them and get their Pokémon."

Ivan or Vain looked at us. "Hand over the Pokémon." He growled.

"No! Ivan you betrayed us!" said Jasper. "I knew you weren't who you seemed you were! Before I left, I saw your face on the 'Grunt of the Month' poster!"

"You guys have a 'Grunt of the Month'?" chuckled Landon.

"Hand over the Pokémon!" growled Vain.

"No! A battle! The three of us against you!" said Jasper.

"Master…?" Vain turned to Boyd.

"Yeah, whatever." Boyd said.

Vain had six Pokémon clung on his belt.

"I'll take two Pokémon, Landon takes two Pokémon, and Jasper'll take two Pokémon. Okay?" I planned out.

"Alright!"

My Pokémon weren't badly hurt, because Brayden's Pokémon seemed weak.

"Go, Medicham!"

I used the PokeDex, "**Medicham: The Meditate Pokémon. Female. It gains the ability to see the aura of its opponents by honing its mind through starvation**."

"Go, Phanpy!" I sent out my latest Pokémon.

"Medicham, Ice Punch!" Vain said. Medicham's arm turned bluish-white and he swiped it against Phanpy.

"Phan!"

"Phanpy, get up! Use Take Down!" I said. Phanpy charged at Medicham and slammed her.

"Cham!" Medicham cried.

"Medicham, use Force Palm!" said Vain. Medicham swiped her aura covered arm at Phanpy.

"PYYY!"

"Grab the ear and throw him!" Vain made a fist. Medicharm grasped Phanpy's ear and swung him around. She threw Phanpy at me.

"Phanpy! Are you okay?" I choked out. That hurt me too, Phanpy being a Ground- Type hurt me… "Return." I returned my fallen Pokémon.

"Come out, Totodile!"

"Dile, toto!"

"Use Water Gun!" I said. Totodile shot a beam of water at Medicham.

"Medi, cham cham!" said Medicham.

"Medicham, use Thunderpunch!" said Vain. Medicham's fist glowed yellow and sparks flew around it. She punched Totodile's jaw.

"TOTO!!!"

"Totodile!" I yelled. Totodile ran away from Medicham, shivering behind me.

"Weak." Vain spat. "Return, Medicham."

"Landon!" I whispered.

"Right! Ivysaur, come out!" said Landon.

"Saur!"

"Come out, Arcanine!" Vain sent out another Pokémon. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Arcanine: The Legendary Pokémon. Male.****Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago.**"

"Oh man… Well, we can still take him, right Ivysaur?"

"Ivy!"

"Not a chance! Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Vain said. Arcanine shot a tongue of fire at Ivysaur. His bulb was suddenly lit on fire. Ivysaur ran around crying.

"Saur!" Ivysaur tried to pat out the flames with his vines, but he made it worse! His vines were on fire!

"Return! Go Slowpoke!"

"The world's doomsday heroes must depend on Slowpoke. Woohoo." Jasper frowned.

"Give Slowpoke a chance." I said.

"I will once he evolves."

"Slow…" Slowpoke bit his tail.

"Water Gun!" Slowpoke spewed a Water Gun at Arcanine.

"Poke."

Arcanine jumped and dodged, "Use Extremespeed!" Arcanine made a quicker Quick Attack! He disappeared in a blink of an eye. I didn't even see Arcanine tackle Slowpoke! I just saw a fainted Slowpoke and Arcanine standing there!

"Slowpoke! Aw man! Return! Jasper, your turn." Landon said.

"Right, go, Aipom!"

"Return, Arcanine. Come out, Electivire!" said Vain. "Use Fire Punch!"

"Focus Punch, Aipom!" Jasper commanded. Aipom's tail clashed with Electivire's fist. The two pushed until Electivire knocked Aipom over.

"Ai!"

"Electivire, use Thunderbolt!"

"Use Thunderbolt, too!" Aipom said. Aipom and Electivire's Thunderbolt attacks metand the electricity collided! Electivire won the move match again. Aipom quickly fainted.

"Return! Come out, Heracross! Use Horn Attack!" said Jasper. Heracross swiped his horn at Electivire, but Electivire grabbed Heracross's horn and threw him at a pillar.

"Hera!" Heracross fainted already!

"Weak. Now, hand over your Pokémon! They all fainted, now give 'em!"

"We still have another Pokémon!" Landon said.

"But, even if we use the other Pokémon they'd get crushed. Might as well…" Landon and Jasper took out their PokeBalls. I took out two, but clutched Totodile's.

"NO!" I shouted, then something crashed through the ceiling.

* * *

**I cannot believe I made the trio hand over their POKEMON... HMM!! Anywayzies, what crashed through the ceiling?! ill change the dodrio head thing today. and... i'd show ya'll a sneak peak, but there'd be too much to reveal!!!!!! You'll just have to wait! **

**thanks for reading, please review :)**


	17. MewThree Part III

**Chapter 17- MewThree Part III**

**I present the final part of the Mewthree Arc!**

"NO!" I shouted, then something crashed through the ceiling. There were two Pokémon. One was a little pink one and another was a big grey-ish one.

"Stop." The grey one said. "Where's Mewthree?"

We turned, Boyd was stunned, "Get the Master Ball! Get a net! Hurry! That's Mew and Mewtwo!" Boyd threw a purple PokeBall at them, but they just swept it away.

"Where's Mewthree?" asked the grey one again.

"Why!? You're not going to stop me!" Boyd said, he seemed crazy. "No one will stop my machine!"

"You don't understand, foolish human! The next Mew generation will not only go berserk, will have power that overcomes us _and _Arceus!"

I didn't understand at all. "Who's Arceus?"

"The Alpha Pokémon, also the strongest Pokémon in the world." The grey one explained, "I am Mewtwo, his servant, and most reliable warrior! Now, end your project now!"

"No! Now that you have told me how powerful my invention will be, I will _never _stop!"

The pink one floated to Boyd and looked right at his eyes, then Boyd just punched the little Pokémon away! How could he?! "How dare you do that to Mew?!" Mewtwo growled.

"She's a useless pest." hissed Boyd, "What are you going to do? Attack me?"

"I'm going to _kill _you!" Mewtwo readied a Shadow Ball.

Boyd looked frightened, but with that crazy grin, I knew nothing was normal there. I saw Landon and Jasper sneaking behind two big tubes. Landon grabbed a pink scale and Jasper grabbed a grey scale.

"Hey! You kids! Give those back!" Boyd snapped.

Mewtwo's Shadow Ball faded and he went to Jasper and Landon. "Give it to me."

They looked scared, "Frankie! Catch!" they said they threw the scales at me.

"Oh yeah, throw it to me! You guys are so—!" Mewtwo floated to me.

"Give them to me." He said. I planned to throw the scales back to Landon and Jasper, but they'd just throw it back! Who cares?! I threw the scales at them, but Vain got in the way and grabbed them.

"Enough, tomfoolery!" said Boyd, he released a Pokémon. I knew it wasn't time to study, but I still checked the Pokémon.

"**Ursaring: The Hibernator Pokémon. Male. In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits.**"

"Ursaring, use Shadow Ball!" Boyd commanded. Ursaring shot a purple swirling ball at Mewtwo. Mewtwo just put his hand up and grabbed the Shadow Ball. How did he do that!? He threw it back at Ursaring. "Get up! Use Slash!" Ursaring slashed Mewtwo, but cried in pain, Mewtwo seemed like he was made of metal.

"Saring!" Ursaring roared.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Ursaring's forearms glowed then he slammed it upon Mewtwo's head, but Mewtwo protected himself using his arms. He pushed Ursaring off and Ursaring fainted!

"Weakling!" spat Boyd. He returned Ursaring.

"Just end the Mewthree experiment and we'll leave." said Mewtwo. Mew started squeaking.

"Mew, mew, mew, mew!"

"Never!" Boyd scowled. Suddenly, Mewtwo fell in a pit. Mew was safe because she was floating. Mewtwo was then in a cage.

Mewtwo blasted Shadow Ball attacks at the bars, but nothing happened! "What is this?! My power! It's not working!"

"Hm! That's the special SoulHeart cage, where no Pokémon escapes."

"What about a Legendary Pokémon!?" Mewtwo shot more Shadow Ball attacks.

"Even Legendary Pokémon." Boyd frowned.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash. I turned and glass was shattered. Landon, Jasper, and Vain were arguing. There he was! Mewthree! He was a light shade of black, two tails, two legs, two arms, his face was covered in darkness, all you could see were two yellow eyes, and his unique look was that he had two blades behind his arms.

"H- How?!" I exclaimed.

"I think while we were fighting to the scales, they flew in the tubes." Landon shrugged. Was this it? Would the world end?!

Then, he spoke in a robotic voice, "Destroy!" Mewthree blasted different beams everywhere, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Hydro Pump, Poison Sting, Bug Buzz, Dark Pulse, and many more! He destroyed the office, but he did break the cage and Mewtwo escaped.

"Stop right there! You will be erased from existence!" Mewtwo faced Mewthree.

"No! You will be erased from existence!"

Mewtwo and Mewthree both clashed. Shadow Ball attacks clashing, Aura Spheres colliding, and Psycho Cuts slashing!

Mew got in the way of the two, "Mew, mew, mew!" she spoke.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked.

"She said…" Mewthree started, "We shouldn't fight."

"But, I _never _turn my back on Arceus! I was assigned to destroy any Mewthree experiments!" Mewtwo said. He shot a Flamethrower at Mewthree. Mewthree protected himself using Protect.

"Mew, mew! Mew, mew, mew, mew, mew! Mew, mew!"

"What'd she say that time?" Landon asked.

"That," Mewthree said, "Arceus would never want you to _kill_, Mewtwo."

"You liar! Mew didn't say that!" Mewtwo snarled, "She said to get on with the mission to please Arceus!"

"Ugh! They're both liars!" exclaimed Vain. "I can tell you what Mew is saying—"

Suddenly, Mew was grabbed and Boyd put her in a rucksack.

"Hey! Take her out!" I called.

"Not a chance!"

I saw Mewthree with a sympathetic face. "Give her back!"

"What kind of Pokémon are you!?"

"He must want Mew back, because they're like family, they have Mew's genes." Jasper said.

"Give her back!" Mewthree shot attacks at Boyd.

"No! I am your master! Now, destroy them!"

A bright light shone from the rucksack. Mew ripped the rucksack and came out. She floated to Vain, "Mew! Mew, mew!"

"What?" I asked.

"She said, 'He understands me'." Vain explained.

"How can we trust you!? We trusted you once, and look what predicament our Pokémon are in!" Landon frowned.

Mew faced him and nodded. "Mew, mew! Mew, mew, mew, mew!"

"She said, Mewthree and Mewtwo should both be serving Lord Arceus." Vain said, "And I should go with them."

"Vain!" Boyd snapped, "You wouldn't!"

"Sorry, Boyd." Vain lifted his sleeve and spat on a tattoo he wore. The tattoo had a heart and a lizard around it. The tattoo faded. "I quit."

"Mew, mew, mew!"

"You really think we should bring back this fiend?" Mewtwo asked.

"Mew!" Mew nodded.

"Trust me, Mewtwo. I won't destroy anyone or anything." Mewthree said.

"Hmph! Well, we must leave Arceus to that."

"Wait, what did Mew mean by Vain going with them?" I asked.

"Mew, mew, mew!"

"She means, I'm going to be serving Arceus." Vain said, "And, I once again change my name to Ivan."

Jasper frowned at Ivan…

"This is where we part ways." Ivan said. Landon and I shook his hand. Jasper just glared at it. He just shook it once then turned away. Mew, Mewtwo, Mewthree, and Ivan Teleported away.

"Now! To deal with little Boydie here." I said.

"Well! You'll never find me again, and you will never mess up my plans! I say good day to you obnoxious children!" Boyd threw a smoke pellet down and he disappeared once the smoke faded.

"Let's get outta here." Jasper said.

**~.Outside SoulHeart Base.~**

"What happened?!" Maine Town suddenly looked… Different! The place had farms, barns, wheat fields, gardens, markets, simplicity, and most of all… Happy people.

"It's normal! It's Plaine Town!" Landon said.

**~.With the Mews and Ivan.~**

_Not Frankie's PoV_

"Thank you Mew!" Ivan said. Mew had granted Ivan's new wish of restoring Plaine Town. They entered Arceus's Palace.

"You better be polite to Arceus." Mewtwo scowled at Ivan.

The three Mews and Ivan spoke to Arceus.

"Lord Arceus, Mew insisted I brought back Mewthree."

Arceus looked at Mewthree, "Hm… He is not destroying the world… He could be of help! He is your new partner!"

"What!?"

"Mew, mew!"

"And who is the human?" Arceus asked.

"Mew wanted to bring him back, because he was the only human to understand her. It fascinated her that a human understood her so…"

"Very well, Mew. He could be your partner. But, transform him to a Pokémon." Arceus said, "Human, would you like to become a Pokémon."

"Oh, most certainly, sir!" Ivan said.

"Very well, you will be… A Phione!" Arceus touched Ivan's forehead with his and Ivan became a Phione!

"Mew, mew!"

"Phinne! Phi!" Phione and Mew smiled.

"Perfect, now… Go on, explore the world and look for danger." Arceus commanded. The four Pokémon disappeared and went around the world, scanning any villains. But, they did not spot where Boyd hid…

* * *

**I did not like writing in 3rd person POV... I dont like it, but i HAD to, it needed explanation! Anyway, how did you like it? Was it good? And where DID Boyd hide? Next chapter... Not so sure what to put, it'll come to me! **

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	18. Family Reunion

**Chapter 18- Family Reunion!**

**-Afternoon, the next day-**

"Is that--?" I stopped. I saw the two of them sitting down on a chair, sharing a chocolate shake drinking out of two straws.

"Hey! That's Drew Ross and May Ross! Your parents!" Landon exclaimed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ross! Come here! Frankie's here!" Jasper said.

"Shut up!" I cupped both their mouths. Mom and dad spotted me.

"Frankie! Frankie!" they called, "Come, come! Sit, sit!" I sat next to them and Landon and Jasper followed.

"Who's this young man?" Mom asked.

"That's Jasper. He's a Sketcher." Landon explained.

"Oh yes, Landon, how may Ribbons have you gotten?" Dad asked.

"None yet…" Landon sighed, "But I will get one when we turn back to Topaz Town. Y'see it was closed for two weeks, so we might as well have Frankie's Gym Battle here and then, go back."

"Give up a Contest for my Frankie… Very well." Dad shrugged.

"Hey… Mom, dad… What're you doin' here?" I asked.

"What? Parents can't go out on a date?" Mom looked into dad's eyes and kissed him.

"YUCK!" we all said.

"Hey, why don't we battle? You and me, mom."

"Okay sweetie, I'd love to have a battle with you!"

**~.Plaine Town Pokémon Center Battlefield.~**

"Come out, Delcatty!"

I saw Landon check Delcatty on his PokeDex.

"**Delcatty: The Prim Pokémon. Female. It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest.**"

"A two-on-two battle!" Landon declared. "Begin!"

"Come out, Plusle!"

"Aww! A Plusle!" Mom cooed, "How cute!"

"Plu! Plusle, plu!"

"Watch out mom, Plusle may have adorable looks, but she has the strength of dad when we take away his Cheri Berry pie!" I said.

Jasper turned to dad, "Ehehe…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Battle, begin!" said Landon.

"You can go first sweetie." Mom said it. I saw Landon and Jasper giggle.

"Sweetie." Landon chuckled.

"Plusle, use Shock Wave!" I said. Plusle shot a Shock Wave at Delcatty.

"Jump, Delcatty!" Delcatty jumped and dodged the Shock Wave.

"While she's still in the air, hurry! Quick Attack!" I commanded. Plusle leaped and tackled Delcatty, knocking her down.

"Delca!" she hissed.

"Plu!"

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"Frankie, you seem strong! But even if you are my daughter, I'm not going easy on you! Delcatty, use Assist!" Mom said. Delcatty raised her paw and shot a Petal Dance. I knew who it was from, it was from Venasaur.

"Use Quick Attack and dodge that!" I commanded. Plusle jumped and tackled Delcatty. "That Petal Dance was useless mom!" I said. "Let's end this battle, use Swift!"

"Freeze the stars, use Blizzard!" Mom exclaimed. Delcatty shot snow from her mouth and froze the stars! "Use Doubleslap!" Then, Delcatty slapped the frozen stars with her tail. The frozen stars exploded into snowflakes. "Frankie, that Swift was useless." Mom smirked.

"Urgh… Plusle, use Thunder!" I said. Plusle shot a huge thunderbolt at Delcatty. Delcatty then fainted.

"Oh no! Delcatty!" Mom said, "Return!"

"Thank you Plusle, return!" I said. We both returned our Pokémon.

"Come out, Beautifly!" said Mom. I heard Landon check his PokeDex again.

"**Beautifly: The Butterfly Pokémon. Female. Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen.**"

"Totodile, I choose you!" I said.

"Oh! Nice to see you again, Totodile!" Mom smiled.

"Toto! Tototototo!"

"Beautifly, use String Shot!" said Mom.

"Beauuu!" Beautifly shot gooey string at Totodile.

"Jump!" I said. Totodile jumped in the air, "Water Gun!"

"Dile!" Totodile fired a jet of water at Beautifly. Beautifly fell back, but flew up.

"Beautifly! Use, Aerial Ace!" Mom said. Beautifly flew straight, then quickly ascended into the sky. It was engulfed in white streaks of light, then she dove right down, tackling Totodile!

"Stop the Aerial Ace, grab Beautifly's wings!" I ordered. Totodile grasped Beautifly's wings. "Use Slash!" Totodile slashed Beautifly's face.

"Beau!" Beautifly cried.

"Oh no! I forfeit!" Mom shouted.

"Mrs. Ross forfeits, Frankie wins!" Landon announced.

"Mom, why'd you forfeit?" I asked.

"Because, what if you hurt my Beautifly much more? You need to know your limits, Frankie." Mom said as she returned Bautifly.

"Sorry, Mom."

"It's okay, sweetie." Mom kissed my cheek.

"Mooom!" I groaned, "Not in front of my friends."

"Oh sorry, dear."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to battle you." Dad said.

"Okay!"

Dad got in place with a PokeBall in his hand.

"Again, a two-on-two battle! No substitutions!" Landon declared.

"Very well, Masquerain, come out!"

Landon checked his PokeDex again.

"**Masquerain: The Eyeball Pokémon. Male. Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction.**"

"My choice is still Totodile!"

"Battle, begin!"

"Masquerain, use Quick Attack!" Dad said. Masquerain moved around in a quick pace, then tackled Totodile.

"Dile, toto!"

"Use Ice Fang, Totodile!" I commanded. Totodile opened his mouth. His fangs glowed a light blue and each fang shot ice bolts at Masquerain. "Woah!"

"Impressive indeed! But can your Ice Fang deal with my Ice Beam?!" Dad said. Masquerain shot a ray of ice at Totodile who turned frozen solid! "Let's help 'em out, use Air Slash!" Masquerain made a ball of wind then he blasted it at Totodile. Totodile fainted.

"Oh no! Return, Totodile! Come back out, Plusle!"

"Pluu!"

"Plusle, use Shock Wave!" I said. Plusle shot waves of electricity at Masquerain.

"Raaaain!" Masquerain said. Masquerain fainted.

"Return, Masquerain. Come out, Absol!" Dad sent out another Pokémon. Landon held up his PokeDex.

"**Absol: The Disaster Pokémon. Male. Rumored to sense danger with its horn, it became a target. It fled deep into the mountains.**"

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" ordered Dad. Absol's horn glowed then he swiped it against the air, releasing a curved razor. Plusle got hit by it, Plusle fell back.

"Use Thunder!"

"Plu!" Plusle released a large bunch of electric energy and hit Absol.

"Soool!"

"Plusle, use Quick Attack!"

"You use Quick Attack too, Absol!"

The two Pokémon dashed around and clashed, tackling each other when they met. Plusle ended up fainting…

"Frankie loses! Mr. Ross wins!" Landon announced.

"Return, Plusle." I sighed.

"That was a quick battle, but it sure was good." Dad said and he hugged me.

"Hey, isn't there a Gym here?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna challenge it right after I heal my Pokémon."

"Can we watch?" they asked.

"Uhm… Why not!"

So after I healed my Pokémon, the five of us headed to the Gym.

* * *

**next chapter'll have Frankie have another Gym Battle with the Normal-Type Gym Leader! But, not only that, her parents are watching! okay, thats about it!!!! oh and if you spot any unneeded R's in the chapter, i have a reason...**

**my keyboard has a jammed r and it became VERY fragile, so if i just put my finger on it, it'll type... i know its hard to understand but... *shrug***

**thanks for reading, please review :)**


	19. A NotSoNormal Battle!

**Chapter 19- A Not-So-Normal Battle!**

"Here we are!" I said. We all entered the Gym and a girl was feeding three Pokémon. The girl had a brown ponytail, a white shirt, a white skirt, long socks, and sandals… Socks with sandals?

"Hello! Are you here for a battle?" the girl asked.

"Yeah!" I nodded.

"Okay, but you have to wait for a while, my Pokémon need their lunch and exercise." She smiled, "I'm the Gym Leader, Bianca."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Frankie. These are my friends, Jasper and Landon. Those are my parents, Drew and May Ross."

"Oh, I've heard of you!" she smiled. "You guys are awesome Co-Ordinators!"

"Thank you." Mom and Dad said in unison.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

"All done!" Bianca smiled, "Ready for your battle?"

"Yeah!"

Landon checked all the Pokémon on his PokeDex.

"**Teddiursa: The Little Bear Pokémon. Female. It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique.**"

"**Eevee: The Evolution Pokémon. Male. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes.**"

"**Togekiss: The Jubilee Pokémon. Male. It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife.**"

"They're all so cute!" Mom said.

"Thank you!" Bianca smiled. She returned all of them except for Teddiursa.

"This will be a three-on-three match!" declared the referee. "Only the challenger can substitute!"

"Totodile, come on out!" I said.

"Teddiursa, go on." Bianca smiled.

"Ursa, teddi!" said Teddiursa.

"Battle begin!"

"You can go first." Bianca said.

"Okay! Totodile, use Ice Fang!" I said. Totodile's fangs glowed a light blue color then he shot ice bolts at Teddiursa.

"Use Protect, Teddiursa!" Bianca commanded. Teddiursa made a green force field and the bolts of ice bounced off.

"Oh man! Keep blasting a Water Gun at the shield, Totodile!" I said.

"Toto!" Totodile fired streams of water the sphere, "Dile, toto, dile, toto, dile, toto, dile, toto!" He stopped and panted heavily.

"If you're tired, it's okay, you can stop!" I called.

Totodile stopped and inhaled.

"Teddiursa, use Slash!" Bianca commanded.

"Totodile, if you're okay… You use Slash too!" I called.

Totodile and Teddiursa leaped in the air. Both their claws glowed then they clashed. It sounded like two swords striking at each other.

"Tediiii!"

"Totooo!"

The two pushed at each other then they both slid on their backs, but they both also got up. "Teddiursa, use Shadow Claw!" Bianca said. A dark purple aura shaped into sharp claws enveloped Teddiursa's arm, then he slashed Totodile.

"Toto!"

"Totodile, use Slash!" I said. Totodile got up and scratched Teddiursa. Teddiursa fainted.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle, Totodile and Frankie win!" the referee said.

"Oh no! Teddiursa, dear, return! Go, Eevee!"

"Vee!" cried the little Eevee.

"Totodile, you still wanna battle?" I asked.

"Dile, toto!" Totodile nodded.

"Battle, begin!"

"Eevee, use Bite!" Bianca ordered.

"Totodile, knock Eevee off, use Ice Fang!" I said.

As Eevee lunged at Totodile, he summoned an Ice Fang attack and shot the bolts at her. "Dile!" Eevee was blown away.

"Eev!"

"Oh no! Eevee, darling, get up! Use Shadow Ball!"

Eevee shot a purple and black spiraling ball at Totodile.

"Use Slash and hit that Shadow Ball!" I said. Totodile slashed the Shadow Ball then slashed Eevee.

"Eevee, darling! Use Iron Tail!" commanded Bianca.

"Eeeeeev…" Eevee leaped then her tail glowed, "VEE!" She swiped her tail at Totodile.

"Hurry! Grab the tail!" I yelled. Totodile tried to grab the tail, but it seemed too heavy because it was iron coated, so it just pushed him down! Totodile fainted. "Oh no! Return!"

"Totodile is unable to battle, Bianca and Eevee win!"

"Yipee! Good job, Eevee!" Bianca hugged her Pokémon.

"Come on out, Phanpy!" I sent out my latest captured Pokémon.

"Phaan!" Phanpy raised his nose.

"Battle, begin!"

"Phanpy, use Take Down!" I said.

"Phaaan!" Phanpy ran then tackled Eevee harshly.

"Eev!" Eevee fell back and fainted already.

"Eevee! Oh, return!" Bianca squeaked. I guessed Eevee fainted already because of Totodile.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Phanpy and Frankie win!"

"Togekiss, come out!"

"Return, Phanpy." I said, I was thinking Togekiss was probably a Flying- Type, "Go, Plusle!"

"Plu!"

"Oh! How adorable!" squeaked Bianca.

"Battle begin!"

"Plusle, use Shock Wave!" Plusle released a blue electric wave and hit Togekiss.

"Togii!" Togekiss cried.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" Togekiss shot a blue orb at Plusle.

"Use Quick Attack and jump!" I said, that could be Plusle's signature move, since I always use it… Plusle jumped very, very high, but still got hit.

"Plu!"

"Plusle!" I cried, Plusle fell down from his high jump.

"PLUU!" she screamed.

I ran in the middle of the field and caught Plusle… Would that disqualify me? I felt Plusle shiver so much… "Plu… Plu…" she started crying.

"I forfeit!" I declared.

"Y- You forfeit?" Jasper and Landon asked… "You never forfeit!"

"It's for the sake of my darling Plusle… Look at her…" I showed them my crying, shivering Plusle. She was probably scared of heights now.

"Very well, challenger Frankie forfeits!" the referee said, "Gym Leader Bianca wins!"

Bianca returned Togekiss, "That was nice of you. What you did… I like to see Trainers forfeit for their Pokémon… This is actually the first. My challengers _never _give up, and they're Pokémon were in worse states than yours."

"Right." I nodded, "Do you mind if we have a rematch some other time?"

"No problem." Bianca nodded.

We left the Gym and went inside the Pokémon Center. My parents were going to go home. "Frankie, I'm very proud of what you did. You gave up a Badge for your Pokémon. You truly remind me of Ash." Mom gave me a hug.

"Yes, we wish you and your Pokémon great luck for your next battle." Dad gave me a hug too.

"Bye!" Jasper, Landon, and I called as they got on the train to Spring Town.

"Bye!" they called back.

I still felt Plusle's shiver. I cradled her in my arms, wrapped in a yellow blanket. "Is she alright?" Jasper asked as the train left our sight.

"I hope so."

We looked down at Plusle who was still shivering… Poor Plusle, in a life- threatening state… We went back in the Pokémon Center and booked a room. Plusle slept next to me. But, I couldn't sleep. Was this my fault?

* * *

**Poor Plusle. We all hope she get better! I've got an amazing idea for the next chapter! Time to go work on it!**

**oh and Bianca comes from the Italian or French (i forgot) word BIANKA which means white, plain, kind of like a Normal- Type. **

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	20. Second Rival: Cameron!

**Chapter 20- Second Rival: Cameron!**

Plusle stayed out of her PokeBall for today, she sat on my shoulder, but her shivering tickled me a little. We left Plaine Town and bumped into a familiar face.

"Professor Spruce!" we all said. He was still in his lab clothes.

"Hello children. Jasper, MaryFrancis, Landon."

"A-hem… It's Frankie… Professor." I said.

"Oh! Haha, excuse me… Frankie." He laughed.

"What're you doing here?" Landon asked.

"My son didn't want to go to his third Gym alone, so he wanted me to come with him." Professor Spruce explained.

"Oh yeah! I read in my book that you have a son… Um… Cameron right?" I snapped my fingers.

"Correct." Professor Spruce nodded, "This is him." Professor Spruce took a step to the left and a boy with brown hair, a blue shirt, a black short sleeved jacket, and brown shorts stood there. "Cameron, this is Frankie, Jasper, and Landon."

"H- Hello." Cameron whispered.

"He's a bit shy around new people… That's why he couldn't stand being alone for his first two Gyms, so he wants me to come with him on his next Gym." Professor Spruce said.

"You battle Gyms?" I asked, "Cool! That means we're rivals!"

"R-Rivals?" Cameron shivered.

"Yeah, that means we compete over who gets the most Badges, and we'll meet in the Pokémon League!"

"Wait… What exactly is the correct name for the Pokémon League in the Feon region, Professor?" Landon asked.

"It's called the Lux Confrence, because the Pokémon League stadium and Grand Festival are all located at Lux City." explained Professor Spruce.

"Hey… Cameron, why don't we have a battle? To show you how energetic and fun battles are! We can have a two-on-two battle at the Pokémon Center battlefield at Plaine Town." I recommended.

"Uh… Okay." Cameron nodded.

"Okay!" I nodded too.

**~.Plaine Town Pokémon Center Battlefield.~**

"Go, Totodile!" I said.

"Come out, Pikachu!" Cameron sent out a Pikachu.

Landon studied the Pokémon, "**Pikachu: The Mouse Pokémon. Female. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.**"

"Is she your starter?" I asked.

"Yeah, well… She was a Pichu when I got her, but she evolved during my battle with Sora." explained Cameron.

"Battle, begin!"

"You can go first." I insisted.

"Thanks, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" commanded Cameron.

"Pikapikapika!" Pikachu ran towards Totodile and tackled him. "Chu!"

"Toto!"

"While she's right in front of you, use Ice Fang!" I said. Totodile opened his mouth and shot the ice bolts from his fangs, the ice bolts aimed at Pikachu.

"Use Thunderbolt and drive the bolts away!" Cameron ordered.

"Pikachuuuuuu!"

Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt at the ice bolt and it hurt Totodile too. For a shy guy, Cameron seemed very smart with Pokémon battles.

"Totodile, use Slash!" I said. Totodile ran to slash Pikachu.

"Use Thunder!" Cameron commanded. Pikachu shot a Thunder at Totodile right when he placed his fingers on her.

"Pika!"

"Toto!!!" Totodile fell back and fainted.

"Wow, Cameron. You're strong! Return, Totodile!" I said. Gee… I really needed training.

"Thanks." Pikachu hopped on Cameron's shoulder. "You return too, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Go, Phanpy!" I said.

"Phan!" Phanpy raised his nose.

"Go, Politoed!" Cameron threw a PokeBall and a green Pokémon came out.

"Poli!" the Politoed clapped.

Landon checked Politoed on his PokeDex, "**Politoed: The Frog Pokémon. Male. It gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cries make Poliwag obey.**"

"Politoed, use Focus Blast!" commanded Cameron. Politoed shot a light blue ball of energy at Phanpy.

"Use Rollout and dodge it!" I ordered. Phanpy curled in a ball and rolled towards Politoed's side, he hit him harshly.

"Poliii!" Politoed cried.

"Use Brick Break!" said Cameron. Politoed's arm glowed then slammed it against Phanpy.

"Politoed!" Politoed smiled.

"Phan!" Phanpy screeched.

"Phanpy, use Take Down!" I called. Phanpy tackled Politoed harshly, but payed off with small recoil.

"Politoed, use Endure!" Cameron commanded. Politoed braced himself and blinked red once then returned to his normal color.

"What does that do?" Jasper asked.

"It lets Politoed brace himself for the upcoming pain, and he will endure the hurt that's about to happen." Professor Spruce explained.

"Phanpy, use—"

"Phaaaaan…" Phanpy's tail glowed, then he slammed it against Politoed, "PY!!"

"That was Iron Tail! Phanpy, you learned Iron Tail!" I cheered.

"That doesn't stop my Politoed! Politoed, use Double Team!"

"Poli, poli!" Politoed cloned himself and the Politoed clones surrounded Phanpy.

"Phanpy, just use Rollout to knock them out in a circle!" I said. Phanpy rolled around and knocked out each clone one by one and the real Politoed got hit. Politoed fainted.

"Oh man, return, Politoed." Cameron returned his fallen Pokémon.

"That was a great battle, return Phanpy!" I returned my Pokémon.

"Thanks for the training." Cameron said, "And making me gain confidence."

"No problem!" I nodded. Professor Spruce, Jasper, and Landon came up to us.

"Fantastic battle indeed! What do you all say we go out for some lunch! I'll pay." Smiled Professor Spruce.

"Yeah!"

**~.Plaine Town's Local Restaurant.~**

"Thanks, Professor." Jasper said as he stuck more sushi in his mouth.

"Haha, no problem, Jasper. How's Aipom?"

Jasper swallowed, "Fine, his Focus Punch is coming along really great!"

"And how's Bulbasaur, Landon?"

"Awesome! Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur!" Landon smiled.

"And what about Totodile?"

"Great, but, it's taking a long time for him to evolve." I replied.

"You can't rush evolution, Frankie."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Why's your Plusle outside of her PokeBall?" asked Professor Spruce as I gave Plusle a bite of sashimi.

"Because, she's scared of being alone. Since, she's still scared of what happened at my Gym Battle. She jumped too high and an Aura Sphere got her, so she fell down…" I explained.

"Oh yes, just comfort Plusle and she'll be fine by the time you get to the next town!" said Professor Spruce. "Try returning her now."

I returned Plusle, and it worked! Plusle stayed in her PokeBall. Hopefully, she was okay.

We talked more and more, until he explained something very interesting! "Did you know? I used to be the Feon Champion."

"No way!" we said.

"Yes, I was such a Trainer!" Professor exclaimed. "But, my career ended when a young man named Ruby Birch challenged me. You should've seen how strong he was! How connected to his Pokémon he was! Oh… So much memories."

"Man, Professor. You must've had an exciting adventure." Jasper said.

"Oh! And, my friend Professor Elm, the Pokémon Professor in Johto, gave me these." Professor Spruce showed us a two strange items. One was blue and white, another was pink and white. It had an S on the top. "It's called a PokeGear."

"PokeGear?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Professor Spruce flipped one open. "It can tell time, show you a map of the Feon region, let you listen to the radio, and call others!"

"Whoa!" we all exclaimed.

"And, I am giving you each one. Professor Elm wanted me to test it out and such, so, here you are." He gave us the PokeGear. I got the pink and white one while the boys got the blue and white ones. We exchanged numbers and continued our meals.

**~.Outside.~**

"Bye!" Jasper, Landon, and I called as we left Plaine Town. Cameron and Professor Spruce went inside the Gym and we made our way to Topaz Town, waiting for the Contest to reopen.

* * *

**Seems like Frankie has another rival, and they all have PokeGears! I assure you, the next chapter will be Landon's Contest!**

**i have pictures of the PokeGear and PokeDex's in my profile, check 'em out! ^_^**

**thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	21. Win Once or Lose Twice!

**Chapter 21- Win Once or Lose Twice!**

**-Two weeks later-**

"Finally, the time for my Contest!" said Landon.

"Good luck." Jasper and I said. We went inside the Contest Hall and waited until the show started.

**-Moments later-**

"Hello Topaz Town!" exclaimed Jillian. Everyone started cheering. "Are you all ready for some talented Trainers?" The cheering roared louder. "Our judges today are, Mr. Contesta!"

"Hello, Topaz Town! I'm glad to see all this energy!" Mr. Contesta waved.

"Mr. Sukizo!"

"Remarkable town, Topaz Town!" Mr. Sukizo smiled.

"And, Topaz Town's very own Nurse Joy!"

"Hello! I can't wait to see all the beauty that's about to happen, tonight!" Nurse Joy flashed a smile.

"Our first Contestant, is Brady!"

"Come out, Leafeon!" Brady sent out his Leafeon with the Flora Seal.

"Ooh! A Leafeon!"

"Leafeon, use Energy Ball!" Leafeon shot a green energy ball at the ceiling, "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Leaa!" Leafeon shot sharp leaves at the Energy Ball in the sky. The leaves slashed through the Energy Ball and it exploded in sparkles.

"Let's finish this, use Grasswhistle!" Leafeon sung a lullaby, it sounded so beautiful.

"And so, Brady ends his quick performance with a beautiful lullaby!" said Jillian.

"It was too quick, I apologize Brady, but I didn't like it." Mr. Contesta shook his head.

"I _must _disagree, it was remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo smiled.

"I liked it too, I loved the beautiful, falling sparkles!" Nurse Joy complimented him. Brady went backstage and Jillian announced the next contestant.

"Our next Co-Ordinator was our winner from the last Contest in Aerial City, please welcome, Jazz!"

The girl from back then returned! "Come out, Kirlia!"

"Kirlia huh?" I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Kirlia: The Emotion Pokémon. Female. ****If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about.**"

The Kirlia came out with the Party Seal. "Use Confusion, Kirlia!" commanded Jazz. Kirlia stopped the confetti and twirled them around. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Kiiirlia!" Kirlia shot a large bolt of electricity at the floating confetti and made electrifying fireworks! They bounced up, made a shape, and bounced down. The whole thing repeated over and over.

"Let's use Flash!" Kirlia blinked and a flash of light appeared in everyone's eyes. Suddenly, the confetti disappeared. Everyone clapped.

"How smart! That was a great performance, but don't take my word for it, judges?"

"Yes, I liked it very much!" smiled Mr. Contesta.

"So did I, _remarkable!_" said Mr. Sukizo.

"Yes, I simply loved Kirlia's performance!" Nurse Joy said.

"Alright, our next Contestant is Landon!"

"Come out, Slowpoke!"

I saw Jasper slap his forehead.

Slowpoke came out with the Foam Seal.

"Oh! A Slowpoke!" Jillian said. Slowpoke stuck his tail in his mouth, "Aw!!"

"Use Aqua Tail!" Landon ordered. Slowpoke took away his tail and stuck it up. Water sprayed out and sprinkled some on the audience. "Use Hail!" Slowpoke summoned hail upon his tail and the water became an ice shuriken! "Throw it!"

"Poke!"

The ice shuriken spun around being controlled by Slowpoke's Psychic, "Now, Iron Tail!" Slowpoke jumped and slammed his tail against the shuriken and it made ice shards.

"How fantastic! How can such a Dopey Pokémon, do such a thing!" Jillian smiled, "Judges?"

"Yes, I loved it!" Mr. Contesta smiled.

"So did I! Slowpoke was remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented.

"Yes, I never knew how powerful Slowpoke would be!" Nurse Joy said.

"Our last contestant is Versil!"

Versil was a girl with long brown hair. "Come out, Glameow!" Glameow came out with the Heart Seal. "Use Shadow Ball!" Glameow shot a Shadow Ball at the hearts.

"Uh… Who knows what Versil is doing…?"

"UH! Oh no! No, no, no! Ugh!" Versil scrambled around. She returned her Glameow and left the stage.

"Uhm… Time for the scores!"

Everyone turned to the screen.

_Brady 7.0_

_Jazz 8.5_

_Landon 9.0_

_Versil 4.0_

"So, Versil and Brady go against each other, and Jazz and Landon!" Jillian said.

Versil and Brady got in place. "Go, Hoppip!" said Versil. Hoppip came out with the Smoke Seal.

I checked it on my PokeDex, "**Hoppip: The Cottonweed Pokémon. Female. It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way.**

"Come out, Monferno!" Monferno came out with the Line Seal.

"Five minutes on the clock! Begin!" said Jillian.

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" commanded Brady. Monferno curled up and rolled towards Hoppip.

"Float high, Hoppip!" said Versil. Hoppip went up.

"Nope, use Flamethrower!" Monferno shot a tongue of fire from the wheel and it hit Hoppip. Hoppip fell down and rolled around to get the flames off. Hoppip lost more points. The flames went out.

"No mercy, Hoppip! Use Bullet Seed!" Versil ordered. Hoppip shot seeds at Monferno, but Monferno lost very little points.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Monferno jumped and swiped his glowing arm at Hoppip.

"Hoppip, use Leech Seed!" Hoppip shot seeds at the ground and then they grew into vines. Monferno was suddenly wrapped in the vines. Monferno tried destroying the vines, but they wouldn't cut of burn. "Yes, now use Energy Ball!" Hoppip shot a green ball at Monferno. Monferno lost more points.

"You didn't block Monferno's mouth! Use Flamethrower!" Monferno shot a tongue of fire at Hoppip. Both Pokémon had half of their points left with a minute left on the clock. "Keep 'em coming!" Monferno kept blasting Flamethrower attacks at Hoppip, who eventually fainted. As the time went out, Monferno and Brady's picture were on top of the word, 'Winner'

"Our next battle will be between Landon and Jazz!" Jillian said. Landon and Jazz took the stage.

"Come out, Beautifly!" Jazz sent out a Beautifly. Beautifly came out with the Star Seal

"Beautifly huh? Go Growlithe!" Landon sent out Growlithe with the Flame Seal.

"Begin!"

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" Beautifly flapped her wings and a gust of glitter hit Growlithe.

"Growr!"

"Growlithe, use Ember!" Growlithe shot little clumps of fire at Beautifly's wings.

"Beau!" Beautifly cried.

"Yeah, now use Fire Fang!" Growlithe jumped flames in his fangs, he bit Beautifly and dragged her down.

"Beautifly! Keep flapping your wings to get him off." Jazz ordered. Beautifly flapped her wings and Growlithe let go.

"Growr!"

Beautifly lost more points than Growlithe. Beautifly was on the verge of losing! "Beau!"

"Beautifly, use Tackle!" commanded Jazz. Beautifly lunged down and tackled Growlithe who lost a little bit of points.

"A few more seconds!" Jillian said.

"Growlithe, use Fire Fang once more!" Growlithe launched at Beautifly and bit her with flames in his mouth.

"Rgghhh!!"

"Beautifly! Beautifly!" Jazz called, "Flap your wings, escape or somethin'!"

"Keep 'er down, Growlithe!"

The seconds ended. The winners were Growlithe and Landon! "Congratulations, Landon and Growlithe!"

Jazz left and Brady took his spot.

"Well, this is what rivals do, right?" Brady said.

"Right."

Brady sent out Monferno.

"Five minutes on the clock, begin!"

"Monferno, use Flame Wheel!"

"Growlithe, you use Flame Wheel as well!"

The two Fire Pokémon curled up in a ball then became coated in flames. The two clashed and hit each other as they met in the air.

"Growr!"

"Monfer!"

"Growlithe, once he gets you, stop and just blast a Flamethrower!" Landon said. Growlithe stopped in the air and as he fell he blasted a Flamethrower at Monferno. Monferno was driven away. "Fire Fang!"

"Fire Punch!"

Monferno's fist hit Growlithe's paw and Growlithe bit Monferno's arm.

"Slip Growlithe!"

Everyone spoke the same question, "Why would that Trainer want his own Pokémon to slip?!"

Growlithe slipped on purpose and Growlithe crushed Monferno's fist.

"MON!!!"

Growlithe blasted another Flamethrower at Monferno and added more pain.

"Fire Fang!" Growlithe bit Monferno with flames in his fangs.

Monferno fell and fainted, even though there were two more minutes left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, seems like Landon has defeated his opponent before time even ran out!" said Jillian. "Landon wins the Topaz Town Ribbon!"

Brady returned Monferno. Landon knelt down and Growlithe licked his face. The judges approached Landon and gave him the ribbon. It was shaped like a diamond with topaz colored ribbons sticking out.

"Alright! I won the Topaz Town Ribbon!" Landon flashed the Ribbon.

* * *

**Was that battle too short? Sorry! 'Till next time!**

**Oh and check out the trio's PokeGear in my profile. I know it may not show the picture, but check the thumbnail on the side!!!!**

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	22. Cameron's Challenge! 3 on 3!

**Chapter 22- Cameron's Challenge! 3 on 3!**

"Look! Isn't that Cameron?" Jasper pointed to the brown- haired boy running towards us. He wore the same clothes from last time.

"Frankie! Jasper! Landon!" he called. He was waving something around. I squinted my eyes… It was the Copper Badge! "Look! Look!" he reached us, "I won it! I won it!"

I felt kind of jealous… I was the only one out of my two rivals without the Copper Badge, maybe Riley didn't have it… Tsk, what am I thinking? Riley has the badge! "Oh… Cool." I said.

"Yeah, I know right! Who knew I could get my third badge!" Cameron exclaimed. Then he stopped, "You didn't get yours, did you?"

"Nope… But I will…" I whispered.

"What about a battle? For trainin'!" he smiled.

"Okay… Sure!"

**-Topaz Town Pokémon Center Battlefield-**

"This will be a three-on-three battle! Commence!" called Landon.

"Yeah, let's go Plusle!" I said.

"Plusle huh? Alright, come out, Mothim!" Cameron sent out a strange looking Pokémon. I used my PokeDex.

"**Mothim: The Moth Pokémon. Male. While it loves floral honey, it won't gather any itself. Instead it plots to steal some from Combee**."

"Plusle, use Thunder!" I commanded. Plusle let loose of yellow electricity that struck Mothim.

"MO!" Mothim cried.

"Mothim!" called Cameron, "Break free! Use Silver Wind!" Mothim flapped his wings and that stopped the Thunder. Silver crescents flew by from Mothim's wings that produced wind. The crescents hit Plusle's ear.

"Plu! Plusle!" said Plusle.

"Plusle, use Swift!" Plusle shot stars at Mothim who dodged most of them.

"Mothiiiim!"

"Mothim, use Gust!" Cameron said. Mothim flapped his wings then shot a blast of air at Plusle.

"Use Swift!" I said. What a mistake. Plusle shot stars at the Gust, but since the current of air was facing her, the stars rode it and hit her.

"Yeah! Perfect, now use Tackle!" Mothim tackled Plusle and ended the battle.

"Plusle is unable to battle! Mothim wins!"

"Awesome job, Mothim!" cheered Cameron. He sure has changed…

"Return, Plusle. Go, Phanpy!"

"Hm, return Mothim… Go, Politoed!"

"Politoed again? Okay then…" I shrugged, he had the advantage this time…

"Politoed, Water Pulse!" Cameron said. Politoed shot a cobalt colored ball at Phanpy and drips of water trailed behind it.

"Use Dig!" I called. Phanpy dug underground and Politoed's Water Pulse missed.

"Use Bubblebeam on the hole!" said Cameron. Politoed bounced to the hole that Phanpy dug and shot bubbles in it.

I knew what he was doing! "Phanpy, get outta there! Quickly!" I saw Phanpy bounce out of a different hole, but bubbles still followed him. Phanpy got hit by the flurry of bubbles.

"Focus Punch!" Cameron added. Politoed's fist glowed, then he swiped it against Phanpy. Phanpy fainted. Man! If I can't beat Cameron, who knows if I can beat Bianca?! "Yeah!"

"Phanpy is unable to battle! Politoed wins!" Landon announced.

"Return Phanpy." I sighed.

"Return Politoed."

"Go, Totodile!"

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Commence battling!" said Landon.

"Alrighty then! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Drive him away! Totodile, use Ice Fang!" I ordered. Totodile opened his mouth and ice bolts shot out, driving away Pikachu.

"Pikachu! I guess we can't do close-range moves… Use Thunderbolt!" said Cameron. Pikachu released a powerful bolt of lightning at Totodile. Totodile was struck but he stretched his arms and the electricity was gone.

"Totodile, use—!" I was stopped by a bright glowing light that enveloped Totodile.

"Toto…?" Totodile looked at himself then he grew. The glowing disappeared and my Totodile was gone…

"What…" I trailed off. "Totodile… Evolved…" Then, I smiled widely. "Totodile! You evolved!" I saw this Pokémon before in Landon's first Contest, a boy named Trace had a…

Croconaw!

"Awesome!" I cheered.

"Still, back to battling!" Cameron said.

"Alright, Croconaw, use Slash!" I commanded. Croconaw slashed Pikachu's cheek.

"Pika!"

"Oh man! Use Thunderbolt again, Pikachu!" Cameron said.

"Kachu!" Pikachu shot another Thunderbolt.

"Dodge it, Croconaw!" I exclaimed. Croconaw slid left and stopped by digging his claws on the ground. "Ooh! You're so awesome, Croconaw!"

"Croco!" Croconaw smiled.

"Now, let's end this, use Ice Fang!"

But, instead of bolts of ice coming out of Croconaw's mouth, a light blue ball came out, and then a beam shot out of the ball! I knew that move! It was Ice Beam! "Croco!"

Pikachu fainted with the shot of Croconaw's Ice Beam. "Hmph! Don't get your hopes up, Frankie." said Cameron. "I still have Mothim and Politoed."

"Bring it on!" I said and Cameron sent out his Politoed.

"Politoed, use Focus Punch!" ordered Cameron.

"Poli!!" Politoed's arm glowed white and he was going to punch Croconaw...

"Croconaw, use Ice Beam and freeze his fist!" I said. Croconaw shot a ray of ice and Politoed's fist froze.

"TOED!"

"Politoed, use Doubleslap with the ice fist!" said Cameron. Politoed slapped Croconaw which added harsh pain because of the ice.

"Croconaw! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Conaw…" he grunted and he fainted.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! Politoed is the winner!"

"Alright! Awesome job, Politoed!" cheered Cameron.

I sighed, I can't believe my newly evolved Pokémon lost… It's okay. "Thanks a bunch Croconaw. Return." I smiled at the fact he evolved.

"Hm, you don't really need training. You seem pretty strong." Cameron said.

"You seem like a teacher. First time I met you… You were as shy as ever." I grinned.

"Well… People change. You should know that…"

"Right."

"Well, I Just came here to visit you guys. I'm going to the next town with a Gym. Dusk City. See you." Cameron turned and left.

"Bye Cameron!" we all waved.

"So, you think you're ready for your rematch with Bianca?" asked Jasper.

"With Croconaw and my trained Pokémon. I'm more than ready." I smiled.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I was going to make this the rematch chapter, but a lot of annoying anonymous reviewers keep asking if Totodile will evolve. And I have to keep deleting them. ITS VERY ANNOYING! AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE REVIEWER!! _ **

**Anyway, other than my rant… the next chapter will be the rematch…**

**thanks for reading, please review :)**


	23. Rematch! Second Battle!

**Chapter 23- Rematch! Second Battle!**

**-Plaine Town-**

"I see the Gym! C'mon! C'mon!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Wait up, Frankie!" exclaimed Jasper as he and Landon lagged behind.

I reached the Gym and the two finally came. "Man, you two are slow."

Landon glared at me, "Shut up and just go battle."

"Okay." I went inside and saw Bianca with her Pokémon.

"Here for your rematch, Frankie?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then!" Bianca smiled.

The two got in position and the referee announced, "This will be a three-on-three match! Only the challenger may substitute her Pokémon!"

"Okay! Come out, Togekiss!" said Bianca.

Strarting of with Togekiss huh… "Plusle, I choose you!"

"Commence!"

"Plusle, use Shock Wave!" I ordered.

"Togekiss, use Fly!" said Bianca. Togekiss dashed up in the sky and dodged the electricity that Plusle shot.

"Togi!"

"Now dive and attack!" Bianca added. Togekiss plunged down and tackled Plusle.

"I know you're probably still scared of heights, but grab Togekiss's wing and get on!" I said. Plusle shivered and inhaled as Togekiss circled her. Plusle grabbed Togekiss's wing and got on.

"PLUSLE PLU!!!" she screamed.

"It's okay! You're not going to fall!" I called. "Calm yourself down! Use Thunder!"

"PLU!" Plusle released a large surge of energy and electrocuted Togekiss.

"Hurry! Shake Plusle off!" Bianca yelled. Togekiss kept spinning and flying at max speed. Plusle was falling again, I needed to do something!

"Use Shock Wave to propel yourself from the ground!" I exclaimed. Plusle flipped and shot electricity and pushed herself from the ground, she slowly got to the ground. "Awesome!"

"Plu!" Plusle smiled.

"Use Sky Attack!" ordered Bianca.

"Togi!!" Togekiss flew up then plunged down as a streak of light. He slashed her and went back and forth.

"Plusle!" I called.

"Togekiss, halt!" said Bianca.

"Yeah, when they stop! Use Swift!" I commanded. Plusle shot a flurry of stars at Togekiss, "Add some pain! Use Thunder!" Plusle shot a Thunder attack, "Finish 'em off! Use Quick Attack." Plusle then tackled Togekiss and that ended the battle.

"Togekiss in unable to battle, Plusle wins!"

"Alright! We defeated her strongest Pokémon! The rest'll be a breeze!"

"Hm… I don't think so Frankie." said Bianca, "Say hello to Flareon!" An orange Pokémon came out, "Y'see after Eevee nearly lost against a boy named Cameron, he wanted to evolve into something that could beat a Mothim… So, I got him a Fire Stone."

Landon studied Flareon with his PokeDex, "**Flareon: The Flame Pokémon. Male. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.**"

"Well, say hello to _Croconaw!_" I sent out my newly evolved Pokémon.

"Oh? Totodile evolved?" smiled Bianca. "This will be fun!"

"Commence!"

"Flareon, use Fire Spin!" ordered Bianca. Flareon opened his mouth and a spiraling flame came out.

"Use Water Gun!" I said.

"Conaw!" Croconaw shot a stream of water at the Fire Spin and extinguished it when it passed the Fire Spin, it hit Flareon himself.

"Flare!" Flareon hissed.

"Hang in there! Use Shadow Ball!" Bianca called. Flareon shot a purple and black ball at Croconaw.

"Use Ice Beam and fight back!" I ordered. Croconaw shot a ray of ice at the Shadow Ball. The two moves collided.

"Flaaaare!"

"Croco!"

"Go on! Come on, Croconaw!" I exclaimed. Croconaw pushed, but Flareon's Shadow Ball was stronger and it overtook the Ice Beam. Croconaw got hit by the Shadow Ball.

"Now, Double Team!" Bianca said. Flareon multiplied himself and surrounded Croconaw.

"Destroy them, use Ice Beam!" I said. Croconaw spun and shot Ice Beam attacks everywhere. He got the real Flareon when he hit one and it didn't disappear.

"Flare!"

"Yeah, time for Water Gun!" I said. Croconaw shot a beam of water at Flareon, and that ended the battle. "Wow, isn't this going swell?" I smiled.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Croconaw is the winner!"

"Yeah! Awesome job Croconaw!" we both punched our fists in the air.

"Croco!"

"Okay! Well, return, Flareon! Come out, Teddiursa!" Bianca sent out the little bear Pokémon.

"Return, Croconaw. Come out, Phanpy!" I said.

"Begin!"

"I'm gonna win this!" I called.

"We'll see… Teddiursa, use Shadow Ball!" commanded Bianca. Teddiursa shot a purple and black spiraling ball at Phanpy.

"Phanpy, use Dig!" I ordered.

Phanpy dug and dodged the Shadow Ball.

"Phan!"

"Yeah, now attack!" I said. Phanpy appeared under Teddiursa and tackled her.

"Ursa!"

"Teddiursa, hang in there! Hang onto his ear and use Strength!" said Bianca. Teddiursa grabbed Phanpy's ear and gained unbelievable power. She spun and threw him at a wall.

"PHAN!"

"Phanpy, you okay?" I asked.

"Phan…" Phanpy managed to nod slowly.

"Alright, use Take Down!" I said. Phanpy ran towards Teddiursa at full speed, and then tackled her harshly.

"Teddi!" cried Teddiursa.

"Use Attract!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Oh no! Phanpy hurry, move!" I yelled as Teddiursa summoned hearts and the hearts shot through Phanpy.

Suddenly, Phanpy was in love with Teddiursa, "Phaaaan!" Phanpy ran towards Teddiursa.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Bianca ordered. As Phanpy ran towards Teddiursa and reached her, Teddiursa slashed Phanpy's face.

"Phan!" Phanpy fell back.

"Now, use Fury Swipes!" Teddiursa slashed Phanpy over and over.

"Oh man! Hurry up, return!" I called. I returned my Phanpy. "Come back out, Plusle! Y'see, Plusle's female too." I smiled.

"You know, Attract isn't my strongest move… So, good luck." Bianca taunted.

"Hmph! Plusle, use Thunder!" I said.

"Plusle, pluuu!" Plusle shot a bolt of lightning at Teddiursa.

"Ursa, teddi!" shouted Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa, use Slash!" said Bianca.

"Stop the Slash! Use Thunder!" I ordered. Plusle shot lightning at Teddiursa's arm, stopping the attack. Teddiursa fainted.

"Oh… Phooey…" Bianca sighed. "Return, Teddiursa. Have a nice, long rest."

"The winner of this battle is challenger Frankie Ross!"

"Yeah! We won! Alright! Finally!" I cheered.

"Well," Bianca sighed again, "Good job. You have won the Copper Badge." The Copper Badge was plain with a copper color. It was just a plain circle. "Congratulations, Frankie."

"Ooh! Thank you, Bianca!" I smiled. I accepted the Badge and held it up, "I got the Copper Badge!" Croconaw and Phanpy came out of their PokeBalls and cheered. I looked at the Badge one last time before putting it next to my Gust and Charge Badges.

* * *

**Well, that ends the chapter... Seems like Eevee evolved... AND...**

**I have a favor to ask ALL OF YOU.**

**I have a poll in my profile that asks if it's too early to make a Safari Zone chapter.**

**YES OR NO?**

**It's up to you and choose wisely. **

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	24. Cobble Town's Hunt for the Egg!

**Chapter 24- Cobble Town's Hunt for the Egg!**

_(There were three votes on YES that it's too early for a Safari Zone, and two votes for NO it's not. So, here's a chapter that is NOT about the Safari Zone.)_

***READERS!! PLEASE READ ****THIS****!  
I AM VERY AGGRAVATED BY ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO ASK IF A CERTAIN POKEMON WILL EVOLVE! I WILL BLOCK ANONYMOUS REVIEWS IF I SEE **_**ONE**_ **MORE REVIEW REQUESTING AN EVOLUTION…  
SO I BEG OF YOU ALL. PLEASE STOP!  
AND IT ANNOYS ME WHEN PEOPLE SPELL IT **_**ELOVE**_ **IT'S SPELLED E**_**V**_**OLVE PEOPLE!  
SORRY FOR THE CAPS LOCK ABUSE, I'M JUST SO MAD! X(**

* * *

"So, our next stop is Cobble Town." I said reading my Feon region book.

"But, didn't Cameron say something about Dusk City?" Jasper asked.

"That's just the next town with a Gym. It says every spring season Cobble Town has this huge hunt for a _mysterious _Pokémon Egg!" I said.

"Oh cool… I wonder what's in the Pokémon Egg." Landon said.

"But, what if we work together and we all find it… Who gets to keep the Egg?" Jasper asked.

"We'll think about it on the way. The main projective is that we find it first." I said.

**-Cobble Town-**

"Welcome one and all!" exclaimed an old tubby man. He wore a purple top hat, a purple coat, and grey pants, "I am Mayor Minerally! Today is the beginning of the Cobble Town's Hunt for the Egg! The Egg is hidden in MoonStone Cavern! It is up to all of you to hunt for it! Pokémon battles are allowed, but you cannot harm or capture the wild Pokémon living in MoonStone Cavern! The first person to touch the Egg receives the Egg! It is unknown to anyone what Pokémon inhabits this Egg…" Mayor Minerally said. "Teams are allowed, but whoever touches the Egg first is the winner!"

Suddenly, Jasper, Landon, and I looked at each other.

"_Begin!_"

Everyone ran inside a huge cavern entrance. We went inside too.

"Maybe we can travel together, and once we see it, we just have to…" I trailed off.

"Whoever touches it first is the winner." Jasper recited.

"Right." Landon nodded. "Let's go."

We went inside MoonStone Cavern and saw lots of Trainers. We saw two familiar ones. "It's Riley!" I said.

"And, there's Brady!" said Landon.

"I wonder where Lisa is." I said when I saw Riley alone without his stepsister.

Riley spotted us and frowned, "What're you three doing here?"

"We're looking for the Pokémon Egg, stupid." I frowned back, "Where's your sister?"

"She left to go travel with some dude she likes." Riley replied, "What's it to you."

"Because, I wanted to have a nice friend… Unlike you." I hissed.

"Just get away from me; you're keeping me away from the Egg!" Riley exclaimed.

"You jerk!" I yelled as he left.

"C'mon Frankie." said Jasper.

"Okay." I nodded. We kept going and going until I got really tired. "Can we stop for a quick lunch? It's two 'o clock…" My stomach grumbled.

"Right, okay." Landon handed us food. We just had a rice ball and water. We finished up and saw that other Trainers were barely having lunch as well.

"Seems like we're in the lead! We gotta hurry!" We continued our search for the Pokémon Egg until we found Riley battling another Trainer.

"It's my Pokémon Egg!" cried Riley's opponent.

"Just back off, I came here first. Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Riley said. A steel-bird's wings glowed white, then he slashed it against another Pokémon. Landon and I checked them on our PokeDex.

"**Skarmory: The Armor Bird Pokémon. Female. Despite being clad entirely of armor, it flies at speed of over 180 mph**."

"**Lombre: The Jolly Pokémon. Female. It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere.**"

Lombre dodged the Steel Wing attack, "Bullet Seed!" said her Trainer. The Trainer was a girl with long blond hair, a purple sleeveless shirt, and a white skirt.

Lombre shot yellow glowing seeds at Skarmory, but the seeds bounced off his metal body. "Skar!" Skarmory cried.

"Keep 'em busy!" Riley said as he moved closer to the Egg that stood there. I ran to stop him. I pushed him away and pinned him down.

"Seems like I'm stronger than you." I smirked.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Riley yelled.

"Landon! Jasper! Get the Egg!" I shouted. I didn't care if I had the Egg or not, but I refuse to let Riley get it! Landon and Jasper ran for the Egg. They both touched the Egg at the same time. I couldn't tell who got it.

Mayor Minerally came and looked at the tie… "Hm, we don't seem to have a winner… We will settle this with a battle! But first…" Mayor Minerally sent out a lot of mole-like Pokémon.

I got off Riley and used my PokeDex.

"**Diglett: The Mole Pokémon. Male. A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight**."

"Diglett, go tell every contestant that the competition is over." said Mayor Minerally.

"Dig, dig, lett!" they all said and left.

"Now, you two must have Pokémon with you, right?" the Mayor asked Jasper and Landon.

"Yeah."

"Very well, we will have a two-on-two." the Mayor declared.

"Okay!"

"Go, Swablu!"

"I choose you, Slowpoke!"

"Begin, battling!" Mayor Minerally said.

Riley glared at me, "You freak. Never touch me again."

"Whatever."

"Swablu, Take Down!" commanded Jasper. Swablu flew down to tackle Slowpoke.

"Use Confusion and drive her away!" said Landon. Slowpoke looked at Swablu with blue eyes and drove her away with his Confusion attack. "Yeah, now Water Gun!" Slowpoke shot water at Swablu.

"Oh man! Swablu, you okay?"

"Swa! Blu, blu!" Swablu nodded. "Okay, use Fury Attack!" Swablu pecked on Slowpoke over and over again. Slowpoke again, put his tail in his mouth.

"Zen Headbutt, Slowpoke!" ordered Landon.

"Slooow…" The top of Slowpoke's head glowed a bright blue, then jumped and hit Swablu.

"Swa!" Swablu cried as she hit a wall. Swablu fainted.

"Swablu is unable to battle! Slowpoke is the winner!" Mayor Minerally exclaimed.

"Oh man! Swablu, I'm sorry. Return." Jasper returned his fallen Pokémon, "I'm goin' all out on you, Landon! I need a new Pokémon to sketch!"

"Well, I need a new Pokémon for the next Contest!" Landon said. I saw Lombre's Trainer with a shocked expression.

"Go, Aipom!" Jasper sent out the purple Pokémon.

"I choose you, Growlithe!" Landon sent out the little puppy.

"Commence!" Mayor Minerally said.

"Aipom! Use Swift!" ordered Jasper. Aipom waved his tail and it shot stars at Growlithe.

"Use Flamethrower and burn them!" Landon called. Growlithe shot a tongue of flames and destroyed the stars.

"Urgh… Aipom, Focus Punch, let's go!" Jasper said. Aipom's tail glowed a white bright light, then he slammed it against Growlithe.

"Growow!" Growlithe howled.

"Growlithe! Please get up, use Fire Fang!" Landon said. Growlithe jumped with flames engulfed in his mouth, then he plunged down and bit Aipom's tail.

"AI, AI!" Aipom cried.

"Aipom! While he's on your tail, fling him off!" Jasper ordered. Aipom twirled and threw Growlithe off of his tail. "Yeah!" Growlithe was thrown off and he hit a wall.

"Grow!" Growlithe said.

"Oh no! Growlithe! You okay?" Landon asked.

Growlithe struggled to get up but he fell down and fainted.

"Growlithe is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner!" Mayor Minerally declared.

"I'm sorry, Growlithe. Go, Slowpoke!" Landon sent out the dopey Pokémon.

"Slooow!"

"Battle, begin!" Mayor Minerally said.

"Slowpoke, use Confusion." Landon commanded.

"Poke!" Slowpoke's eyes turned blue and a blue light covered Aipom. Slowpoke threw Aipom around with his psychic powers.

"Pom, pom!" Aipom cried.

"Let's finish this, Water Gun!" Landon called. Slowpoke shot a jet of water at Aipom and Aipom fainted.

"Aipom is unable to battle! Slowpoke is the winner!" Mayor Minerally announced.

"Yeah! You did it Slowpoke! We got a Pokémon Egg!" Landon cheered.

"Slow…" Slowpoke showed no interest in the Pokémon Egg at all.

Jasper sighed, "Return Aipom, you did a good job."

I went towards Landon and Jasper. "That was a good battle, you two." I smiled.

Lombre's Trainer came up to us, "Excuse me, but are you a Pokémon Co-Ordinator?"

"Um… I am…" Landon said.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Nancy Summers I'm a Co-Ordinator too. I'd like to see you in Dusk City's Pokémon Contest." She said.

"Oh… Okay." Landon nodded.

"So, Dusk City has both a Contest and a Gym." Jasper said.

"My Gym Battle comes first!" I shouted.

"My Contest comes first!" Landon yelled.

"A-hem. Excuse me, but… Landon, here's your Pokémon Egg." Professor Minerally gave Landon the Pokémon Egg. He also gave him a case. There was a minimized PokeBall on the top of it. "Congratulations…"

Mayor Minerally, Riley, and Nancy left. We stood there wondering…

What was in that Pokémon Egg?

* * *

**Okay, there you go… What IS in that Pokémon Egg? I KNOW!! But, I'm not telling you! (Evil smirk) Also, please remember my big loud note from earlier. Oh and just so you know, the Pokémon Egg looks like the ones in the games. Plain, with green spots.**

**thanks for reading, please review :) **


	25. Mister Ketchum: A True Pokemon Master!

**Chapter 25- Mister Ketchum: A True Pokémon Master!**

_(Author's Note: THANKS A MILLION TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. And, thanks a million and _one _to __**HeroGuardian, **__who has given me my __**143**__**rd**__review. As most of you know, 43's my favorite number. Don't know why? PM me if you'd like to know…)_

We saw a shadowy city… I was kind of scared. Lots of staring people and Dark-Type Pokémon were there. There was nothing but street lights and dark buildings.

"This place gives me the creeps." Jasper said.

"This place reminds me of Trace…" Landon commented, remembering his opponent in his first Pokémon Contest.

"This place makes me wanna leave!" I shrieked.

People turned and saw us, they started mumbling. I saw a Gym and a Contest Hall. "I know these people need fresh air… And they're outside…" Jasper murmured.

"Why don't we…" Landon trailed off.

I didn't like this town one bit!

Suddenly, I saw a very, very familiar face. I felt like screaming again! "Guys look it's…!"

"Ash Ketchum!" we all exclaimed.

Mr. Ketchum turned to us. His Pikachu on his shoulder, "Huh…" he smiled, "Who knew I'd have fans. Dawn was wrong! Hey wait a sec, your May and Drew's daughter right? Frankly?"

"No sir… It's Frankie."

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Heh, sorry."

"I'm Landon!" Landon introduced himself.

"And my name's Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Ketchum said.

"What're you doing in Dusk City?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just traveling Feon." He replied.

"Hey, did you manage to beat Ruby?" Jasper asked.

"Uh… Heh, no, not really…" Ash sighed, "That guy's really strong!"

"Yeah, he seems strong…" Landon said.

"Oh, Frankie. I hear you battle Gyms. How many Badges do you have?"

"Three Badges!" I smiled.

"Impressive. And, you young man… Drew told me you're a Co-Ordinator. How many Ribbons do you have?"

"Oh uh… Just one."

Mr. Ketchum then noticed Landon's Pokémon Egg. "An Egg? Where'd you get it?"

"There was an Egg hunt back at Cobble Town… And I won…" Landon said.

"Good job, Landon." Mr. Ketchum complimented him.

"Hey, Mr. Ketchum…" I said.

"Call me Ash." Mr. Ketchum told us.

"Kachu!"

"Okay… Ash… Well, who were the other Elite Four members?" I asked.

"Well, first is Hale the Ice-Type warrior…" Ash said, "He looks _a lot _like you, Jasper."

"Yeah, we're cousins." Jasper explained.

"That clarifies a lot… Then there's Patrick… The Psychic-Type genius. And, Grace the Grass-Type maiden…"

"Hehehehe…" Jasper and Landon giggled.

"If I had a mallet I would so--!" I grumbled.

"And the last one is Marina, the Water-Type beauty." Ash concluded.

"Wow, those are some cool titles…" I smiled.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Yep… And Ruby Birch. The Feon Champion." Ash said.

"I'm kinda scared now…" I shivered thinking about how strong those Trainers would've been…

"Don't be." Ash said, "Why don't we battle?"

"Hey! I saw Mr. Ketchum first! I should get to battle him!" Jasper exclaimed.

"No! I did, he investigated my Pokémon Egg! He likes me better!" Landon yelled.

"Why don't you and Jasper go make some omelets with that Pokémon Egg!" I shouted.

I noticed we were making lots of noise in Dusk City, but I wanted to battle him!

"I'll battle each of you… Jasper, then Landon, and lastly Frankie."

"Okay!" we all said.

**-Dusk City Pokémon Center Battlefield-**

The Pokémon Center was the only light-filled place I encountered in Dusk City… But, we were outside again and all we had were a little bit of light, but enough to see the battlefield. Ash's Pikachu was on my lap.

"Kachu! Pika!" he squealed as I pet his head.

Lots of other people came, probably Ash's fans too.

"Alright, Jasper. This'll be a three-on-three battle. You up for it?" Ash asked.

"Heck yeah, I'm up for it!" Jasper replied.

"Okay… Begin, battling!" Landon exclaimed.

"I choose you, Monferno!" Ash sent out a Monferno, a Pokémon that Brady had.

"Uh… Go, Swablu!" Jasper sent out his Swablu.

"Swaa!"

"Ferno!"

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Monferno shot a red and orange flame from his mouth.

"Swablu, dodge it quickly!" Jasper said. Swablu twirled and flew up high, dodging the Flamethrower.

"Impossible… Monferno barely misses!" Ash whispered. "Use Fire Spin!"

"Monfer!" Monferno shot a twister of fire at Swablu. Swablu was suddenly surrounded.

"Swa!" Swablu cried.

"Oh man… Uhm…" Jasper muttered. Swablu kept getting hit with the flames. "Use… Uh…"

"Swa!" Swablu cried.

"Stop the Fire Spin!" said Ash. Monferno stopped his attack and Swablu managed to rest. "Now, Fury Swipes!"

"Ferno!" Monferno jumped and swiped his claws against Swablu. Swablu fell and fainted.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Monferno is the winner!"

"Oh man! Return, Swablu. Come out, Heracross!" Jasper sent out the blue Bug and Fighting dual.

"Hera!"

"Okay, Monferno, use Mach Punch!" exclaimed Ash. Monferno swiped his glowing fist at Heracross over and over.

"Fight back, Heracross! Fight back!" **(1) **Jasper exclaimed.

"Hera!" Heracross slashed Monferno with his horn.

"Hm… Impressive Horn Attack…" mumbled Ash, "But, I apologize! I must end this, Jasper! Monferno, Flame Wheel!"

"Fer!" Monferno's tail blazed from his tail then became engulfed in fire. "Monfer!" Monferno rolled and tackled Heracross, making him faint.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Monferno wins!" yelled Landon.

"Oh man! Heracross!" Jasper sighed, "Return…"

Then, the people who watched cheered, "Woo! Ash Ketchum! Yeah!"

"Landon, you're my next challenger." Ash grinned.

"Okay…" Landon nodded. He put his Pokémon Egg down and Jasper was the referee.

"Commence battling!" Jasper announced.

"Return, Monferno. Go, Buizel!" Ash exclaimed.

"Buizel, huh…" I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Buizel: The Sea Weasel Pokémon. Male. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.**"

"Go, Ivysaur!" said Landon.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Dodge it, Buizel!" Ash exclaimed, "Use Sonicboom!" Buizel jumped and dodged the Vine Whip, then twirled, his tail glowed, and sent shockwaves from it.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur cried as he got hit. "Saur!"

"Now, use Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed. Buizel formed a ball of water from his hands and hurled it at Ivysaur.

"Hurry, protect yourself, use Razor Leaf!" exclaimed Landon. Ivysaur shot sharp leaves at the Water Pulse, but missed. The Water Pulse hit him and fainted.

"Ivysaur! Man, he's strong… His Water- Type can beat a Grass- Type…" Landon muttered.

"Lots of training, my friend…"

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner!" declared Jasper.

"Return, Ivysaur. I choose you… Slowpoke!" Landon sent out his dopey yet pretty strong Pokémon.

"Heh… Slowpoke… Reminds me of Psyduck." Ash chuckled. "Buizel, use Aqua Jet!"

"Dodge it, Slowpoke! Use Confusion!" Landon said. Slowpoke moved to the side as Buizel who was covered in water zoomed down. Slowpoke went slowly, and since Buizel was going so fast, he couldn't stop. Buizel slammed down on the ground.

"Poke…" Slowpoke simply said as he laughed at Buizel. Then, he used Confusion. He picked up Buizel then swung him around. He threw him on the ground and lifted him. He did this sequence for a while and stopped.

"…That Slowpoke's pretty strong." Ash said.

"Yep, now, Zen Headbutt!" Landon exclaimed, feeling confident.

"Slow!" Slowpoke ran towards Buizel with his blue head and slammed at him.

"Zel! Bui!"

"Buizel, use Water Gun!" Ash called. Buizel got up and blasted a spiral of water at Slowpoke. Slowpoke got hit and fainted. "You've got good Attack, but you need to work on Defense…"

"Right…" Landon sighed.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle! Buizel wins!" said Jasper.

"Your turn, Frankie." Landon said.

"Okay…" I nodded. I put Pikachu down.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.

"Commence battling!" Landon declared as I got in place.

"Go, Staraptor!"

Landon checked Staraptor on his PokeDex, "**Staraptor: The Predator Pokémon. Male. It never stops attacking even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb.**"

"Go, Plusle!"

"Staraptor, use Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed.

"Do what we did with Togekiss!" I exclaimed. As Staraptor neared, Plusle tried to grab his wing, but he was too fast! "Use Thunder!" I said. Plusle shot bolts of electricity at Staraptor, but he just kept dodging.

"Staraptor, end the battle! Use Brave Bird!" Ash said. Staraptor flew up, closed his wings, became covered in fire, and dove down on Plusle. She quickly fainted.

"Uh…" I sighed.

"Plusle is unable to battle! Staraptor is the winner!"

"Return, Plusle. Go, Croconaw!"

My newly evolved Pokémon came out. "Conaw! Croco!"

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang!" I said. Croconaw shot ice bolts from his fangs, "And, Ice Beam!"

"Dodge 'em all! Use Close Combat!" Ash exclaimed. Staraptor disappeared and reappeared in front of Croconaw. He hit Croconaw with his beak, wings, and talons. Croconaw fainted.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed. "No!"

"Croconaw is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner…" Landon said.

"Shut up, Landon!" I snapped.

"Geez!"

"You three are pretty strong for rookies…" Ash said, returning his Staraptor. Pikachu got on his shoulder.

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"Thanks." Jasper said.

"Well, I'm off. I'm going to the Violet Island." He explained.

"Wait! Before you leave, can you tell me about the Gym Leader here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, his name's Ulrich. He's a Dark-Type specialist."

I looked around at the darkness, "Shocker…" I muttered.

"I'm off. But, before I leave. I'd like to give you all something. It's called the Viola Ticket. It will take you to Lilac Island, where they hold the Lilac Tournament. Would you like to enter?" Ash flashed three tickets. All with a PokeBall and a purple background. "I'll be there as the host."

"Okay!" we took the tickets.

"Boat leaves in the next two weeks." He said, "The dock is right outside of Dusk City. I'll see you there."

"Wait, if it'll leave in two weeks, where are you going?" Landon asked.

"I'm going to Lilac Island, because I'm a V.I.P." Ash smiled.

"Goodbye!" we called and waved as he left.

"Goodbye!" he called back.

* * *

**Footnote (1): I got that line from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, when Harry says "FIGHT BACK, COWARD! FIGHT BACK!"**

**Okay, now… I must explain the Elite Four names:**

**Hale comes from **_**Hail**_

**Patrick comes from Tele**_**pathic**_

**Grace (ask Scorchtail, she made the character)**

**And Marina, comes from marine.**

**Ruby just… he's the dude from Pokémon Ruby**

**And, Ulrich, if you caught it, is pronounced ULL-RICK, and it means Dark in German. **

**So, do you all like the idea for the Lilac Tournament? I'm positive I'll write that.**

**thanks for reading, please review (: **

**PS: sorry for the short battles, but imagine a LVL20 Pokemon against a LVL90 Pokemon... think about it... think about it... I SAID THINK ABOUT IT!**


	26. The Dark Shadow: Ulrich!

**Chapter 26- The Dark Shadow: Ulrich!**

_(Author's Note: Like I said in the previous chapter, the name is pronounced ULL-RICK. It means 'Dark' in German…)_

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" we exclaimed. I was scissors and he was paper.

"I hate this game." Landon frowned.

"Heheh! I win!" I stuck my tongue out.

**-Dusk City Pokémon Gym-**

It was really dark inside. All we saw was a white lined battlefield and one man. He had black hair, a black shirt, black pants, and one long grey cape. "Hm… A challenger? I haven't had any in a while…" The man took off the cape, "My name is Ulrich…"

"I'm Frankie."

"We have no referee, but the Dusk City Gym's rules are similar to the one Plaine Town." He said. "A three-on-three battle and the right for the challenger to substitute. Are you ready?"

"Hm." I nodded.

"We begin battling! Nuzleaf, engage!"

I checked Nuzleaf on my PokeDex, "**Nuzleaf: The Wily Pokémon. Male. The sound of its grass flute makes its listeners uneasy. It lives deep in forests.**"

"Alright, go, Croconaw!"

"Nuzleaf, use Razor Leaf." Ulrich said. Nuzleaf drew his head back and then shot leaves from his head.

"Nuz!" he exclaimed.

"Freeze them, use Ice Beam!" I said. Croconaw opened his mouth and a light blue ball appeared in front of it. Then, a ray of ice shot out.

I saw Ulrich grin, "That's what I expected." He mouthed.

When Croconaw froze the leaves, they shot down toward him. "Oh no!" I exclaimed, "Use Slash and break 'em!" Croconaw slashed the upcoming shards and broke them. I sighed. "Good…"

"It's not the most unique strategy I've seen. All my Water-Type starting challengers do it _all _the time. Use Shadow Ball!"

The Shadow Ball shot like a bullet because it was so fast, "Use Water Gun!" I said. Croconaw shot a blast of water from his mouth and collided with the Shadow Ball. The two attacks pushed against each other.

"Quick Attack." Ulrich said. Nuzleaf tackled right at the Shadow Ball.

"What the--?!" we all exclaimed.

Somehow, Nuzleaf went inside the Shadow Ball. He then gained control of the Shadow Ball. He roamed around and then tackled Croconaw.

"Croco!" Croconaw cried. He struggled to try and get back up. He managed to, but he seemed tired.

"Return, Croconaw! Go, Phanpy!" I called.

"Nuzleaf, are you prepared for one more opponent?" Ulrich asked.

"Nuz!" Nuzleaf nodded.

"Phanpy, use Take Down!" I ordered. Phanpy jumped then rammed right into Nuzleaf, tackling him harshly.

"Phan!" exclaimed Phanpy. Nuzleaf fainted.

"Phanpy, you rule!" I smiled.

"Return, Nuzleaf. Good job, go, Poochyena!" Ulrich sent out a black dog-like Pokémon.

"**Poochyena: The Bite Pokémon. Female. A Pokémon with a persistent, it chases its chosen prey, until its prey becomes exhausted.**"

"Poochyena, use Bite!" exclaimed Ulrich. Poochyena leaped and then gnawed on Phanpy's tail. I thought he'd have a hard time, since Phanpy was a Ground-Type and probably had a hard body, but Poochyena managed to throw Phanpy. Phanpy hit the wall.

"Return, Phanpy!" I recalled my almost fallen Pokémon, "Come back out, Croconaw!"

"Croco!" he exclaimed as he came out of his PokeBall.

"Use Ice Beam!" I commanded. Croconaw shot another ray of ice at Poochyena. She managed to dodge.

"Rrgh!" Poochyena barked at Croconaw.

"Croconaw, Slash attack!" I said. Croconaw slashed Poochyena with his shining claws.

"Use Crunch as he slashes you again!" Ulrich said. Poochyena bit Croconaw's arm and made it worse by sinking in his teeth even deeper.

"Croco! Conaw!" Croconaw cried in pain.

"Croconaw! Use Water Gun and blast him off!" I said. Croconaw shot a quick jet of water at Poochyena and sent her sliding away. Poochyena shook and got the water off her fur.

"Poochyena, Dark Pulse." Ulrich whispered.

"Rrgh!" Poochyena opened her mouth and released a spiraling ray of shadows. It hit Croconaw.

"Conaw!"

"Croconaw, get up!" I said.

Croconaw finally managed to get up, grasping the arm that got hit by the Dark Pulse.

"Now, Tackle." Ulrich said. Poochyena ran to hit Croconaw.

"Ice Beam!" I exclaimed once more. Croconaw froze Poochyena with one Ice Beam hit, "Slash!" I said. Croconaw slashed the ice and Poochyena was out, but she was fainted.

"Hm… You kept a good battle going on. Return, Poochyena." Ulrich said. "Go, Sableye!" He sent out a weird-looking purple Pokémon.

I checked the Pokémon on my PokeDex, "**Sableye: The Darkness Pokémon. Male. It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.**"

"Freaky…" I murmured, "Croconaw, use Water Gun!"

"Not a chance, use Teleport then Shadow Claw!" said Ulrich. Sableye teleported then appeared behind Croconaw. Black and purple aura surrounded Sableye's arm and he slashed Croconaw's back.

"Croco!"

"Croconaw!" I exclaimed, Croconaw got up, fell back down, and fainted. "Oh no!" I returned Croconaw. I looked at Plusle's PokeBall closely, "We can do this… I choose you, Plusle!"

"Plu! Plusle, plu!" Plusle emerged from her PokeBall.

"Use Thunder!" I commanded. Plusle released a large surge of electricity then it hit Sableye.

"Sss!" Sableye hissed.

"Sableye, use Shadow Ball!" Ulrich ordered. Sableye shot the purple and black spiraling ball at Plusle.

"Dodge it!" I exclaimed. Plusle swiftly moved to the side and dodged the Shadow Ball, "Use Spark!" I said, resorting to the second move Plusle could use that affected Sableye. Plusle shot a weaker surge of energy at Sableye, "Now, use Thunder again!" Plusle shot more waves of electricity at Sableye.

"SSSS!" Sableye hissed louder.

"Sableye, use Night Shade." Ulrich said. Sableye shot a black beam from his gemstone eyes and hit Plusle.

"Plu!" Plusle exclaimed as she got hit.

"Let's end this, Shadow Ball!" Ulrich commanded. Sableye shot another Shadow Ball at Plusle.

"No!" I shouted.

Plusle's body was suddenly crackling with electricity. Then she fired a huge bolt of thunder. "PLUSLE!" she exclaimed.

"That's Charge Beam." I heard Landon say.

The Charge Beam hit Sableye and defeated him. I sighed in relief, "You did it!" Plusle jumped in my arms and hugged me, "You did it!" I repeated.

"Plus! Plusle, plus!" she smiled.

Ulrich returned his Sableye and sighed, "Well, congratulations Frankie Ross. You have earned yourself the Stellar Badge."

The Stellar Badge was shaped like a star except it was covered in a black color. Jasper and Landon smiled, "Good job!" Jasper said.

"Awesome battle!" Landon commented

"Thanks." I smiled, "Alright! I got the Stellar Badge!"

* * *

**First off, if you didn't know, Stellar means Lunar which kind of relates to the moon, which relates to night, which relates to Dark-Type.… Kinda. Next chapter will be Landon's Contest, NOT the Lilac Tournament. Hehe, you must wait, my readers!**

**thanks for reading, please review :)**


	27. Dusk City Contest: Where Rivals Clash!

**Chapter 27- Dusk City Contest: Where Rivals Clash!**

"Well, it's my turn…" said Landon, "Let's get to the Pokémon Contest."

He led Jasper and I to a Contest Hall. We saw the other competitors, all of Landon's rivals. Versil, Brady, and the newly met Nancy.

"Hey Landon." Nancy said.

"Hey guys." Landon replied. They all greeted each other, but Versil stayed quiet.

"We're gonna go get seats…" Jasper said.

**-Moments later-**

"Hello, Dusk City! I'm your host, Jillian! Are you ready for some Co-Ordinators?!"

The Dusk City people didn't cheer. They were quiet.

"Uh-huh…" Jillian mumbled, "Our judges are Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy!"

"Dusk City is…" Mr. Contesta trailed off.

"Is… _remarkable…_" Mr. Sukizo continued softly.

"Yes, Dusk City _does _need more energy…" Nurse Joy commented.

"Yep! Now, our contestants today are, Landon! Nancy! Versil! And Brady!" The four contestants got on stage and bowed, "In the Topaz Town Contest, Landon won! So, he's our first contestant!"

Dusk City's people clapped slowly.

"Go, Ivysaur!" Ivysaur came out with the Flora Seal. "Use Petal Dance!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur released pink petals and it went everywhere, "Ivy!"

"Energy Ball, let's go!" said Landon. Ivysaur shot a greenish blue ball at the petals. The petals surrounded the Energy Ball and swirled around it.

"Landon uses two Grass-Type moves to connect!" exclaimed Jillian.

"Finish it off with Vine Whip!" exclaimed Landon. Ivysaur released two vines that slapped against the Energy Ball and Petal Dance. It exploded in sparkles. It also added more effect because the petals were still swirling around.

"That was fantastic! Mr. Contesta, what do you think?"

"It was a perfect performance for the perfect Grass-Type." Mr. Contest smiled.

"_Remarkable!_" said Mr. Sukizo.

"It's a great way to cheer up Dusk City." Nurse Joy said.

Landon bowed and left, "Our next contestant is Nancy!"

"Come out, Wooper!" A blue Pokémon came out with the Foam Seal.

I checked Wooper on my PokeDex, "**Wooper: The Water Fish Pokémon. Female. When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating.**"

"Wooper, use Mist!" said Nancy. Wooper opened her mouth and released a thick white cloud. "Rock Smash!"

"Woopa!" Wooper jumped and slammed down on the floor. It made a huge hole.

"Water Gun!" Wooper shot a beam of water at the hole and made a pond, "Now, let's end this! Waterfall!" Wooper summoned a large wave of water and placed it down on the pond. It made a perfect pond.

"Wow! A performance from Nancy Summers from the Summers family! As you all know, the Summers family contain a huge line of Co-ordinators!" Jillian said.

"That's gonna be tough for Landon." I said.

"Yeah…" Jasper agreed.

"I expected none other than beauty from a Summers child." said Mr. Contesta.

"Yes! _Remarkable!_" Mr. Sukizo commented.

"Nancy put a great display of what a little Wooper can do!" Nurse Joy smiled.

Nancy left and Jillian announced Versil's enter.

"From her fall last time, will Versil rise and win the Ribbon?" Jillian asked. Versil took the stage and sent out her Hoppip. Last time we saw Versil, she really sucked…

"Hoppip, use Aerial Ace with Solarbeam!" said Versil. Hoppip flew up, and then dove down as a white streak of light. I also saw a green light shining that mixed with the white streak. Hoppip flew around as a white and green streak.

"Wow! Versil did a great job! This is fantastic!" said Jillian.

"Now, release the Solarbeam." Versil said. The white streak disappeared and Hoppip released a Solarbeam into the ceiling. It hit the ceiling but it wasn't strong enough to destroy it, so it just splashed on it.

"That was amazing!" Jillian said.

"Yes, Versil did her great training, obviously!" Mr. Contesta exclaimed.

"She is now _remarkable!_" Mr. Sukizo smiled.

"That was pleasant to see a strong Hoppip." Nurse Joy commented.

Versil left the stage and Jillian announced the last contestant, Brady.

"Go, Corphish!" Corphish came out with a Letter C Seal. "Use Bubblebeam!"

"Cor! Corphish!" Corphish released multicolored bubbles from his pincers. "Phiiish!"

"Now, Crabhammer!" Brady's Corphish's pincer glowed white then he slammed it at the bubbles making a lot of sparkles, "And, Water Gun!" Corphish shot two sprays of water from each of his pincers. Everyone got a quick splash of water. "And, twirl and jump!" Corphish jumped up and twirled with the Water Gun. Corphish landed on the ground ending his performance.

Jillian clapped, "A perfect performance with water!"

"Yes, it's simply amazing" said Mr. Contesta.

"No, it's simply _remarkable!_" Mr. Sukizo laughed.

"It was perfect for a Corphish." Nurse Joy said.

"Now, on to the scores!"

_Landon 9.5_

_Nancy 9.5_

_Versil 8.0_

_Brady 7.5_

"Seems like Landon and Nancy have a tie! Our first battle will be between Versil and Brady!" Jillian said

Versil and Brady got in position, "Glameow, I choose you!"

"Go, Buizel!"

Brady had a Pokémon Ash had! "Bui, bui!"

"Five minutes on the clock, commence!"

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" said Brady. Buizel boosted towards Glameow covered in water. He tackled her.

"MEOW!" she hissed.

"Glameow, use Shadow Ball!" Versil commanded. Glameow shot a purple and black ball at Buizel.

"Use Water Pulse!" Buizel shot a light blue ball at Glameow. The two moves clashed. Buizel's Water Pulse overcame the Shadow Ball and hit it. As the water ball hit Glameow, it splashed in water.

"MEOW!" she hissed again.

"Use Thunder!" ordered Versil. Glameow shot a bolt of lightning at Buizel.

"BUI!" Buizel exclaimed as he was struck.

"Now, use Slash!" said Versil. Glameow slashed Buizel's stomach with her claws.

"Buizel, use Swift!" Buizel shot stars from his tail and cut off some of Glameow's fur.

"Use Thunder once more!" Versil said. Glameow shot more bolts of lightning. Buizel finally fainted and it was exactly five minutes.

"Buizel has fainted, ladies and gentlemen! Versil wins!"

"It was just for training…" Brady mumbled. He returned his Buizel slowly and left.

"Versil is moving to the next round, but first we need Landon and Nancy to battle!"

The two rivals took the stage.

"Well, be ready to lose, princess." Landon threatened.

"Whatever." Nancy grinned.

"I don't like her." I mumbled.

"Heh, 'cuz you like Landon." Jasper chuckled.

I punched his face, "What was that?"

"Y- you don't like Nancy!" he exclaimed.

"Yep." I grinned.

"Go, Growlithe!" Landon sent out Growlithe with the Flame Seal.

"Go, Swellow!" A bird Pokémon came out with the Party Seal. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Swellow: The Swallow Pokémon. Female. It circles the sky in search for prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey.**"

"Swellow, use Double Team!" commanded Nancy. Swellow cloned herself and surrounded Growlithe.

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower and destroy them all!" said Landon. Growlithe shot a quick blast of fire at each clone until he finally hit the real Swellow. Swellow fell down from the air, "Now, use Fire Fang!"

Growlithe lunged at Swellow with his mouth engulfed in fire. Growlithe bit down on Swellow's talon.

"Swellow!" Nancy exclaimed, "Use Whirlwind to blow him away!"

"Swe!" Swellow flapped her wings and drove Growlithe away. "Swellow!"

"Now, use Quick Attack!" Swellow flew up and then tackled Growlithe at mach speed. Growlithe couldn't dodge at all.

"Growww!" Growlithe howled.

"Use Flame Wheel and just wheel around!" said Landon.

"Y'think that's gonna hurt us?" Nancy asked, "Use Quick Attack once more!" Swellow tried to tackle Growlithe again, but just got badly burnt when he hit Growlithe. Growlithe was on fire, of course Swellow got hit! Swellow lost all his points after plenty more miserable attempts of hurting Growlithe.

"Yeah! Awesome job, Growlithe!" Landon cheered.

"Well, we move on to the final round! Versil against Landon!" Jillian said.

"Glameow, come out!"

"Growlithe, I choose you!"

Both Pokémon came out without seals.

"Begin!"

"Glameow, use Thunderbolt!"

"Meow!" Glameow shot a bolt of lightning at Growlithe.

"Dodge it, use Flamethrower!"

The lightning and fire collided. Glameow's Thunderbolt overcame and hit Growlithe.

"Hang in there, bud!" Jasper and I called.

"Yeah, use Fire Fang!" Landon exclaimed. Growlithe got up and launched at Glameow with flames in his mouth. He bit her tail and sunk his teeth on it.

"MEOW! MEOWOW!" cried Glameow.

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw and get him off!" Versil said. Glameow's arm was covered in purple and black aura then she turned to the Growlithe at her tail.

"Growr…" Growlithe mumbled.

"Meow!" Glameow slashed Growlithe.

"Hurry, get off!" Landon said. Growlithe quickly jumped away and Glameow hurt her own tail, causing her to lose her own points.

"Thunderbolt once more!" Versil said.

"Flamethrower again!"

The two collided again and this time the Flamethrower overcame, "Growr!" Growlithe barked.

"Yea, that's right. Finish 'em off! Use Flame Wheel!" Growlithe rolled then became coated in flames. Growlithe rolled towards Glameow and tackled her. She fainted with one second left on the clock.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our winner is…"

Landon and Growlithe's picture appeared on the screen.

"YEAH!" Jasper and I shouted.

Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy presented the Dusk City Ribbon to Landon. It was a hexagon with black string coming out. "Yeah! I won the Dusk City Ribbon!" exclaimed Landon.

---

_Not Frankie's PoV_

"I can't believe I lost again!" Silver exclaimed.

"Calm down, Silver. It's not like you were meant to be a Co-Ordinator..." Gold said.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing..."

"Well! Versil will definitely triumph over that no good Landon!" Silver announced.

* * *

**Well, that ends it. Next chapter will begin the Lilac Tournament Arc.**

**I apologize for my slow updates, I'm typing very slowly because I'm very sad… I have just cried my eyes out after watching a certain music video. (if you wanna see it, go to my profile)**

**Sorry for the stupid news… **

**So, who ever knew that Versil was actually Silver??? And be very honest!!! Ah, who cares... ahah. Well, maybe YOU know it, but Frankie, Jasper, and Landon sure don't...**

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	28. Lilac Tournament Part I

**Chapter 28- Lilac Tournament Part I**

"Hurry, guys! Hurry!" I called.

"Frankie!" panted Jasper, "W… Wait up!"

"Yeah! We're still tired! You woke us up five minutes ago and gave us two seconds to dress up! And, I still gotta carry this Pokémon Egg!" Landon yelled.

"Tch… Not my fault you guys are like totally slow…" I grunted as they finally reached me. We entered the dock and gave a man our Viola Tickets. We gained access in the Lilac Cruise and got a free room. I figured out that each person with a Viola Ticket gained access to a free room. It turns out, that each Viola Ticket nearly cost fifty thousand PokeDollars. _Each_. Lucky to be the daughter of Ash Ketchum's friend. As we entered our room we put out backpacks down, Landon put down his Pokémon Egg.

"Gosh… Am I tired." Landon lied down on a bed.

"No time for resting!" I pulled him up, "Let's look around!"

**-Viola Cruise Lobby-**

"Hey look! Nancy and Brady!" Landon said, pointing out his two rivals.

"Ugh… It's Riley." I groaned. "What a cruise…"

**-The next day-**

The ship docked at Lilac Island. It was beautiful. After leaving the boat, Landon, Jasper, and I went inside a Pokémon Center. Landon and I were going to call our parents on the videophone. My parents picked up.

"Hello, Frankie…" Dad said.

"Hi there, darling!" Mom exclaimed.

"Hi mom and dad! Landon, Jasper, and I are entering the Lilac Tournament." I told them.

"Sounds marvelous! We'll make sure we watch it." Dad said, "Good luck to the three of you."

"Thanks!"

"Wait!" Mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Should we tell her?" Mom asked Dad.

"I- uh… Okay." Dad nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Mom.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. It suddenly all went blank.

**-A few moments later-**

I got up and saw my parents still on the monitor, "Sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"You're pregnant?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes… We've decided, if it was a girl, I'd choose the name, if it was a boy, your dad would choose the name, and if they were twins, you'd choose the names!" Mom explained. "Yes, I already have a good name… Monica!"

"Dad… How did this like… Happen?" I asked.

"After our visit at Plaine Town, when we got home we—"

"Y'know what, forget I even asked… I don't know why, but I feel uncomfortable with a sibling." I grunted.

"Well, it _is _very common for children to get jealous of newborns…" Mom said.

"J-Just tell me when you're in labor!" I turned off the videophone. I looked over at Landon and saw he was talking to his parents. One woman had black hair like him. She had round glasses and a lab coat on. A man had brown hair and also a lab coat. Then, I remember, Landon's parents were aides at the Pokémon Lab in Coral Town.

"Well, good luck, sweetie." His parents logged off.

"'Kay, got some good news, my dad is now going to travel with Professor Spruce as he studies other Pokémon and my mom's gonna run the Lab."

"Well, I got… Awkward news." I shuddered.

"Really? What?"

"My mom's pregnant." I managed to choke out.

"Really? Sounds like good news."

"Not really. Let's go sign up for the tournament." I said. Landon called Jasper who was kicking a vending machine.

**-Lilac Tournament Building-**

I signed my name under… Riley's. Landon and Jasper signed too. We entered a room filled with competing Trainers. We watched a plasma screen TV that was on the wall. Ash was the host.

"Welcome one and all to the annual Lilac Tournament! Many Trainers came here today!" Ash exclaimed, "Every battle will have a Trainer pick _two _Pokémon, and there will be no substitutions! The grand prize is five hundred thousand PokeDollars!"

Everyone then started talking. "Five hundred thousand?!"

"Who knows what I can buy with that?!"

"I'll win for sure!"

"Now, our first competitors are, Brady and Riley! Let the tournament, commence!"

Brady and Riley entered the battlefield and faced each other and we watched the battle.

"Leafeon, I choose you!" Brady sent out Leafeon.

"Go, Skarmory." Riley said.

Clearly, there was an advantage for Skarmory because Skarmory was a Flying-Type and Leafeon was a Grass-Type.

"Commence battling!" the referee said.

"Skarmory, use Swift!"

"Skar!"

Skarmory shot stars at Leafeon.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Brady said. Leafeon jumped up and dodged the Swift attack. "Now, Razor Leaf, let's go!" Brady exclaimed. Leafeon shot leaves at Skarmory.

"Use Aerial Ace!" said Riley. "Right at the leaves!"

"That weirdo. He doesn't even care if his Pokémon get hurt!" I exclaimed. But, I was wrong. Skarmory flew right at the leaves as a white streak and hit Leafeon. As she gained his normal form, he had no scratches at all. "Hmph!" I grunted.

Leafeon struggled to get up. "Lea… Leaf!" Leafeon exclaimed as she extended her shaking legs.

"Now, Sky Attack, let's go!" Riley exclaimed. Skarmory flew up and the sun shone on her. Then, she dove down and hit Leafeon.

"Oh man! Hey…" Brady mumbled, "The sun… It's bright… Synthesis, Leafeon!" called Brady. Leafeon shone once and became normal. Her bruises, cuts, and wounds were gone. "Alright! Now, Magical Leaf let's go!" exclaimed Brady. Leafeon got up and shot multi colored leaves at Skarmory but everyone just heard a dull clang.

"Let's end this. Swift attack!" Riley said. Skarmory shot more stars at Leafeon and that did end it.

"Leafeon is unable to battle! Skarmory is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Return, Leafeon. You did well, have some rest. Go, Crawdaunt!" he sent out a Pokémon similar to Corphish, but bigger. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Crawdaunt: The Rouge Pokémon. Male. It is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond.**"

"That's the evolution of Corphish… Must've evolved." Landon said.

"Hm."

"Crawdaunt! Use Bubblebeam!" said Brady. Crawdaunt shot bubbles from his pincers and hit Skarmory. "Now, use Crabhammer when he gets to the ground!" As Skarmory hit the ground, Crawdaunt slammed his glowing pincer at Skarmory's neck.

"Skar!" Skarmory crowed.

"Get up and use Steel Wing!" Riley yelled at his fallen Skarmory. Skarmory disobeyed and fainted. "Ugh. Return!"

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Crawdaunt wins!"

"Go, Quilava."

"Qui!"

"Quilava?" I asked. I held up my PokeDex.

"**Quilava: The Volcano Pokémon. Male. It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.**"

"It's the evolution of Cyndaquil." Landon explained.

"So… Cyndaquil managed to evolve as well." I grumbled.

"Are you really sure? My Crawdaunt has beaten bigger Pokémon than a Quilava!" Brady sad.

"Don't underestimate me. Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" commanded Riley. Quilava rolled and became coated in flames. He tackled Crawdaunt and flames burst all out.

"Get him off! Grab him with Vicegrip!" said Brady. Crawdaunt grabbed Quilava with his pincers and threw him off. "Now, Bubblebeam!"

"Craww!" Crawdaunt shot bubbles at Quilava.

"Dodge it, use Swift!" Quilava shot stars at the bubbles and popped them and hit Crawdaunt.

"Craw! Crawdaunt!" he cried.

"Use Quick Attack and let's finish this!" Quilava ran quickly and tackled Crawdaunt.

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt fell and fainted.

"I told you, don't underestimate me." Riley said.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle! Riley wins this round!" the referee announced.

"Hmph." Brady returned his Crawdaunt. And, Brady left as his picture was deleted from the monitor which showed every Trainer's picture.

"Our next battle is between Nancy and Jasper!" Ash exclaimed.

"Go on." We told Jasper.

"Heh, right." Jasper left the room and went out to the battlefield. Nancy was on the battlefield too.

"Commence!" the referee said.

"Go, Lombre!" Nancy sent out her Lombre.

"I choose you, Heracross!" Jasper sent out Heracross.

"Hera!"

"Lom…?"

"Heracross, use Brick Break!" said Jasper. Heracross's horn glowed then he hit Lombre repetitively.

"Lom! Lombre!" Lombre grabbed Heracross's horn.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Nancy said. Lombre shot bubbles at Heracross.

"Urgh! Heracross, are you okay?"

"Hera… Heracross!" Heracross got up.

"Take Down, let's go!" said Jasper. Heracross rammed into Lombre and tackled him harshly.

"Bre! Lom!"

"Oh no! Lombre, use Fury Swipes!"

Lombre tried to get up and finally did. He swiped his sharp fingers at Heracross over and over again. "Lom! Bre! Lom! Bre!"

"Yeah, now Water Gun, let's go!" Nancy commanded. Lombre shot a jet of water at Heracross.

"Oh man! Can you still fight, Heracross?" asked Jasper.

"Hera… Hera… Heracross!" Heracross got up.

"Alright, Heracross! Use Horn Attack!" commanded Jasper. Heracross lunged his horn at Lombre, but he caught it in his hands. "Go on!"

"Use Bullet Seed!" Nancy said. Lombre shot glowing seeds at Heracross. Heracross was blown away and fainted.

"Oh man! Return." Jasper said, "Go, Aipom!"

"Ai, ai!"

"Use Focus Punch!" said Jasper. Aipom's tail glowed and he punched Lombre right at the face! "Now, use Fury Swipes!" Jasper called. Aipom used that tail to scratch Lombre over and over again. Lombre fainted.

"Lombre is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner!"

"Oh man… Return, Lombre! I choose you, Swellow!" Nancy sent out the swallow Pokémon. "Use Wing Attack!"

Swellow's wings glowed then he slashed them against Aipom. "Swellow!" Swellow crowed.

"Quick Attack let's go!"

"Grab his beak with your tail!" called Jasper

"Ai, ai! Aipom!" Aipom snatched Swellow's beak with his hand-like tail.

"Thunderbolt!" Jasper exclaimed. Aipom shot a bolt of electricity at Swellow.

"Swell!" Swellow cried.

"Now, throw her and hit her with a Swift attack!"

Aipom twirled and threw Swellow and then shot stars at her. Swellow quickly fainted.

"Swellow is unable to battle! Jasper wins this round!"

"Yeah!" Jasper cheered.

"Pom! Aipom!"

Nancy sighed, "Return, Swellow. Good battle, Jasper. I didn't expect less from someone who travels with Landon."

"Urgh… I hate her so much." I grumbled.

"Did you say something?" Landon turned.

"Nothing!"

Nancy's picture was deleted from the monitor.

That meant…

Riley and Jasper were going to battle!

* * *

**Yes they will! Either Frankie's rival or friend loses… Who will lose??!??!?? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**by no substitutions here, it means that there are no substitutions while battling. but if the trainer proceeds to the next round he/she has the right to rearrange his/her team. **

**hard to understand... I know... (sigh)**

**thanks for reading, please review :) **


	29. Lilac Tournament Part II

**Chapter 29- Lilac Tournament Part II**

"Jasper and Riley will heal their Pokémon in the healing machine by the corners." The referee said, and Jasper and Riley did so. They returned to the battlefield and got ready. "Are both trainers ready?"

"Yes." They both nodded.

"Commence!"

"Go, Swablu!"

"I choose you, Quilava!"

"Swablu, use Aerial Ace!" Jasper ordered. Swablu flew up and dove down as a white streak.

"Use Flamethrower to send 'em off!" called Riley. Quilava shot a tongue of flames but, Swablu just flew right through it without any burns. She tackled Quilava.

"Quil!" cried Quilava.

"Use Swift while Swablu's right there!" Riley exclaimed. Quilava shot stars at Swablu's wings.

"Swa! Bluu!" cried the poor bird.

"Now, Quick Attack, get her!" Riley exclaimed.

"Lava, quil!" Quilava jumped and tackled Swablu.

"Use Wing Attack!" As Quilava neared Swablu's wing, she slapped him with her glowing wing.

"Quilava, get up!" Riley called as Quilava was slammed down.

"Lav!" Quilava grunted. He got up.

"Now, let's end this, use Ember!" Quilava shot little flames at Swablu and she fainted. "Finally…" Riley groaned.

"Swablu is unable to battle, Quilava wins!"

"Urk… Return, Swablu! Go, Aipom!"

"Commence!"

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" said Jasper. Aipom's tail glowed and then he punched Quilava right at the jaw.

"QUIL!" Quilava cried.

"Thunderbolt, let's go!" Jasper said. Aipom shot a bolt of thunder at Quilava.

"Dodge it, use Quick Attack!" exclaimed Riley. Quilava jumped and tackled Aipom, "Now, burn his tail! Ember, let's go!" Riley said. Quilava shot flames at Aipom's tail.

"No!" yelled Jasper. Aipom fell but he quickly got up. Aipom was wobbly and his legs shuddered, he fell back down… Again.

"That was easy. Of course, your Swablu put up more of a fight." Riley grinned. That jerk!

"Aipom is unable to battle! Riley wins this round!"

Jasper's picture was deleted from the monitor. He left the stadium and went back in the hall, where we were.

He healed his Pokémon. The next battle was between Landon and Riley. Ugh! When will I get to battle?!

"Kick his butt, Landon." Jasper said.

"Pleasure." Landon grinned. He went out to the battlefield and faced Riley. "Alright, you may have beaten Jasper and beaten Frankie before, but I _am _stronger!"

"You're just like the rest. You're gonna lose, like your friends and your rivals." Riley said.

"Are the Trainers ready?" the referee asked. The two simply nodded. "Very well, begin!"

"Go, Slowpoke!"

"Hm, I'm deciding to keep Quilava out for battle." said Riley.

"Heh, we'll see if you regret that choice. Aqua Tail, Slowpoke!" called Landon. Slowpoke's tail shot sprays of water and it hit Quilava.

"Qui!"

"Quilava, use Quick Attack!" exclaimed Riley. Quilava got up and jumped. He then tackled Slowpoke.

"Poke…?" Quilava bounced off Slowpoke's fat.

"Lava…" Quilava snarled.

"Use Swift!" said Riley. Quilava shot stars at Slowpoke.

"Dodge it!" exclaimed Landon.

Slowpoke moved to the side, but he was obviously too slow. The stars hit Slowpoke. "POKE!"

"Tsk. Weak." Riley spat, "Finish him off, use Ember!"

"Slowpoke! Extinguish the flames, use Water Gun!"

Slowpoke shot a stream of water at the little flames that were coming and they were extinguished. "Poke!"

"Now, use Zen Headbutt!" exclaimed Landon. Slowpoke ended the battle by hitting Quilava with his white head. Quilava fainted.

"Urgh…" Riley grunted.

"Like I said, I'm stronger." Landon grinned.

"Be quiet."

"Quilava is unable to battle, Slowpoke is the winner!" said the referee.

"Return, Quilava. Go, Vibrava!"

"You're just letting me win, aren't ya?" grinned Landon.

"Dragonbreath." Riley simply commanded. Vibrava shot blue flames at Slowpoke and that ended it. "Hm, I guess so."

"Urk." Landon twitched.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle! Vibrava wins!"

"Return, Slowpoke. Go, Ivysaur!"

"Saur, ivysaur!" cried Ivysaur.

"Commence!"

"Ivysaur, use Bullet Seed!" said Landon.

"Dodge it, Vibrava, use Hyper Beam!"

A few seeds slashed Vibrava's wing which made the Hyper Beam she shot lopsided. "Vv!" Vibrava buzzed. The Hyper Beam nearly hit Ivysaur, but Ivysaur quickly ran to the left and successfully dodged the Hyper Beam.

"Yeah! Vibrava can't move after a Hyper Beam! Use Take Down!" exclaimed Landon. Ivysaur leaped and then rammed into Vibrava.

"Vvv!"

"Vine Whip, let's go!" said Landon. Ivysaur threw out vines and slapped Vibrava.

"Don't give up! Use Sonicboom!" Riley called. Vibrava flew up high and her wings glowed white. Then, a white shockwave came out. It hit Ivysaur.

"Vy, saur!" Ivysaur cried.

"Get up buddy…" Landon mumbled, Ivysaur got up, "Right! Let's end them use Razor Leaf!"

"No you don't! Hyper Beam!" yelled Riley. Vibrava shot another orange beam and it directly hit Ivysaur. Ivysaur fainted.

"Urk! So fast… Ivysaur!" shouted Landon.

"Vysaur…"

"Ivysaur is unable to battle! Vibrava is the winner!" the referee declared.

"You're much weaker than that Jasper friend of yours. But you have confidence. Let's see if Frankie can take the heat." Riley said.

Landon's picture was soon deleted from the monitor. The match-up that was destined to be… Would happen now, as the referee called out my name. I left the room where the Trainers were and passed by Landon with no word to say. I reached the battlefield and saw Riley with a straight face.

Another battle between my rival.

I'll show him…

That I'm not a rookie anymore!

* * *

**Well, sorry for that dramatic thingie ma jig… :D well, a tournament battle with your rival, isn't that so cliché? XD!!!! See, I'm a weirdo writer. I laugh at my own cliché- ness… Who's going to win?!? But, I'll tell you, that Riley and Frankie's battle isn't the dramatic part of the next chapter.**

**And, I'm having a goal of not updating too soon… I'm sorry… I'm just trying to be less addicted… Because, I've noticed, I've updated almost everyday, so I'm trying to reach a goal of not updating for ONE day! Join my goal to be less addicted! :D (im weird, im sorry…)**

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	30. Lilac Tournament Part III

**Chapter 30- Lilac Tournament III**

"Y'know, I hear forfeits are allowed." Riley smirked.

"Shut it, Hart!" I exclaimed.

"Last person who called me Hart got a bad skin burn… and it wasn't from the sun." Riley growled.

"I'm not scared of you." I shot back.

"That's exactly that the last person said." Riley chuckled.

"Riley quit actin' tough! 'Cuz you're not! You're just some wannabee punk who's rude to everyone because you just wanna feel special about _yourself_!" I screamed.

Riley stood there, speechless.

"I-uh…" the referee muttered, "Begin… Battling."

"Yeah." I grunted, "Go, Croconaw!"

"You talk tough Ross. But, unlike your speeches, your Pokémon aren't." Riley said, "Vibrava, you stay out."

"Vv." The Vibration Pokémon nodded.

"Croconaw, use Ice Beam!" I exclaimed. A light blue ball appeared and rays struck out. It shot at Vibrava.

"Vv! Vvibravv!" Vibrava buzzed.

"Use Dragonbreath to counter." Riley said. The two beams clashed and fought back harshly.

"C'mon, Croconaw! We can beat Riley! Just…" I trailed off.

"Conaw!" Croconaw jumped and the Dragonbreath just passed under him. He landed and slashed Vibrava.

"Vvbrav!" rung Vibrava.

"Alright! Water Gun!" I exclaimed. Croconaw blasted a jet of water at Vibrava.

"Bravva!" buzzed the Pokémon.

"Now, Ice Fang!" I said. Croconaw opened his mouth and icy bolts shot out.

"Croco, crococroco!"

The icy bolts struck Vibrava and the Pokémon fainted.

"Yeah!" I cheered. "I told you, I could beat you!"

"Hmph. Whatever. It was a lucky shot. Besides, you had an advantage." Riley said.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, Croconaw is the winner!"

"Return, Vibrava. Go, Quilava!"

"Quil!"

"Are you kidding me?! Are you letting me win, Riley?! I don't need your help to win!"

"First of all, yes you do. Second of all, I'm not stupid." He said, "I want the prize money."

"Hmph." I grumbled.

"C-Commence!"

"Croconaw, use Slash!" I commanded.

"No you don't, burn his arm, Flamethrower!" said Riley.

"Lav!"

"Conaw!"

"Hurry, switch moves, Water Gun!" I said. The two moves clashed, but the Water Gun quickly overcame the Flamethrower.

"Quickly! Dodge it!" Riley exclaimed.

Quilava swiftly moved to the side and dodged the Water Gun that extinguished his Flamethrower, "Lav, quil!"

"Just keep blastin' some Water Gun attacks, Croconaw!" I said.

"Dodge 'em all." Riley said, "And aim for Croconaw, not his attacks. When you have the perfect aim, use Swift."

"Quil!" Quilava nodded. He looked at Croconaw closely and shot stars and that stopped the Water Gun blasts.

"Now, Quick Attack, let's go!" Riley said. As Croconaw fell back, Quilava tackled him in a fast motion.

"Qui!"

"Let's end this, Flamethrower!"

"Croconaw!" I exclaimed, "Dodge it!"

But, it was too late. The tongue of fire slapped against Croconaw and my poor Pokémon fainted.

"Croconaw is unable to battle, Quilava is the winner!"

"How could he do that? Didn't Landon weaken Quilava?" I muttered. "Return, Croconaw. Go, Phanpy!"

"Phanpy! Phanpy, phan!"

"Hm. I like crushing little Pokémon." Riley grinned.

"Begin!"

"Use Take Down!" I said. Phanpy rammed into Quilava headfirst.

"Py, phan!"

"Lava, quil!" Quilava grunted.

"Don't you dare get beaten by a Phanpy!" exclaimed Riley.

That struck me. That sounded really… Demanding… And mean!

"Quil." Quilava nodded.

"Dig, Phanpy!" I said.

"Phanpy!" Phanpy dug underground.

"Go to that hole and blast a Flamethrower!" said Riley. Quilava ran towards the hole that Phanpy dug, he then shot a Flamethrower in it.

"Oh man… Defense Curl!" I called. I'm not sure if Phanpy followed my instructions, but he should have. "Now, Rollout towards the flames!" I felt the ground shake and Phanpy burst out of the hole hitting Quilava's chin.

"Lav!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. As Phanpy came back from his leap he rolled back at Quilava and hit him repetitively.

"Phanpy, phan!"

"Let's end this, use—"

"Phan!" Phanpy started glowing.

"Could this be…?" I asked.

"Phanp!"

I saw Ash look closely at my Phanpy. The glowing stopped and it revealed a grey Pokémon. I checked it on my PokeDex.

"**Donphan: The Armor Pokémon. Male. It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow apart a house in one hit.**"

"Donphaaan!" cried the large grey Pokémon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like Phanpy has evolved into a Donphan!" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah! Phanpy evolved!" I cheered.

"Evolution doesn't matter. My Quilava's still stronger!" exclaimed Riley.

"Oh really?" I grinned, "Try a Hyper Beam!" I said.

"Donphaan!" Donphan roared. He shot an orange beam from his mouth and it blasted right at Quilava. Quilava quickly fainted.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, then I spotted Donphan, "_We _did it!"

"Donphan!" Donphan swung his nose up and smiled. He ran towards me and hugged me with his trunk.

"Quilava is unable to battle, Donphan wins this round!"

"Yeah!" I spotted Riley too. He just left with no word. He held up Quilava's PokeBall and returned him. Riley then left. His picture was erased from the monitor. I healed my Pokémon and more battles proceeded.

"The final battle is between Frankie Ross from Spring Town and Elliot Hadford of Littleroot Town, Hoenn!"

"ELLIOT?!" I yelled. "No way!"

"Who's Elliot?" asked Landon. I sensed a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"He was my best friend ever in Hoenn!"

"Hm… _Was?_"

"Elliot!" I called. Elliot had black hair, a red shirt with black sleeves coming out, and jeans.

"Hey, Frankie." He smiled, "Long time, no see."

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I failed to beat Wallace back at Hoenn, so I decided to try challengin' the Pokémon League here in Feon." He explained.

"Wow… You managed to get to Wallace? So, where's all your Pokémon?" I asked.

"Sceptile, Dusclops, Glalie, Skarmory, Gardevoir, and Camerupt are with Professor Birch." He said, "I started out fresh and got a new team. Now, let's go show Lilac Island a real battle."

I giggled, "Okay…"

We went out to the battlefield. "Are you Trainers ready?"

"Yes." We nodded.

"Let the final match, begin!"

"I choose you, Cubone!" Elliot sent out a brown Pokémon.

I held up my PokeDex.

"**Cubone: The Lonely Pokémon. Female. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly.**"

"Cubone's my starter. Professor Spruce gave him to me." said Elliot.

"I'd like to show you my starter. Go, Croconaw!"

"Nice choice." Elliot smiled. "But, is it stronger than my Cubone? Use Bonemerang!"

Cubone jumped and threw the bone it held at Croconaw.

"Freeze it with Ice Beam!" I said. Croconaw shot a ray of ice at Cubone's bone. The bone was now a frozen club, "Now, grab it and use it as your own!"

"Cu! Cu, bone, bone!"

"Show 'em that we don't need the bone, use Iron Head!" called Elliot. Cubone's skull head glowed white and then he started running towards Croconaw.

"Smack his head with the ice club!" I said. Croconaw picked up the ice bone and hit Cubone with it, "Water Gun, let's go!" Croconaw put the ice club down and shot a blast of water at Cubone. That stopped the Iron Head, "Water Gun once more!"

"Conaw, croco!" Croconaw shot a blast of water at Cubone again and Cubone dodged it.

"Yeah, now use Earthquake!" Elliot ordered. Cubone jumped and slammed down at the ground. White waves was sent throughout the battlefield. Croconaw couldn't balance himself and fell on his face. "Now, Bone Rush!"

"Cubone, bone!" Cubone jumped and slammed the back of Croconaw's head with her bone.

"Now, Double-Edge!" Cubone slammed into Croconaw.

"Croco!"

"Get up, buddy!" I exclaimed. Croconaw got up. "Yeah! Use Ice Beam, let's go!"

"Conaw, croconaw!" A light blue ball appeared in front of Croconaw and rays burst out. They shot at Cubone and hit him critically.

"Now, let's finish this, use Slash!" Croconaw jumped and slashed Cubone. Cubone fainted.

"Cubone is unable to battle, Croconaw is the winner!"

"Well, Frankie. You sure have grown." Elliot smiled, "You're a pretty good Trainer. But, are you good enough to beat, Spoink!" He sent out a grey Pokémon with a pearl on its head.

I turned on my PokeDex again, "**Spoink: The Bounce Pokémon. Male. It bounces constantly, using its tail as a spring. The shock of bouncing keeps its heart beating.**"

"Spoink!" cried the little Pokémon.

"Spoink, use Shock Wave!" commanded Elliot. A small wave of electricity came out of Spoink's pearl and it circled Croconaw and sparked him.

"Conaw!"

"Now, Shadow Ball!" Spoink shot a purple and black spiraling ball at Croconaw.

"Try and dodge it!" I said. Croconaw moved to the left side slowly, but he still got hit by the Shadow Ball.

"Now, let's end this, use Psywave!" said Elliot. Spoink shot a wave of multicolored rings at Croconaw. My dear starter fainted…

"Oh man…" I sighed, "Return Croconaw!"

"Croconaw is unable to battle, Spoink is the winner!"

"Go, Donphan!"

"Donphaaaan!" exclaimed my large Armor Pokémon.

"Commence!"

"Donphan, use Hyper Beam!" I said.

"Dodge it, Spoink! Use Grass Knot!" said Elliot. Spoink's eyes glowed green and grass emerged and tied around Donphan's feet.

"Don!" Donphan grunted as he struggled to rip the grass. He tripped right on his face.

"Now, use Psybeam!" exclaimed Elliot. Spoink shot a multicolored beam from his pearl and hit Donphan.

"Donphaaaan!" cried Donphan.

"Use Hyper Beam again!" I said. Donphan got up and shot an orange beam at Spoink. Spoink fell back and was on verge of fainting.

"Spoi…" Spoink muttered, "Spoink…"

"Body Slam!" said Elliot. Spoink bounced up and rammed into Donphan.

"Donphan!" Donphan moved to the side and finally ripped the grass.

I couldn't attack since Donphan can't move much after a Hyper Beam attack.

"Swift, let's go!" said Elliot. Spoink shot stars at Donphan. "Icy Wind and freeze the stars!" Spoink blew a breeze of snow and the stars turned into frozen shuriken.

"Oh man… Gain mobility, Donphan!" I cried, "Use Take Down!"

"Donphaaaan!" Donphan raised his trunk and ran towards the ice shuriken breaking them by hitting them with his tusks. He tackled Spoink and that ended the tournament.

"Spoink is unable to battle, Donphan is the winner!"

"I won!" I cheered, "I won, I won, I WON!"

Elliot returned his Spoink and his picture was deleted from the monitor. My picture was zoomed in and the word "winner" was shown.

"I WON THE LILAC TOURNAMENT!" I exclaimed.

Ash came over and gave me a trophy with a bunch of money in it. "Congratulations, Frankie. I knew you'd win."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I held up my trophy and the crowd cheered loudly.

I won the Lilac Tournament!!!

* * *

**And so, that ends the arc of the Lilac Tournament. **

**Yeah, yeah… Makin' Frankie win is SO Mary-Sue… If you're going to say that, just PM me instead of reviewing me. I was planning to make her lose… But… (shrug)**

**OH and, is it still too early for a Safari Zone? (answer by PM'ing or reviewing)**

**thanks for reading, please review :) **

**But not if you're going to tell me this chapter was chock full of Mary-Sue…**


	31. Lilac Woods

**Chapter 31- Lilac Woods**

"Hey, why don't we go check out the Lilac Woods?" I asked looking up from my Feon book.

"Why? What's so special there?" Jasper said.

"Well, I wanna catch a new Pokémon." I replied.

"Ugh… Why do we have to come?" Landon groaned.

"'Cuz!" I exclaimed without a particular reason. We went through the darkness of Lilac Woods. There were lots of Grass-Types, Bug-Types, and Normal-Types. I released my Pokémon to show them the sights. Landon and Jasper did the same. Aipom, Heracross, Donphan, Plusle, Ivysaur, Growlithe, Slowpoke, Swablu, and Croconaw walked with us.

Suddenly, I noticed Plusle was nowhere to be seen. "Wh… Where's Plusle?!" I exclaimed.

"She's right there…" Landon said. He pointed west and we saw Plusle rubbing cheeks against a Pokémon who looked a lot like her... But it was sorta blue.

"Plusle, plu!"

"Miinun!"

Landon held up his PokeDex, "**Minun: The Cheering Pokémon. Male. It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks.**"

"His PokeDex entry is similar to Plusle's… Maybe they're like counterparts." I said.

"_Maybe_," Landon put his PokeDex back in his pocket, "But, Plusle and Minun can be both female and male, counterparts usually have to have one as a female always, and a male, always."

"Huh?" Jasper muttered.

"Plu!" Plusle hugged Minun.

"Aw…" I smiled.

"Mi, mi!" Minun pointed to a deeper end of the woods, "Nun, minun!"

"Plu? Plusle… Plusle, plu!" exclaimed Plusle.

I couldn't really understand what they were saying until Plusle came up to me. "Huh? What is it, Plusle?"

"I think…" Landon trailed off.

"You think what?!" I said.

"I think Pluslewants to live in the Lilac Woods with Minun. And, well… Be together." Landon said.

I gasped, "You liar!"

"Plusle!" Plusle said, "Plu!" Plusle nodded and pointed to Landon.

"I… Um… I…" I stammered.

"Plu!"

"You should… Do it." Jasper said.

"Urk! Why?" I turned.

"Well, she'd be really happy that way. With that boyfriend of hers."

"Boyfriend?! She just met the Minun!" I said.

"Heard of love at first sight?" Landon asked.

"Yeah, but I don't believe in it." I replied. Maybe I did. I looked at my Plusle with the worry in her eyes, I sighed, "Fine."

"Plus!"

"But, are you sure?" I asked, "You… Wanna leave?"

"Plusle, plu." Plusle nodded.

"Well, okay…" I smiled at Plusle, despite the tears running down my face.

I gave Plusle a big hug, and Jasper and Landon came to the hug as well. So did the Pokémon. "Okay… I'm getting squished." Jasper grunted.

"Jasper shut up, this is gonna be a memorable moment." I said. Everyone withdrew from the hug. Plusle ran to Donphan and Croconaw. She sparked Donphan and tickled him.

"Donphan!" Donphan wrapped his trunk around Plusle and hugged her.

Plusle looked at Croconaw, "Plusle, plu!"

"Conaw." Croconaw smiled at his 'little sister' and shook her hand. "Croco."

"Sle plu!" Plusle said. She walked towards the Minun and looked back at us, "Plusle, plu!"

"Bye, Plusle!" I yelled as she disappeared from my sight. I wiped the tears away from my face and sniffed. I stopped crying and took out Plusle's _old _PokeBall. But, it's okay… She would have a great life with Minun. I looked at her PokeBall and put it in my backpack, "We should go deeper in the woods… For a new Pokémon." I smiled.

"There's the happy Frankie we knew." Jasper smiled back. We went deeper in Lilac Woods. I spotted a yellow, squinty eyed Pokémon I wanted. I held up my PokeDex.

"**Abra: The Psi Pokémon. Male. Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs sleep for 18 hours a day.**"

"Ab? Abra, abra!" Abra turned to me. He disappeared and reappeared to the left.

"How am I gonna catch that?!" I exclaimed, "It keeps teleporting!"

"Well, that's what Abra is known for. Its move Teleport." said Landon.

"Well, Croconaw… You should go!" I said. Croconaw ran towards Abra, "Use Slash!"

"Conaw, croco!" Croconaw slashed Abra before he teleported away.

"Yeah, now Water Gun, let's go!" I exclaimed. Croconaw shot a jet of water at Abra.

"A! Abra, ab!" Abra jumped and his arm was covered in electricity. He swiped it against Croconaw.

"Wha--?! What move is that?!" I said.

"That's Thunderpunch. Maybe Abra learned the move." Landon said, "You should totally catch it, Frankie!"

"That's what I'm doing!" I replied. "Croconaw, let's finish off this Abra, use Ice Beam!"

"Conaw, croconaw!" Croconaw said. He shot a ray of ice at Abra. Abra raised a fist full of flames.

"Abra!" Abra hissed. The upcoming Ice Beam melted as it touched the flame-filled fist.

"That's Fire Punch!" Landon explained.

"Man, this Abra has some awesome moves…" I mumbled, "Go, PokeBall!" I exclaimed.

Abra punched the PokeBall back. "Abra, abra, ab!"

"Urgh… It's an Abra with an attitude." I said. "Go, PokeBall!" I threw the PokeBall back at Abra. He didn't punch it back this time. The PokeBall shook three times and rung. I ran to pick up the PokeBall, "Yeah! I caught an Abra!" I cheered.

"Good job, havin' Abra might make you forget about Plusle." Jasper said.

"Plusle… Urk… WAAAH!" I burst into tears again, "She was my first captured Pokémon! She was so strong and helped me in lots of battles!!!" I wailed.

"Nice goin' Jasper…" Landon grunted.

"N-No… N-No… I'm okay." I sighed and wiped my tears away.

"Are you bipolar or somethin'?" Jasper asked.

"Be quiet." I punched his arm. I sent out my Abra.

"Abra…" Abra muttered and looked at me with those squinting eyes.

"What? I'm your new trainer…" I told the Abra.

The Abra pouted, "Ab!"

"Well!" I exclaimed, "Seems like you're a pouty one…"

"Abra, ra." Abra muttered. He pressed the button on his PokeBall and returned by himself.

"He seems like a polite Pokémon." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Hm… Yeah. Well, you need to work on trust with Abra. If he never pays attention to you, you won't be able to win battles…" Landon explained.

"Right…" I looked at Abra's PokeBall, "Plusle's replacement isn't goin' that great." I sighed.

"Now that you've caught a Pokémon, don't you think we should go to the ship now?" Landon asked.

"Yeah." I agreed. We returned all our Pokémon and left Lilac Woods. We saw people entering the cruise. We also saw Elliot, Riley, Brady, and Nancy. I ran to Elliot.

"Hey!" Elliot smiled. He gave me a hug.

"Hey…" grunted Landon. "Listen, Frankie doesn't like hugs."

"'Course she does!" Elliot said.

"Yeah… I do." I smiled.

"…Whatever man." Landon muttered.

I heard Jasper whisper to Landon, "You're jealous aren't you?"

And Landon's face all went in the cruise and left the beautiful Lilac Island.

But I couldn't help but remember Jasper's question and Landon's reaction…

* * *

**I MAY show signs of LandonXFrankie but I definitely won't spice things up. Unless my reviewers want me to... Anyways, Frankie released Plusle. Yeah, yeah, tell me what a big mistake that was, but I NEEDED to do that. I just saw the picture of a super tiny Plusle goin' against... big Pokemon. But, I replaced it with an always loveable Abra!!!**

**Yeah, yeah... Not so loveable, when you wanna catch one it ALWAYS uses Teleport to run away. Irritating isn't it? And, Abra seems to irritate Frankie... *sigh* Well, that's the end of my author's note. Like always:**

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	32. Battles on Cycling Road!

**Chapter 32- Battles on Cycling Road!**

We left the cruise and we parted ways with our rivals. I figured out that Elliot had five Badges already and Riley had six. I wonder how much Badges Cameron got… Meeting up with Elliot just meant a new rival.

To get to the next town, Camellia Town, we had to go through a downhill ride called Cycling Road. Camellia Town didn't have a Gym or a Contest, but the next town did, so we decided to get there first. We rented bikes and went downhill. I had a yellow bike, Landon had a blue one with a basket for the Pokémon Egg, and Jasper had a green one.

"So, where's all the cash you got?" Landon asked.

"I sent it and the trophy back home." I answered.

"Do you trust the person who's sending five hundred thousand PokeDollars and a bronze trophy?" said Jasper.

"Of course. Because it was my Uncle Max's Kirlia…" I chuckled.

"Cool." Jasper said. We suddenly spotted two Trainers battling.

"Shinx, use Spark!" exclaimed a girl biker. The girl biker's outfit included a pink tube top, a pair of pink shorts, a white visor, and pink tennis shoes. She rode a pink bike.

"Dodge it, Staravia!" commanded a boy biker. The boy biker's outfit included a blue sleeveless shirt, black basketball shorts, a blue visor, and blue tennis shoes. He rode a blue bike.

Landon and I held up our PokeDex's.

"**Shinx: The Flash Pokémon. Male. The extension and contraction of its muscles generate electricity. It glows when in trouble.**"

"**Staravia: The Starling Pokémon. Recognizing their own weaknesses, they always live in a group. When alone, a STARAVIA cries noisily.**"

"I didn't know you could battle in the middle of Cycling Road…" I said.

"Well, ya can!" a voice exclaimed. We turned and saw a male biker. "I'm Biker Axel. Any of you wanna battle? What about you Egg boy?"

"Um… Okay." said Landon.

"We'll have a one-on-one battle! Go, Ninjask!" Axel said. I held up my PokeDex.

"**Ninjask: The Ninja Pokémon. Male. Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap.**"

"Go, Growlithe!" Landon sent out his Growlithe.

"Ninjask, use Slash!" ordered Axel. Ninjask swiped his claw at Growlithe.

"Dodge it and then use Flamethrower!" said Landon. Growlithe was too late, Ninjask slashed him.

"Growr!" Growlithe grunted.

"Now, use Silver Wind!" said Axel. Ninjask flapped his wins and a gust of silver glittery powder hit Growlithe.

"Growlithe, hang in there. Use Ember!" said Landon. Growlithe shot little flames at Ninjask.

"Growrrr!" Growlithe cried. Ninjask dodged all of them except for the last flurry.

"Jask!" Ninjask hissed.

"Now, Fire Fang, Growlithe!" Landon called. Growlithe's mouth was engulfed in flames then he leaped to bite Ninjask. But, the Ninja Pokémon was just too fast. "Try an Agility to match his speed!"

"Growr, growr!" Growlithe barked and moved side to side and gained speed.

"Alright, Fire Fang once more!"

"No you don't… Ninjask, use X-Scissor!" exclaimed Axel. Ninjask crossed his claw-like arms…? In an X form and slashed Growlithe.

"There, bite his arm!" said Landon. Growlithe's mouth was once again lit with fire and he gnawed on the blade of Ninjask.

"Growrrr…" Growlithe gnarled.

"Jask, jask, ninjask!" Ninjask exclaimed. He slashed Growlithe's head with his free blade.

"Yeah, there ya go! Now, use Silver Wind!" said Axel. Ninjask flapped his wings and shot a burst of silver glittery air. Growlithe was blown away, "Now, let's finish this Growlithe, use Slash!"

Ninjask slashed Growlithe. Growlithe then fainted.

"Growr…" Growlithe muttered.

"Return, Growlithe." said Landon.

"Good job, Ninjask!" Axel returned his Ninjask. "Good battle. But, it's pretty embarrassing that your Fire-Type Pokémon lost to a Bug-Type Pokémon. See ya." Axel rode off.

"The nerve of that guy!" exclaimed Landon.

**-A few minutes later-**

"Hey, you! I'm Megan and my Shinx hasn't evolved yet, and she needs a bit more training to do so!" said a girl biker, "Let's battle." She pointed to me.

"Oh okay." I nodded, "Abra, I choose you!"

"Shinx, come out!" Megan said. She sent out a Shinx.

"Shinx!" squeaked the Pokémon.

Abra pouted, "Ra."

"Abra, Fire Punch!" I commanded. Abra sat there without doing anything.

"Heh, perfect timing, use Thunder Fang, Shinx!" said Megan. Shinx lunged at Abra with a mouth filled with electricity.

"Abra!" Abra hissed and punched Shinx with a fist of ice.

"No, not Ice Punch!" I groaned.

"Abra." Abra muttered.

"Urgh…" I grunted.

"Shinx, use Tackle!" Kayla commanded. Shinx rammed into Abra.

"Abra!" he hissed. He Teleported behind her and used Fire Punch which knocked out Shinx.

"What a weird Abra! It knocked out my Pokémon without even your orders!" Megan returned and Shinx and rode off.

I turned to Abra, "Abra! You should listen to me more. That way, we'll win fair and square."

"Abra! Ra, abra, abra, ra!" Abra argued with me.

"Y'know, arguin' with your own Pokémon won't help." Jasper said.

"Yeah, he's right." Landon agreed.

I returned Abra, "Let's just leave."

**-A few MORE minutes later-**

"Hey! You there! I'm John" a voice called. We turned and saw a male biker was pointing to Jasper, "You and me, a battle!" he demanded. "One-on-one!"

"Uh… Okay." Jasper shrugged. "Go, Aipom!"

"I choose you, Staravia!" John said. A Staravia came out.

"Staraaavia!" crowed the black bird.

"Aipom, use Thunderbolt!" commanded Jasper. Aipom shot a bolt of thunder at Staravia.

"Dodge it, quickly!" John said. Staravia flew to the left and dodged the upcoming Thunderbolt. "Yeah, now use Aerial Ace!" Staravia plunged down as a white streak of light.

"Hit him with a Focus Punch!" ordered Jasper. Aipom swiped his glowing tail at Staravia.

"Stara!" Staravia cried.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Jasper. Aipom shot another bolt of thunder at Staravia. Staravia fainted.

"Oh, geez…" John sighed, "Return, Staravia!"

"Well, that ends the battle my friend. I'll see ya later." Jasper grinned at John.

"Tch. That was nothin' but luck." John replied and rode off. Aipom got on Jasper's shoulder and we rode down and got off Cycling Road. We returned our rented bikes to a building which sotred them and we went into Camellia Town. It was so pretty. It was filled with lots of flowers, mostly camellias themselves. We decided to stop at the Pokémon Center and do some Training… Until some old friends came…

* * *

**Well, not a good cliffhanger? I've seen my author's notes and I've been bashin' on myself a lot… It's alright. ^-^ This chapter was kinda like a filler... Just wanted to clear out another landmark: Cycling Road :D**

**thanks for reading, please review :)**


	33. Team SoulHeart's Return!

**Chapter 33- Team SoulHeart's Return**

"We're back!" exclaimed Silver.

"And we're stronger!" Gold added.

"We're also ready to steal your Pokémon! Yeah, yeah!" a voice said.

"Who's that?" Landon asked.

"Oh geez." Silver groaned. A purple rat came on Gold's shoulder.

"Yeah! The name's Buck! I'm a new member of Team SoulHeart, yeah, yeah!"

"But, that's a Rattata!" Landon yelled.

"Rattata?" I held up my PokeDex.

"**Rattata: The Mouse Pokémon. Male. Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment.**"

"But, it's a Pokémon! And it's talking!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, yeah! Are ya deaf blondie?" the mouse asked.

"Ugh, he's a 'special' Pokémon." Silver groaned, "No explanations needed! We're takin' your Pokémon!"

"Yeah, go, Makuhita!" Gold sent out a squinty-eyed chubby Pokémon. I held up my PokeDex again.

"**Makuhita: The Guts Pokémon. Male. It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest.**"

"Yeah, well, you're not gonna steal any of our Pokémon!" I replied, "Go, A—"

"Are you sure?!" Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Yes. I'm very sure!" I threw the PokeBall and sent out my Abra.

"Ab!" Abra pouted.

"Abra, use Thunderpunch!" I commanded. Abra just yawned.

"Makuhita use—"

"Nope, nope! I'm gonna battle, yeah, yeah!" Buck exclaimed. He jumped off Gold's shoulder and looked at Abra. "Yeah, yeah! Hyper Fang!" he exclaimed. He jumped and bit Abra with extended buck teeth.

"Ab! Ra, abra!" Abra hissed. He used Fire Punch and hit Buck.

"Hey, hey! That's not fair! Your Trainer didn't even tell ya to attack! Take this, Quick Attack!" Buck tackled Abra with excessive speed. "Yeah, hah!"

"Abra! Abra, ra, ra, ab!" Abra snapped. He hit Buck with different elemental punches, "Ab! Ra! Ab! Ra!"

"Yeah… Yeah… This Abra's strong." grunted Buck as he fell. Gold picked up Buck.

"Makuhita, use Karate Chop!" exclaimed Gold. Makuhita jumped and aimed to hit Abra with his arm.

"Oh no!" I cried.

"Ab!" Abra hit Makuhita with a Fire Punch.

"Maku!" Makuhita grunted.

"Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!" ordered Gold.

Makuhita punched Abra with his arms repeatedly. "Ma-Ku! Ma-Ku! Ma-Ku!!!"

"Use Thunderpunch to counter!" I said. Abra threw his electricity coated fist at Makuhita

"We'll do this the old fashioned way!" said Silver, "Glameow, come out and use Snatch!" Silver threw a PokeBall.

"Meowow!" Glameow hissed. Glameow ran towards us and grabbed our PokeBalls. Only Abra was left since he was out of his PokeBall.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" I exclaimed.

"See ya, wouldn't ever wanna be ya!" called Team SoulHeart as they ran off.

"No, get back here!" Landon yelled.

"Abra, Teleport us to Team SoulHeart!" I ordered. I placed my hand on Abra's head.

"Raah…" Abra yawned.

"Ugh! Abra, would you listen to me?!" I shouted.

Abra frowned at me. "Ra, abra, ra, ab, ra, abra!"

We started arguing and didn't notice that Jasper and Landon started running. I ran towards the guys but Abra sat still, "Hey! Come on!" I said.

"Rahh…"

I picked up Abra and forced him to come. "You're gonna… Come!" I grunted as Abra kept squirreling around in my arms. I ran faster and we finally caught up to Team SoulHeart, "Now, Abra… Pleas listen! Use Fire Punch!" I said.

"Abra." Abra grunted. He lit his fist in flames and punched Team SoulHeart.

"Hey! You listened to me!" I cheered.

Team SoulHeart screamed, "Gah! Even if you have your Abra, it won't--!"

"Ice Punch!" I said. Abra froze his arm and punched Team SoulHeart again. They were blown off north and they dropped our PokeBalls. We picked them up and left Team SoulHeart. We went back to Camellia Town. "Hey Abra? Will you start listenin' to me now?"

"Ra." Abra pouted and turned away, but slowly looked at me. His face softened… "Abra."

"I'll take that as a maybe." I said. "Return." I returned Abra.

"Hey… I wonder how Team SoulHeart got a hold of a talkin' Rattata." Jasper said.

"Probably didn't steal it… They were pretty annoyed by him." Landon replied.

**With Team SoulHeart**

_No one's PoV_

"Would you shut up?!" Silver screamed.

"Gee. Someone got up at the wrong side of the sleeping bag." Buck muttered.

"No! I didn't! Cuz I didn't sleep at all! Cuz you kept blabbing about Boyd!" Silver replied angrily.

"Hmph. Whatever. We're buds, right, Gold?" Buck asked Gold.

"Uh. Yeah, sure?" Gold replied.

"Why are you a talking Rattata anyway?!" exclaimed Silver?

"Well, I used to be Boyd's most respectful servant ever. Buck Rodentskee." Buck started his story, "Then, Boyd got the idea of turning me into an Arceus, since he found on of its plates… The Draco Plate. So, he put the plate in a capsule and put me in another one. The two capsules were connected… He stole this machine idea from a guy named Bill in Kanto. I would become an Arceus in a few minutes… _But, _a Rattata was nibblin' on the wire that connected the capsule with me and the Draco Plate, so, I became a part human, part Rattata."

"I don't get it." Gold said.

"I'm a part human part Rattata hybrid, you should get that." Buck said.

"I don't know why we have to take you with us…" Silver grunted.

"Well, Boyd wanted me to pair up with a team that suited my level." Buck replied.

"…Ugh." Silver hung her head down.

* * *

**Okay, super short chapter. I just wanted to tell you all the Team SoulHeart is BACK! And with BUCK THE RATTATA!**

**Yeah! Who likes Buck?!**

***dead silence***

**I know, i know, Buck is just a total rip-off of Meowth... I apologize, I just wanted some humor with Team SoulHeart**

**thanks for reading, please review (:**


	34. Steel Path

**Chapter 34- Steel Path**

"We gotta cross some stinkin' cave. Steel Path." Landon grunted.

"I HATE caves!" I exclaimed.

"No way man… I've visited Steel Path like when I was younger and my mom was…" Jasper gulped, "Alive."

"What do you mean? She's… Dead?" Landon asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Anyways, I met up with this Steel-Type—"

"Yes it is! You should've told us!" I told him.

"Frankie! It doesn't matter! Everyone dies sometime!" Jasper replied.

I froze at his words, "Um… Let's just keep going."

"Yeah. Sure." Jasper muttered.

We entered Steel Path. It was really dark and I clung onto Landon. He looked down on me with a grin, and then I pushed him away and slapped his arm. A Golbat flew passed us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

"Frankie shut up! There might be more—!" Landon was stopped. We turned slowly and saw Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat. I'd study the Pokémon right now, but I just couldn't!

"Zuzu!"

"Gol!"

"Cro!"

The bats lunged down at us and we started running.

"Frankie, if you could just keep your cool once in a while!" said Jasper, "They wouldn't have attacked us if it wasn't for that scream of yours!"

"Excuse me for having bataphobia!"

"What's bataphobia?" asked Landon.

"I made it up. It means I'm scared of…" I trailed off as a Zubat landed on my shoulder, "BATS!" I slapped the Zubat off.

"You weren't scared before." Jasper said.

"Yeah, until I realized bats suck out blood!" I replied.

"MAGNETONNNN…" a computer-like voice cried.

"That's--!" Jasper stopped as a three headed Pokémon came out from an opening.

"Magnetonnn!" The Pokémon shot electricity at the bats.

"Zuuuu!"

"Gooolll!"

"CROOO!"

The Pokémon cried and all the bats fainted.

"Hey!" said Jasper. He called to the Pokémon.

"Huh? You know this Pokémon?" Landon said.

"Yeah, like I said. I befriended a Pokémon when I came her with mom… It was Magnemite. But, he seemed to have evolved." Jasper explained.

"Magnetonn." Magneton went towards Jasper.

I held up my PokeDex.

"**Magneton: The Magnet Pokémon. Many mysteriously appear when sunspots dot the sun. They stop TV sets from displaying properly.**"

"Magne, magneton!" Magneton bobbed.

"Hey buddy…" Jasper hugged Magneton, and then Magneton released electricity. Jasper twitched, "Hey… Why don't I catch you? We could travel together!"

"Magne! Magne, magneton!" Magneton exclaimed.

Jasper opened a PokeBall and red light flashed and covered Magneton. Magneton got in the PokeBall. It shook three times and rung. "Alright, I caught a Magneton!" Jasper cheered.

"Alright, what about a battle with that Magneton?" I asked taking out Abra's PokeBall.

"Okay! But, we should get out of this cave first." Jasper said.

We exited Steel Path shortly with no Pokémon bothering us. Jasper and I got in position.

"Go, Abra!" I sent out my latest Pokémon.

"Magneton, come on out!"

"Begin battling!" declared Landon.

"Magneton, use Shock Wave!" commanded Jasper. Magneton shot a quick bolt of electricity.

"Dodge it, Abra!" I exclaimed, "Use Fire Punch!"

Abra dodged the Thunderbolt and lit his fist in flames. I smiled… Abra listened to me. "Ab! Ra, abra!" Abra jumped and punched Magneton with Fire Punch.

"When he's right there, use Thunderbolt!" Jasper called. Magneton shot a surge of large thunder at Abra and electrocuted him.

"AAAABRAAA!" cried my Pokémon.

"Hm… Magneton's pretty strong. Use Fire Punch once more!" I said. Fire Punch would make great damage since Magneton was part Steel-Type.

"Abra!" Abra punched Magneton with his flame-coated fist.

"Magne! Magneton!" Magneton cried.

"Double Team, let's go!" said Jasper. Magneton multiplied itself and surrounded Abra.

"Abra, calm down and think deeply. Look for that Magneton." I told Abra.

"Ra!" Abra sat down and started meditating. "Raa… Abra…"

"When you're ready, unleash an Ice Punch!" I said.

Abra started whispering, and then jerked up. "Abra!" Abra lunged west and swiped a frozen fist at a Magneton. The other clones disappeared. "Ra, abra!" he continued punching the Magneton.

"Now, let's finish this with a Fire Punch!" I cried. Abra hit Magneton with a Fire Punch and that ended the battle. "Yeah! Abra! You finally listen to me!" I exclaimed.

Jasper sighed, "It's awesome battling with you." He told his Magneton as he returned it.

I returned Abra too. But, Landon didn't say anything.

"Uh… Guys, guys…" He mumbled.

"Huh?" we turned.

"The Egg's glowin'!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Uh-huh. That chapter may have been short but ya'll have to wait.**

**I said before that my friend and I got in a fight. Can you believe it? It's just been a day and she's already going to visit this week! :D we're so weird. XD anyways, to celebrate me and my friend's stupidity…**

**I'm introducing something. You readers can ask ANY character from The Feon Region a/some question(s)! Because I will NOT post the Egg hatching chapter next. The next chapter will be special. It's called Special Chapter 35: Feon Q&A's! or maybe not (shrug) XD. So PM/review with your questions. Unlimited questions and ANY character at all!!! Fill this out:**

**Character:  
Question:**

**Post as many questions as you want, the "cast"'ll try to answer them. You can also ask me a question, 'cuz I'll be there! But if you ask ME a question nothing personal, only … FF questions or Pokémon questions... So, be prepared for humor and randomness in the next chapter!**

**thanks for reading, please review :)**


	35. Special Chapter 35 Feon Q&A's!

**Special Chapter 35- Feon Q&A's!**

"THAT'S RIGHT, I _AM BACK!_"FOBsessed12 pops up and the studio (readers) 'boo' loudly. "So what if I went on hiatus for a month!"

"Hiatus should be short, you idiot!" some random audience dude throws a soda bottle at Sessed (New nickname)'s head.

"Rayquaza, I choose you!" Sessed throws a PokeBall and the Rayquaza eats the random dude's head and then returns Rayquaza, "Yeah, that's right. I gotta a Rayquaza."

"So do I!" another audience member yells.

"Me too!"

"I caught Rayquaza on the first day I got the game!"

Suddenly, those three audience members disappear. Sessed grins, "What? It's my story! Okay, welcome our Feon stars! Frankie Ross, Landon Trohley, Jasper Stentz or Soulheart, Gold, Silver, Riley, and I'll just summon the rest if I need to."

"Hey, did you guys see what Kanye West did to Taylor Swift?" Silver asks.

"Yeah, and wasn't Edward Cullen awesome at that trailer?" Frankie smiles.

"And wasn't Jacob cute too!" squeaks Gold.

"What the—" Sessed turns away, "Okay." She winks and Gold is wrapped up in scotch tape.

"Okay, no more VMA gossip! Our first question or, questions, come from Megalink1126." Sessed announces. "His first question goes to Frankie, 'Why are you afraid of Caves and Forests'?"

"Why not?!" Frankie asks back, "Besides, they're freaky, things might pop up behind you…"

"But, couldn't that happen in any other places?" asks Landon.

"Shut up, will you?" Frankie frowns.

"Next question! Is… For me! Chyeah, I'm aaaawesome!" sings Sessed, "KK, My favorite kind or type of Pokémon… Hm, I'd have to say Water-Types!" Sessed strikes a pose and a huge waterfall comes up.

"Hey, where'd that waterfall come from?" an audience member asks. Sessed, once again, makes the audience member disappear.

"By the end of the chapter, all the audience members will disappear…" Jasper mutters.

"She has a short temper." Gold mutters back.

"What was that?!" Sessed asks.

"Sessed is a stupid name." Landon also mumbles.

"Moving on." Sessed grits her teeth. "Oh, seems like I skipped ML1126's question for Riley, um… He asks where did you catch your 'sweet' Vibrava."

"Vibrava was just a simple gift. Actually he was my starter, and I just chose to receive another Pokémon from Spruce." Says Riley.

"You cheater!" Frankie yells.

"How's that cheating?!" Riley shouts.

"Ding! Arguing over." Demands Sessed, "Next question is for Jasper. 'When did you go to Steel Path before'?"

"Didn't I mention this in another chapter? I went there a few years ago with my mom." Jasper explains.

"Okay, next question. Gold and Silver, 'When and why did you start working for Team Soulheart?'"

"It's a family tradition to work for Soulheart in the Hojto family." Silver and Gold say in unison.

"The Hojto family?" asks Frankie.

"Yes, our last name, you doofus." Silver frowns.

"NEXT QUESTION!" yells Sessed. "Frankie, why'd you become a Trainer instead of a Co-Ordinator like your parents?"

"I needed to add variety to my family… I mean three Coordinators, don't you think that'd be boring?" Frankie asks.

"Nah, I think it's really cool!" Landon exclaims.

"Then again, you like to collect little ribbons." Laughs Jasper.

"Hmph." Landon pouts.

"Landon, what made you become a Coordinator?" Sessed repeats the question from ML1126's review.

"'Cuz, the Ribbons _are _cool!" Landon says.

"Okay, that's all of ML1126's questions, thanks pal! Next, is HeroGuardian!" announces Sessed. "Two for Frankie! First one, is, 'What's the Pokémon you've always dreamt of catching?'"

"Anything, really. Strong, friendly, and cool." Frankie answers.

"Okay, another one, when did you and Elliot meet in Hoenn?"

"Nice question, HeroGuardian…" Landon frowns, "Yeah, _reaaaaally…"_

"We were neighbors, he moved in with his parents, and well… Our friendship _blossomed…_"

"Blossomed, huh? Like… The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom?" Jasper asks.

"Wait? How'd you even know that there's a Powerpuff Girl named Blossom?" Sessed asks awkwardly.

"U-um… W-Well… RILEY! HOW LONG DID HAD IT BEEN SINCE YOU STARTED YOUR JOURNEY IN THE FEON REGION?!" Jasper yells aloud as he reads the list of question Sessed holds.

"Long enough." Riley answers. Boring. Yes, very, very, boring.

"Jasper, did you receive your Aipom from the Professor or did you catch it in the wild?" Sessed recites from her list.

"Received him from the Professor." Jasper says quickly. "I-I-I… Be right back!" he runs to the bathroom.

"To Max, are you currently traveling any regions right now?" Sessed says.

R2-D2 comes and shows a holograph of Max, "Yes, I'm in Johto! Farewell!" R2-D2 shuts off and runs away.

"Weird…" mumbles Sessed. "Next question is for Ash, have you battled any of the Battle Frontiers that have been created?"

R2 comes back and has a holograph of Ash, "Yup, I'm working on the Battle Museum! It's… Weird…" R2, then again, runs away.

"Thanks for the questions HeroGuardian!" Sessed says, "Up next is a single question from… The Ultimate Dragon Rider. He asks Frankie, 'Do you like Landon, I'm just wondering.'"

Frankie's eyes widen. "Um… Don't ya think Jasper's takin' a long time in the bathroom?" asks Frankie.

"Sorry, if she didn't answer your question." Sessed whispers, "By the way, I think she really, really does."

"NO! I REALLY, REALLY DON'T!"

"The last couple of questions come from Blaze-Lover. An ol' pal o' mine!" smiles Sessed. "She asks Frankie, 'Do you think you can win despite being a new Trainer?'"

"Win what?" asks Frankie.

"Sorry, Blaze-y, we can't really understand your question." Sessed apologizes, "Last question goes for Gold and Silver. What's Boyd plannin' to do?"

"Oh, nothing, just take over the galaxy… All the usual things." Says Gold and Silver.

"Well, that's it for us today! Hope you liked this not-so-humorous, audience-member-erasing, stupidity-filled, bathroom-going chapter!" says Sessed.

"Wait! What about me?! Does anyone have questions for me?!" asks a small talking Rattata named Buck.

"No, 'cuz no one likes you." FOBsessed12 frowns.

Buck sits in a corner with a raincloud above his head.

"See ya on the next chapter of The Feon Region!" FOBsessed12 waves goodbye.

* * *

**Okay, since that was a success, I think… I'd like to reveal something to you all. **

**Two things.**

**1. I'm not planning to update weekly. More like… Monthly.**

**2. I'm willing to announce an OC, that **_**I **_**made. But, I don't know where to put her... Her name is Skyla! Here's her profile:**

**Name: Skyla Cloudson**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: F**

**Looks: Bright blue eyes, white (not old person) hair.**

**Clothes: Like Winona but the clothes are gold and those feather things are bronze**

**Pokémon: Altaria**

**History: She's the older sister of Sora and she used to be the Gym Leader of Aerial City, but she soon quit and decided to try and help the Professor fill out pages in her PokeDex. **

**Personality: She's shy, sweet, and very kind. She's caring as well. She cares for every kind of Pokémon and is helpful.**

**So, does anyone like Skyla?**

**thanks for reading, please review!**


	36. The Egg Hatches!

**Chapter 36- The Egg Hatches!**

**(Warning: This chapter is only 450+ words. If you are drastically allergic, just skip to the bottom and I'll summarize it)**

"What do you mean the Egg's glowing?!" Jasper gasped.

"I mean, _the Egg's glowing!_" repeated Landon.

"I know how to handle these things. Okay, um…" I managed to take out a towel and I dipped it in water, "Get Growlithe out."

"Why?" Landon asked.

"_Get Growlithe out!" _I snapped.

"Okay!" Landon exclaimed. I know I seemed like I was super mean, but I wanted this Egg to hatch as safe as possible. Landon sent out Growlithe. "Oh I get it… Growlithe, use a tiny flame and heat this wet towel a bit."

"Growr." Growlithe nodded and heated the towel. Jasper unlocked the Egg case and I wrapped the towel around the Egg and it glowed brighter. Jasper, Landon, and I had to squint our eyes. I blinked and the Egg was gone. There was a little blue Pokémon. It looked very strange.

Landon used his PokeDex, "**Wynaut: The Bright Pokémon. Male. It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit.**"

"Wyyyyynaaauuut!" cried the little blue Pokémon.

"He's… Bizzare." Jasper muttered.

"Hey lil' buddy…" Landon petted Wynaut. Suddenly, a net slammed itself onto Wynaut.

"Wynaut's perfect for the boss, yup, yup!" a purple talking Rattata said.

"Team SoulHeart!" we all exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Stealin' your Pokémon, that's what." Silver grinned.

"Y'know, it's not nice to steal a new born Pokémon." A voice said. Everyone turned. We saw a man with a white spiky cap, a red and white headband, a red and black jacket, black pants, red and black shoes, and yellow gloves.

"Ruby Birch!" we all yelled. I couldn't believe it, a Champion was in our presence!

"Hey." He grinned, "Mightyena, come out!"

A large black dog came out of Ruby Birch's PokeBall. I used my PokeDex, "**Mightyena: The Bite Pokémon. Female. It chases down its prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer.**"

"We are definitely not going to be stopped by some celebrity like you! Go, Makuhita!" Gold sent out his fat Pokémon.

"Maku!"

"Mightyena, use Bite." Ruby said. The Mightyena lunged and bit Makuhita. "Tackle." The Mightyena tackled Makuhita and that ended that.

"Urk! No way!" Gold frowned. "This isn't the end! Retreat!" Gold, Silver, and Buck ran away.

"Ruby Birch is right in front of me!" Jasper, Landon, and I yelled.

* * *

**YEAH SUPER SHORT. NO I DIDN'T LOSE MY THUNDER. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO FIT IN SOME RANDOM CHAMPION SUBJECT INTO THE CHAPTER THAT'S NAMED "THE EGG HATCHES"**

**Sorry for the abusive Caps Lock. I just needed you all to understand. You understand.**

**RIGHT?**

**The summary: Landon's Egg hatches to a Wynaut. Ruby Birch makes a surprise appearance and his Mightyena beats up Gold's Pokemon with two simple moves!**

**thanks for reading, please review (: **


End file.
